


Demon's Obsession

by speculumaenigmate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bullying, Devils, Erased memories, F/M, Falling In Love, Gratuitous Smut, Irene is a succubus, Johnny is thirsty, M/M, Mark is religious as fuck, Public Blow Jobs, Self-Denial, Taeyong is like super possesive, Yukhei is awesome, a lot of swearing, also Johnny is a teacher, and Kun is so beautiful and pure, but don't wanna spoil anything else, but he's into Lucas, but the bullying is mild ok, changbin is really nice, felix lee - Freeform, holy trinity: johnny lucas & taeyong, i'll tag as I translate, incubus, jungwoo is insecure, orgy is coming, they own a sex club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculumaenigmate/pseuds/speculumaenigmate
Summary: He smiled when he realized how naive some humans were. It widened on his face when he witnessed all the 'evil' acts they did consciously.  Were they aware that their behaviors did nothing but feed the Underworld? To those beings that were separated from the light?The demons had all kinds of forms and intentions, but also had one thing in common: evil.And a supreme king: Lucifer.He, Youngho, was of the Incubus type, demons who are associated with sleep paralysis but who also rest on their female victims during sleep to have sexual intercourse, causing a deterioration in health until they die.He loved to annihilate his victims. What a better way to attract them than leading a sex club on earth, along with other Incubus?One day when he decided to travel the earth to commit evil, he'd discovered that even demons have their own forbidden fruit. Would he conceive the idea that his own, was a clumsy, good-hearted teenager raised in a large religious family?Can an Incubus fall for a simple man?He bit his lips... of course it was going to be a pleasant adventure to touch a sheep from God's flock.





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La obsesión del demonio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383399) by TrinidadVictoria. 



> Hey guys!  
> It's been a while. 
> 
> I have my very own projects on hold... you know, trying to make them look good. But meanwhile, I am translating this super awesome fic from TrinidadVictoria into English.  
> If any of you, speaks the language, be my guest, go on Wattpad and leave it lots of love!
> 
>  
> 
> So, for the ones interested, bear with me. This is super long duty. I hope you guys like it!

 

 

Torture or pleasure? How far can go those words to describe what was happening to her? That woman had a very hard day, had been fired from work and her heel had broken. The day was gray with a rain like never before, her hair was disheveled, her husband had cheated on her with a woman with a better position in life.  
  
Before going to bed, she drunk a delicious cup of black tea without actually tasting it, with her eyes lost in the emptiness of her room, feeling a failure and her heart broken. Neither the most expensive chocolate, nor the makeup of an entire store would make her smile in a long time. She had looked down upon a lot of people, had been cruel, but now that she reached rock-bottom, the image of being successful seemed like a fuzzy memory.

In an emotional outburst before closing her tearful eyes, she wished vigorously that something would happen so she could die... without knowing that her words had just been heard.

She awoke giddy in the middle of the night when her breath turned to steam. The window panes had frozen, every corner of her room was cold. An uncommon cold.  
She could barely breathe, in fact it was the only thing she could do because her body was completely paralyzed. She felt a panic beyond her control but although she wanted to scream her throat was muted. Her mind was trapped in her body.

 _"HELP! HELP!"_ her mind shouted before drops of blood painted the walls from the ceiling, before she heard hellish cries of people suffering as if they were skinned alive, before it appeared in front of her bed, a tall "entity" standing in a corner watching her, with red eyes and a creepy smile.

"Didn't you feel that your life begin ruining a couple of days ago?"

Despite the terror that caused his blurred image, his voice plunged her into a hypnotic trance, male voice, sensual, velvety. Her breathing stopped when the lights from outside went through "that" giving vague flashes of what could be his face. Was it beautiful, within his malignancy?

"Only a person so empty and pathetic with herself can surrender so easily," He rested a hand on one of her thighs, a warm hand ascending to rest over her underwear on her crotch "You have given me what I want, you don't need to suffer any longer."

The woman could barely see him, it was like being in a nightmare. Was it sleep paralysis? And if it was a nightmare, how could she be so scared and hot at the same time?

"Let me enter your body, you're going to rest... forever. Isn't that what you wanted?"

With ease and a little dazed, the woman extended her legs more than ever, allowing that "entity" to position himself between them to lower her underwear. Minutes later the last thing she could see was a pair of red eyes looking down on her with contempt as she felt her soul disappear from her body.  
She had died, the incubus had done his thing.

  

  
**Monday March 26, 2018, Vancouver, Canada**

 

 

Firm, neat, cute. He observed carefully each corner for a couple of seconds before yawning for a long time. No, he didn't sleep all night but he thought it was worth it when he had finished an exact replica of the Namsan Tower and the flatlands of Seoul, Korea. Yes, his arts teacher was going to pass him with the highest grade.  
He saw the clock next to the bed and realized he still had time to take a bath, go downstairs for breakfast with his family and then go to school. When that happens he was sure that they would take notice of the dark circles under his eyes and how heavy they looked.

He walked in to the bathroom and quickly dived into the tub after filling it with hot water. While inside, his phone leaning on a ledge next to it began ringing while playing the melody of 'Finesse' by Bruno Mars.

"Jungwoo."

He could hear a sigh on the other line. He should have anticipated that this would happen, as expected, the other must've been feeling nervous now that he would resume his classes.

"Sorry to call you at this time," he murmured ashamed, his friend could be very versatile in personality "It's ... I just need to hear that everything will be fine."

"Do you think I would lie to you by saying the opposite? I'm an idiot, I'm your friend, but never a liar... wait a moment," He placed the speaker and left the phone on a surface away from the water and filled his hand with shampoo.

"I am listening."

"You know more than anyone why I fell behind a year in highschool... that trip to Korea was necessary, I think... nobody remembers what happened, right?"

Mark left the sink to one side before rinsing his hair, he wouldn't dare to open his eyes fearing that the shampoo would come into them but he remained silent and quiet, remembering the reason why Kim Jungwoo had had a 'hiatus.'

The only ones who knew about the 'incident' were him, Jungwoo's family and another friend in common. It didn't matter, at that time, that Jungwoo lived in Montreal. Distance was not important when they were in the 21st century and anything could be transmitted like a virus through social networks. Luckily, his friend's rest in South Korea was taken as a treatment for a 'depressive' case and not for the real reason.

"No, nobody remembers, in fact nobody knows, Jungwoo. Do you know the only good thing about that? Is that your family moved to Vancouver, you fell behind and now you can continue what you have left of studies with me in the last year."

"What an irony, uh? St. John Brebeuf Regional Secondary School... Wouldn't that be like getting into the wolves' mouths? Anyway, don't worry, I'm reflecting."

Mark went on talking about what the school was like, the programs that would allow him to settle in three months before the end of the school year.

 

  
After putting on his uniform, he went down to the dining room where his parents were already praying before breakfast. His father had his hands on his face while his mother held the hand of his younger brother, the three of them with their eyes closed.  
Cautiously he sat in his place and imitated the posture until his father's voice ceased with an 'amen.' He gave everyone a brief look, feeling proud of what God had given him as a family. His father, Andrew Lee, was a 47-year-old man, a leading pediatrician at British Columbia Children's Hospital, his mother, 45-year-old Hyo Jin Lee, a prestigious chef and owner of the Korean restaurant chain 'Kongs' in Canada. His brother, Felix Lee, was 17 years old and although he was a year younger his attitude was more childish, unlike the brothers of other friends, his was affectionate. He shook his head, he knew very well why Felix was like that, perhaps the saddest period for the Lee family.

"More pancakes, son?" His mother murmured with a plate "You must eat well, the week is just starting. Temperatures are improving, we are already in spring."

"Is Jungwoo nervous?" Andrew Lee cleaned the corners of his lips "He must remain calmed. Your school is excellent, he will incorporate well although I still think he should've finished his studies in Korea but..."

"When you miss your family there is no month worth it," He murmured feeling defensive, his friends were everything to him "And even if he has 3 months left I don't care, he will be my classmate."

Even though there was no obvious justification for having an attitude like his, Mark Lee had decided that whenever he wanted he could go on his own to classes. He was in the last grade and despite his parents had a very good economic situation to have a driver for their children, he wanted to experience independence somehow as a preparation for college.  
So why not take a bus to the small town of Abbotsford, where the school was located?

 

  

Half an hour later there he was, walking with his replica of the Namsan Tower under an orange-tinted sky where the sun was just rising. He took a deep breath, letting his lungs fill with the scent of the fresh wet grass, of the tender trees, the peaceful environment to which he was accustomed to. He was crossing Gardner Park, next to his faculty.  
He looked at his replica. Did any piece fall? His feet kept walking without looking at front, his attention was in that work. Without being able to realize where he was going, he hit against something as hard as a wall.

A moan escaped his rosy lips when the replica jumped briefly in the air in slow motion, his back went back long after his work fell to the floor. With his mouth open and a lot of anguish he felt his ass crush the replica making it shatter.  
His ears were disconnected from the environment, his own heart was out of control. With tears in his eyes, he glanced at the person who had stood in his way, but he had to raise his face a bit little more than necessary. That man was safely a 1.90 meters tall.

"You idiot!" He growled, his voice hoarse as much as he could, raising up on his feet. "Look what you've caused, animal!"

The man with black and well combed hair, observed without emotion the work shattered on the floor, then at the boy who lost his temper.

"It took me a whole week!" Mark crouched down to try to repair the replica while the tears fell solitary on his cheeks, his parents had even made room in their busy agendas to help him out. He felt preoccupied and very, very cold.

"But... Jesus Christ, my work!"

The person in front of him was with his arms folded without blinking, not even moving a single muscle of his face, except for the slanted eyes that did not lose sight of him.

Driven by a rush of emotions, Mark Lee held what was left of his replica and threw it at the idiot's black shirt, but he only saw in silence as cardboard, wood and other things went down his body to fall back to the floor. 'He' frowned and moved his fists, Mark held his breath. Was he going to hit him? He stepped back one foot, if the stranger was going to hit him he knew that he would be badly hurt, the muscles tensed his shirt, the proportions of his body were enormous, he was tall and with a very dangerous aura.

"You ruined my day, you son of a gun," he muttered, drying his tears and kicking furiously with what he had built with so much effort.

He passed by the tall man's side, hit his side with his shoulder and although he knew that movement was not going to move him a millimeter, he was just a little happy with himself. An unnatural cold bathed his back, almost as if it pierced the back of his neck.  
Frowning, he looked back and could see the stranger watching him without blinking. He frowned even more. His eyes had been red? Surely it was only post dream effect.

"Fuck you," he whispered, continuing on his way to school with his eyes to the front.

He could almost swear that he was still assaulting him with his eyes and his expressionless face, but when he turned his face away again, that part of the park was already empty. He had disappeared and, where had gone the remains of his work?

 

 

He looked around, boys and girls walking past the main entrance of St. John Brebeuf Regional Secondary School. Although he could speak French, English and Korean, even for him the name of his new school was very long. He growled, he hated himself for shivering this way but he hated feeling like the new kid. Only when he lifted his face to the front and saw his friend arriving with his face down, he could think he was on safe ground.

Mark looked overwhelmed but as soon as he noticed his presence, he smiled a little and hurried.

"Hyung," He gave him a little hug although Jungwoo's arms stopped him longer, he was a very expressive man "Are you still anxious?"

"Are you kidding? I think I've broken my knees from shaking" He pouted, looking at his legs.

"Come on..." He nudged him before leading him down the hall.

It was never easy to be the rookie, but with the help of Mark Lee, things were much better. He was naturally introduced to his course while applauding him, Mark introduced him in conversations with other kids, and the fact that there were students from other countries made the diversity pleasant.

His friend was really popular in the Catholic school, starting with the fact that he was the son of the head of the largest pediatric hospital in Vancouver, who had the best economic position of the private school, that the teachers adored him for his good habits.

Jungwoo almost felt bad about himself for not being up to him. He felt like the black sheep of his family's flock, he hated to know that he made them worry so much a while ago that they sent him to South Korea to safeguard their name.

He shook his head, raised his face and his thumb trying to cheer up his friend. Mark was going to tell the arts teacher what happened during the morning on his way to school. He even took out his cell phone showing him all the process he had taken to create the replica of the Namsan Tower.  
He smiled satisfied, no one could resist his pretty face and his honesty. The teacher had rated him with the highest grade.

 

 

  
"And this is the library," said a boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes, he was the size of Jungwoo. "It has hundreds of editions, including some Bibles."

He was not particularly religious but He knew that being here, He had to abide to prayers or participate in activities that included God and that kind of thing.

Mark felt like an excited child, maintaining a friendship with Jungwoo despite the distance was not difficult, but now that they could share in the same city, everything was better.  
They were making a tour with other friends when Susan, a very graceful redhead, classmate of both, came running while she was short of breath. The stunned face with which they received her was enough for the girl to fix her uniform, to come closer and lower the tone of her voice.

"I was walking outside the staff room when I heard that Mister Tremblay had an accident this morning."  
  
"Charles Tremblay?" Mark bit his lip, the others put their hands to their open mouths, Jungwoo observed without understanding.

"But how is he? That man is the best teacher we've ever had!"

"I hate the sports class but Mr. Tremblay made us love it. It's not fair!"

"I could only hear a little more but something like his car lost control for no apparent reason and hit a concrete wall ... his life is in danger."

 

 

  
That same day when Mark arrived at his house, he told his father by phone about the situation, perhaps he could talk to some doctor known at St. Paul's Hospital, the most complex hospital nearby with which his teacher could count on. He went through the huge house in search of his mother but it was not a surprise to find the place practically empty.

Carefully he went up to the second floor to Felix's room. Would he be there? Would it be good? The clock on his cell phone read 10 o'clock at night and even though he could hardly open his eyes because of the emotional exhaustion, he wanted to make sure that his brother was in good condition.

He knocked the door a couple of times. He did not answer so he opened carefully, finding the boy busily writing his homework, the headphones were on but he could listen to the music, it was a hip hop group.  
He did not want to interrupt him, but really wanted to stay a couple of seconds admiring his very focused figure. Felix was handsome, of his same size but the exact copy of his mother.

"And to think that a couple of years ago you almost died," he whispered, his throat narrow.

After that period of 3 years everything had changed, for the better. He closed the door and went back to his room on the third floor of the big house. He slipped the top of his clothes over his head, went in search of the closest piece of furniture to finally be in baggy sports pants, a white shirt and bare feet that caressed the beige carpet. Soft, warm, ideal for a night full of wind.

He ran to the bathroom, he tried to wash his hands and brush his teeth calmly but even though he saw nothing in the mirror in front of his face, he felt uneasiness in his chest. Why? What should he assign his restless heartbeats to?  
He spat, wiped his mouth with the hand towel and laid on the bed before picking up his phone and writing to his friends' Whatsapp group. If he felt worried or wanted to tell something, he could always count on them, they were the dynamic trio.

  

**Foreign Swaggers (✿◠‿◠)**

_Snoopy has changed the name of the chat "Swaggers (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿▀̿ ̿)" to "Foreign Swaggers (✿◠‿◠)"_

_Could you choose something more masculine @Snoopy? 22:20 ✓✓_

_**Snoopy:** quiet, your testosterone levels have not decreased :B 22:21_

_**TNT:** @Snoopy eyyy, I think that from here I can see the pink underwear of Margarie 22:21_

_¬¬ '22:23 ✓✓_

_Anyway, I think that tomorrow after you leave school, you could come home 22:23 ✓✓_

_I know it's Tuesday but you have to do some small celebration... today was Jungwoo's first day of school 22:24 ✓✓_

  
_**Snoopy:** thank you :') we also have to make a funeral to your replica of the Namsan Tower 22:24_

_**TNT:** Do I have to take water? I want to drink soju  >:D 22:24_

_**Snoopy:** Chittaphon, don't you think it's cheaper for you to buy water? 22:26_

_After getting to Mark's house it will turn into wine anyway 22:26_

_**TNT:** Praise our Lord Jesus Christ :') 22: 26_

 

Mark could not help but laugh with his hands on his belly, a laugh that ended in laughter with tears included. His friends did not participate in a religion as actively as he did and although they always made jokes about it, he knew it was because they loved him so much.

He left his phone connected to a portable charger before turning in bed and covering himself to the waist, the sleep was overwhelming.

Tick, tac, tick. How much time had passed since He was sleeping? The hairs on his arms began to bristle when a cold wind blew on his spine. Between dreams he held the blankets and covered himself up to the neck, his whole body was shaking to raise the temperature a little.

He had not noticed but the glass of his windows began to freeze as if a white ink spilled slowly over them. The breath that came out of his mouth and part of his nose turned to steam, even his lips were turning violet.

He moaned at the supernatural cold that flooded the room, he wanted to wake up to know if he had left any window open but his body did not obey, he was absolutely paralyzed and he felt exhausted, deeply exhausted.

He tried to move, perhaps too much to lift his eyelids just a few millimeters. A soft tingle caressed the back of his neck, a caress on his skin so calm that he moaned again but not from coldness, was it pleasure? The caress was the only warm thing he could feel, the gesture was descending on the reliefs of his abdomen until resting in his underwear.

"Oh God..." he gasped. His hormones were going crazy!

 Suddenly something small but firm bit the back of his neck, soft bites and licks that reached the edge of his ear.

"God?" A deep laugh covered his back, a laugh that ended in an angry snarl.

The caresses in his underwear were more intense, his legs tensed as he bit his lips, maybe it was a large hand that wanted to hold his erect member but before he could beg to masturbate him with force, everything broke at once like a bubble posing on the tip of a pin.

 

 

Mark Lee sat on his bed frightened with drops of sweat beading his skin in every corner. He looked everywhere but his room was in perfect condition, the windows were clean, his breath did not turn into steam, in fact he was very hot. Had he been trembling? Had he felt cold? He looked at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed: 3:00 a.m.

Stunned he switched on the light of the lamp but when he wanted to get out of bed, resting his bare feet on the carpet, something had tickled him. He frowned, leaned his body forward and held it.

  
A black feather.

  
A nightmare, no... that... that had been sleep paralysis.

 

 

 


	2. Trouble

 

 

On the next day, the Lee brothers walked side by side in silence across the park that was next to the school. Felix watched his brother closely and realized that he looked exhausted, and as much as he had tried to coax information, he had refused. His excuses were obvious.

_"I had insomnia, that's all."_

The little boy hugged Mark from his side and tried making funny faces to make him smile, to which he succeeded in matter of seconds. There was no problem that could not be resolved without his sincere affection. If he could give back everything he had done for him in his childhood he definitely would. If he could give him a kidney or a lung too. His older brother was everything.

"Really, I'm just very sleepy."

He murmured and it was not a lie. Having his body paralyzed while suspicious tingles caressed his body and dick, having been aroused, having wished "that thing" to masturbate him as much as _its_  strenght would allow _it_ to... it just confused him. But it did more the fact that he had dreamed that this entity was of masculine origin. Such an aberration!

 

He knew that nothing had been real, but even that fantasy was not good. He had prayed at least an hour, asking God for forgiveness.

He said goodbye to Felix when he turned into another hallway inside the school but stopped when he saw several students of all ages running to get closer to the nearest window. He did not understand, until he followed suit. What was happening?

The engine of a black sports car roared. Mark frowned when it was parked with perfection in a single movement.

"Lamborghini Huracan LP 640-4 Performance," a small blonde boy with _Geeky_ appearance whispered, almost drowned, "Is a machine, it is qualified as a..."

Mark took one last look at the vehicle and agreed that, yes, it was a beautiful machine that you only see at sports shows and at the home of billionaire collectors. Nevertheless he was not interested in who was the person that wanted to show up to the world how "great" it was, like if something like this would lift his or her status.

Before the driver exited the car, Mark was already walking back to the classroom where he found Jungwoo looking confused at the Easter week itinerary. He smiled pleasantly. It was going to be fun when he'd "forced" to read some kind of book in the great preach that they'd be performing on Thursday.

After the science class, during the recess he and his classmates went to the gymnasium to change their sports clothes. Who was supposed to take care of the class if Mr. Tremblay was on the verge of death? It was rumored that another person from the sport department would do it.

Hesitating for a moment, he observed his school sportswear. He was always the good example and a figure to which the others followed, but it seemed an absolute lack of respect for him to do that instead of meeting with everyone and focusing their prayers to the person that had motivated everyone to a healthy life.

"Are you really skipping physical education?" whispered one of his classmates.

Jungwoo leaned back to look at his friend.

"No, I think I'm going to talk to the professor, I think we're not in a position to play sports. I mean our teacher who saw us grow up, can die at any moment!"

Most of the guys agreed with him but only a few stood his ground. Jungwoo knew that he had enough arguments to believe in his best friend, however he did not want to get into trouble just a day after being accepted into this school.

 

Boys and girls lined up in a perfect row looking forward waiting for the arrival of who would teach them. Mark frowned when he saw the school principal entering calmly but his jaw and everyone's fell to the floor as a figure walked behind the bald man.

The others had totally different reasons to be surprised unlike his. How to be indifferent when the man was physically opposite to Mr. Trembley?

His figure was at least 1 meter 90 centimeters tall, his muscles were not excessive but they were beautifully proportioned to tighten his shirt and black pants. His dark hair was divided by a split in half but fell elegantly to the sides. He had an elegant look, slightly thick lips. His face was beautiful and his brown eyes sparkled. A neat appearance.

"He's the owner of the Lamborguini," the Geek whispered.

Yes, surely with his single body he could kill anyone.

When those slanted eyes landed on Mark Lee, he really wished to have closed his mouth yesterday. He had insulted a teacher without knowing it! "He" watched him with the same inexpressiveness before straightening even more in front of the 30 students.

"We all regret what has happened with Charles Tremblay, but I think we should continue with the progress he has made throughout the year... it is a way of honoring his work and giving him strength while he's hospitalized," he stepped aside and extended his hand to the man on his side, "I would like to introduce you to the person who will replace him during the remainder of the year. He has a spectacular record on training Olympic athletes in our country and also youngsters of his age who are on their way to becoming one... You are all in good hands".

The principal Bittante stepped aside once again for the man to speak, the girls bit their lips due to his exotic beauty. The boys felt intimidated. And Mark? He felt dread.

"I'm Johnny Suh," his voice provoked a gasp of surprise. It was deep but velvety, it was not aggressive but persuasive... Was it dangerous?

"We are going to follow the program of your previous teacher in my own way. I am going to show you the importance of doing sports for your bodies' health..." He lowered the tone of his voice, "Can I ask why there are 6 students who are not dressed in their sports attire?"

Everyone turned their eyes to the people mentioned, but all eyes fell on Mark Lee for being a familiar figure. 'Johnny Suh' raised a challenging eyebrow at the little boy almost as if provoking him to say something. Lee held his breath counting until he found the courage to do what he had thought. Why not taking advantage of this opportunity now that the school principal was here?

"Mr. Bittante, sir... Mr. Suh," he swallowed. The new professor was expressionless even when he wanted to get attention. For God's sake, someone please give him emotions! "I... think it's wrong for us to think -at least this week- in dedicating ourselves to sports when a teacher of ours is clinging to his life. Didn't he have a stroke? Isn't he polytraumatized?"

"Mr. Lee, don't you think you should lower the tone of your voice? I don't consider..." the principal murmured.

"Do you think I'm exaggerating?!"

Johnny adjusted a silver bracelet subtly while his breathing accelerated without others noticing. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking around the large gym under the eyes of the others. They could not see his face but they could almost swear he was preparing a reply to the student, a reprimand with all his power as a great military or something like that.

However, they had no idea that the Incubus was fighting with himself.

Slowly he turned to the boy, everyone was silent. He could cause problems and gain energy for revolutionizing a Catholic school but wouldn't that give him more problems to solve? He walked carefully on the ground, he knew that all eyes were on his 'person'. He stood in front of Mark Lee to look down at him, it was fascinating how dominant he could look in front of his insignificance.

"Mr. Lee, right? Have you prayed for the welfare of your teacher?" He wanted to mock knowing that the strongest prayers would not have much effect if he constantly stole the teacher's energy to have him on the verge of death and feed his servants with it. Mark nodded cautiously, "Then it should be enough. Wasn't Mr. Tremblay the one who told you not to make excuses? If his passion was sports... you will do what he was passionate about," He lowered the tone of his voice, dangerous, angry? "Then you and your classmates, can return to the dressing room, put on your sports attire and get back to this gym."

His words sounded like an impossible and unbreakable command. Silence spread through the gym before Mark slowly let the air out of his nose, looked down, apologized and went back to the bathroom to change. Without saying it, it was clear that the new professor wasn't here to beat around the bushes. Would he turn physical education into a military torture camp? Was that the way to train the national athletes?

When Mr. 'Johnny Suh' left the gym next to the director, the girls screamed excitedly, talking about how sexy the new professor was while the boys sweated thinking that at the end of the day they wouldn't even have the energy to move their legs.

The principal looked at his face.

"Sir Suh, I hope you put yourself in the situation anyway because..." A single snap of the incubus' fingers was enough for the bald man to forget his ideas of wanting him to soften his heart, "I... Was I saying something?"

Against his will, Youngho smiled. He hated the smiles of cordiality! What a pathetic and useless gesture for humans to pretend when they did not feel anything.

"No, I was telling you that I will make your students happy, not only the 12th graders... You can trust me. Now, if you excuse me, I will change my clothes for the class, Mr. Bittante."

 

 

 

 

*****

 

With a black fog surrounding his existence, Youngho's presence became effective in that place. Each footstep served as a warning not to be approached. Was he in a bad mood? As a supernatural creature it was not necessary to occupy or use doors, but while advancing through the underground rooms of his sex club, he opened them without touching them, causing blows and attracting attention.

There were some small beings with the appearance of gargoyles facing the ground, they were grotesque, whimsical and noisy, but this time they were silent because they knew that one of their masters was volatile. The little beings he nicknamed 'servus' _(servant in Latin)_ knew very well that they were on the lowest scale of the infernal hierarchy and that they could not contradict their masters.

Youngho held a glass goblet and poured wine into it before drinking it avidly. He needed to soothe his sudden... Suddenly what? Sudden instability?

Suddenly he heard a familiar laugh behind him. He turned with a frown, finding the body of a blonde woman floating as if she was a helium balloon, she was practically on the verge of death.

"Are you in a bad mood, Youngho?" He bit his lips fascinated, watching his 'sex toy' from one side to another.

"Yukhei," He growled, "Is this your new style of playing with those little shits before fucking them? She's practically dead already. Could you finish your task?"

A violent gesture with his hand was enough for the body of the girl to hit against a wall and fall lifeless against the ground. He had killed her faster than it would have taken to put her in all fours and penetrate her while extracting the last drops of energy from her soul.

Yukhei adopted the blankness on his face to look at the servus, a single gesture was enough to tell them to take the corpse. Who would want to collect them? 

Suddenly he crossed his arms to look at what his 'colleague' dragging one hand, there was a sarcastic smile.

"Are you fucking primary school girls? What is that?"

Youngho looked scornfully at the pile of rubbish that had been left of that insolent brat's replica, for some reason he had thought that taking it away was pleasant. What's better than having something that the insolent had appreciated so much?

"This is the worst thing I've done in my existence, Yukhei. I've hit a teenager, destroyed his work, he insulted me and said that I've ruined his day."

The incubus smiled sarcastically once again, his eyes were red, his 'blond' hair messy. He looked a bit carefree. Those were attributes that characterized him.

"Perhaps, in theory, shouldn't you feel satisfied on messing with a human's day?"

How could he be bothered with what was absolutely true? Even in the smallest 'crimes', someone of his nature should be pleased to cause evil in any degree to a human.

He drank more wine remembering the boy and his tears, his insults, his annoyance, the pathetic way in which he tried to put together his replica of the Namsan tower. He had been walking like an ordinary human that morning without expecting anything in return, equally distracted in thoughts of a being of his nature. But when something crashed into his chest and he lowered his eyes, he felt disturbed.

He had liked his boldness but was unable to gesture something when he was deeply puzzled by the way he was heating up with his displeasure.

"I thought it was curious the courage that child had," he set down the glass and looked at Yukhei. The other demon was sitting crosslegged on the ground, "Did I tell you that he is a sheep of God? Fucking brat expelled Catholicism even through the eyes."

The blonde stood suddenly as if an emotion struck his demoniac entrails, the macabre smile crossed his lips, the red of his eyes was more vivacious.

"Touching a sheep of the flock of God was always pleasant, we can all have a whim from time to time. Have you ever fucked a man?" He denied without emotion, seeing how Yukhei was going around the place, the servus were back with their eyes on the ground waiting for orders, "Youngho ... Youngho, with that way you only pay dishonor to Asmodeus... The audacity of the brat alone... He gave you the desire to fuck him. That's absolutely normal!" He stood in front of the devil staring at him, plotting all kinds of plans, "I can always cause an accident..."

   

*****

 

The boys were back dressed in their school sports suits, seconds later Mr. Suh walked in with elegance without realizing that even his way of moving was like sugar for mosquitoes.

Jungwoo smiled to see how well he was filling his black sweatpants or how well his biceps stood out with the gray tank top. He looked at Mark. How his best friend must be feeling when he was reprimanded for the first time in his school life? The new teacher expelled danger, his single body could be a weapon to kill.

Johnny guided boys and girls to warm up their bodies through stretching exercises. It was shocking how flexible the teacher could be, he had no difficulty with touching his toes even if his legs measured a lot.

"Do you think I can become an Olympian athlete?" A very heavy boy raised his voice, he could not bend.

The demon wanted to laugh, with that body, he would not live past 25.

The rest of the class, he gave the girls a simple routine with balls and obstacles while he ordered the boys to play basketball. It was the previous teacher's favorite sport and he wanted to 'evaluate' them.

Mark felt a chill run down his back every time he held the ball, he could almost swear that Mr. Suh's eyes were killing him if he made any clumsy movement when he was actually very good at this. That man made him nervous. He was so weird!

When he began to gain self-confidence and when he had the opportunity to make a big jump near the basket, a teammate also jumped but held him by the legs and threw him to the ground. Youngho immediately became alert when this boy began to hit Mark Lee for no apparent reason as if he was a punching bag. 

"Enough!" the demon cried, enraged.

The students and others turned around, more than one of them started shaking. Was there air conditioning in the gym? Why was it so cold?

As if he knew some kind of martial art, the teacher held the enraged boy without any effort, but when he looked directly into his eyes he knew he was being possessed. The other entity, scared of being recognized, abandoned the boy's body as quickly as possible, no one could observe but Youngho had seen the black fog escape out of the school.

He positioned the unconscious student on the ground sideways and turned with a scowl towards Mark Lee. The little boy with light brown hair looked at his leg with his eyes full of tears and his hands trembling.

"Mark, Mark!" Jungwoo muttered trying to position the leg, but the slightest movement provoked a scream that indicated only one thing.

 _"Fracture,"_   thought the Incubus.

"All of you, get off, I'll evaluate it,"

"Is he even a doctor, dammit!" Mark groaned "I broke my ankle!"

Youngho had two options, to watch the show while smiling satisfied that a useless human felt miserable or, acting to maintain the excuse that he was beginning to create to follow closely his new caprice.

 _"Little weeping shit,"_ growled the incubus.

Although Mark was emotionally upset, Youngho rested the boy's right leg on his own thighs, held his sneaker carefully and took it off as calmly. It was against his nature to help but it was not against his nature to pretend to commit evil so was he really in trouble? Not really.

He took off the white sock, the boy's ankle was purple and swollen, perhaps a little off. It should not surprise him, his classmate had fallen with all his weight in an angle favorable to a fracture. The problem, which he would solve later in the underworld, was that someone willful, had interfered with his plans.

Mark, who was unable to stop crying, Mark, who was unable to think that he was making a pathetic scene, raised his watery eyes to the man who was calmly holding his ankle. Mr. Suh's slanted eyes descended to his and were fixed for a couple of seconds, he felt very cold but his hand seemed to have a warm and anesthetic effect where he knew he had a broken bone.

 _"Don't look at me like that, you fucker,"_   the demon muttered enraged to himself.

"We're going to have to take you to the hospital and that will hurt, I suppose you'll want one in Vancouver and not here in Abbotsford," he whispered in his deep voice before rising to his feet. Lee swallowed, if he was sitting on the floor, if he was standing, the difference in proportions was terrifying, "due to the incident we will suspend the remaining 20 minutes of class, you can change... I will take Mr. Lee."

"He has to pay," Jungwoo muttered with a frown and pointed a finger at the culprit.

Only this time, the incubus could not agree. If only he liked the real author of the 'crime' he would endorse his madness but no, not this time.

 

 

 

 

In these moments in which his father was discussing with his colleague about the X-ray that had been taken, is when he could appreciate for a second, the man who was standing with his arms crossed looking forward like lost.

After taking him out of the gym and putting him on the stretcher when the paramedics arrived, he followed the ambulance with his big Lamborguini as if escorting the king of a mafia or something like that. He had not said a single word of anger because he had hurt himself awkwardly, in fact he had not spoken since they left school. He knew that he had answered the director's doubts about the accident and that in the absence of a responsible adult, he had been assigned to him.

His back was against the door of the room, his eyes were in the corridor. His appearance was neat, he had returned to formal black clothes.

"Mr. Suh?"

There were many souls wandering in that health room in search of answers, incomplete dismissals, tragic deaths or taking care of their loved ones waiting for the time of their death. He narrowed his eyes, the souls avoided him at all costs, they averted his eyes, they pulled away scared or one or two that had not had good intentions in his earthly life were interested in joining him as a 'servus'.

"Mr. Suh?" he turned his gaze to the kid whose foot was in a plaster boot, he had completely forgot that he had been here for hours, "you can go, my father is a doctor... of kids, but a doctor, still. I'll go home with him... thanks for joining me, I didn't want to ruin your first class."

Mark Lee moaned inside, damn. Seriously a person like him had to be a physical trainer? He spoke a little and his emotions were inexistent, he could almost swear that he had the nerves of his face completely dead.

"Don't thank me at all, I'm not here because I wanted to..." he gestured with his hand that he was going to leave but the boy's voice called him again by his 'last name',  "What do you want now?"

"Forgive me for arguing that way with you yesterday."

A slight movement of Mr. Suh's eyebrow was proof that his words had surprised him, no more, no less. He turned on his shoes and left the room leaving him alone with his regret, perhaps it had been his imagination but he seemed interested in leaving.

He frowned, falling into reality. He was the first teacher and perhaps the first person to whom Mark Lee was not to his liking.

Once he was inside the Lamborguini, he casted a curse with a really demonic voice, his eyes were of an intensely red color and although he made an effort so that other physical attributes did not manifest, he knew that it would not last long.

When he looked to the passenger side he saw the figure of Yukhei watching him closely. He was dressed formally and completely black, his face impassive, his eyes as red as his own.

"You're gonna need about 100 silver chains to protect yourself, that kid could burn any demon..." he crossed his arms, "I've been watching you from afar, you're right, he expells that devotion for God that loathes anybody."

"What are you doing in this vehicle?" he muttered impatiently.

The look of his colleague became more demonic, the reality that surrounded them melted as if it was wax on fire, the noise of the hospital parking lot tinged with screams and suffering.

A few seconds later they were standing looking at iron doors in a gloomy, dry, miserable and unpromising landscape on the heights of a great cliff surrounded by fire. For the human and the "good" side it was the underworld, for them the beings of the underworld, was the beauty and representation of their nature.

Hundreds of incoherent chants could be heard, giving them energy. They could see to the other side of the doors, deformed beings drinking the blood that the satanists of the earth offered in tribute.

Their clothes disappeared one by one before their black wings appeared and spread from their backs to the ground imposing respect, also rising the envy of other demons for the beauty they possessed.

Naked in their essence and very confident of themselves they walked towards the entrance of the hell that belonged to them. Youngho knew one thing, he would not leave until he looked for answers. Why were they interfering with his plans? Why had she come back? 


	3. A change of strategy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Thank you all for keeping an eye on this story.  
> Certainly, the main author is doing great with this and I'm enjoying big time while translating it for you guys. So thank you so much for the love and appreciation.  
> Y'all are awesome. 
> 
> ♥

 

No, they could not look up even when they were demons, in hell there were hierarchies and authorities to respect and they were insignificant next to others. Youngho heard how the footsteps of that entity crawled on the ground until he posed his 'figure' on a great throne. If they were not so good in their incubus' essence they wouldn't even have the opportunity to be now on the verge of receiving advice from Rosier, prince of the second hierarchy, demon that opens the way to impure love and sinful pleasure. In other words, king of incubus and succubus.

"Your Majesty," murmured Yukhei, "I have brought Youngho before you as your messengers told me."

Rosier observed his 'children' in complete silence until a smile appeared on his macabre face.

"To what do I owe this honor, my lord?" Youngho spoke looking at the shadow of that being on the ground, he could see horns and wings of great length. Wow, even them, they didn't know the true appearance of Rosier or of another high-ranking demon. Needless to say, of the great Satan!

"The _incubi_ _and succubi_ are usually of a horrible aspect and must be transformed into the land of humans to get what they want, only a few like you enjoy a naturally beautiful appearance... feel with advantage, you are more likely to kill someone."

Yukhei would smile for the 'compliment' of the great Rosier since he knew that they had been fortunate to be endowed with natural beauty, but he was not in the right place nor at the right time. This was hell, natural home of evil, the human nightmare, the cradle of horror.

Youngho, for his part, frowned. Why had he been called?

"Attacking a God-follower shit is our fascination, not all demons have the power to do so in hostile territory," he murmured, his voice distorted and serious, his essence. "Catholic school? I like your new move Youngho. Will you be able to steal that energy and kill when they live making prayers, masses and all those kind of things that we hate?" 

Would he? For Youngho it wasn't easy what he had set out to do, when in the eyes of the students he looked like an authoritative and strong teacher, for him to be in a religious environment was despicable. It burned every part of his demonic body and he felt volatile, the only way to protect himself was while using a special silver chain which also helped to hide his real appearance, the one where he did not wear any clothes, where his huge black wings reached to the ground and his eyes were red.

He watched his fingers hold onto the damp ground.

"I am capable, my lord... I am protected, although I require enough energy to carry out all this, I still do not believe I have enough power to enter a church."

The great demon Rosier stood up from his throne and began to drag his feet around those two demons. They were of the race of privileged  _incubi_   _and succubi_ , they were beautiful, they were the favorites.

"Do you think that if I didn't care, I would've called you?" his laugh could end the hope of any human if they came to hear it, but for them it was just something 'normal' and even rewarding, "So you know that incubi and succubi have different techniques to fuck humans," neither of them said something, the flames crackled everywhere spreading some light in a gloomy atmosphere, "but you, Youngho, are entering hostile territory... you must evaluate your way of fucking those children in the school, the religious ones always have more barriers to break."

 

 

  

Like a black fog, they moved to where they knew the entity they wanted to face was there, that demon who had interfered with his plans, the one who possessed a child to strike Mark Lee for no apparent reason.

Why?

They crossed a forest of dead trees to reach where they heard a femenine chant. Upon seeing the group of succubi, with violence and anger they broke the crystal of the wine glasses that they possessed, made a complete chaos of the place before becoming corporeal with their enormous black wings covering their naked bodies.

Yukhei and Youngho watched them with contempt while they emitted devilish sounds of excitement.

The succubus were the female version of the incubus. Demons of feminine aspect who possess men during the night through sleep paralysis and sex, deteriorate their health until taking them to death.

"What's the reason for this honor?" They turned when they heard a persuasive voice.

There stood the most beautiful succubus of the new generation, with her long hair covering her breasts, her slanted eyes framing her red eyes, her pretty smile, her wings with polished black feathers. Irene was her name.

"I only came to warn you one thing, you fucking shit," Youngho was at least 30 centimeters taller, by the difference in height his eyes watched with contempt down on her, "do not get involved in what I do."

"I'm telling you, Youngho, that you're interfering with our domain... you should limit yourself on possessing women only. Why do you want to sleep with a religious boy? You are an incubus!"

Yukhei watched the scene, raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, but it was his _friend_ who placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He would face this alone.

"We are devils, damn it. If we want to fuck something we do it and that's all," he held Irene's neck with both hands and lifted her off the ground, she was tiny, delicate, if she had been mortal he could've ended hanging her in seconds. But Irene was as devil as him so her levitation was expected, "I recognized you on earth. Do you think I do not know you possessed the brat to hurt Mark Lee? Do you think I will not know that you still have not overcome our past?" He muttered to her face with contempt in a voice from the grave, "Pathetic."

He threw her against the ground with such force that it was impossible for the demon to defend herself, he made a hole of almost 2 meters deep. But since she was not weak it was a matter of seconds to get up, shake the dust and stand up in her essence.

No more words were needed, even the demons had their rules: you could not break into the plans of others and sometimes it was impossible not to do so, the demons were despicable beings, temperamental, capricious and interested in themselves.

Both disappeared in the blink of an eye while the club of beautiful succubi bit their lips, wishing they could copulate with them. What would happen then? There was the probability of begetting monstrous beings called ' _Cambion'_ , beings that in certain occasions were exchanged by babies in human families to bring them calamities and misfortunes.

Irene twisted her hair and disappeared from there too, the only way to calm herself down was through unbridled sex. Naive men believed that they were having a good time without thinking that their life would literally get away in it.

 

 

 

 

**4 days later, Saturday, March 31st 2018**

 

Wood crackling in a cozy fireplace, cups of hot chocolate, small raindrops hitting the windows of his room, the ideal atmosphere on a holy day, the last rainy days of spring, the last hints of coldness, memories that he would always cherish.

Maybe in another environment and in another place there would be soda for Mark and beer for Jungwoo and Ten, but on a special day and in the house of the Lees, sanity and abstinence should prevail.

The boy looked at his friend who had his eyes lost in the window. What was he thinking? When he put a hand on his shoulder and moved it slightly, Chittaphon turned his eyes to his group of friends and smiled, he could talk openly about what happened inside his head as long as Felix was not among them. It was important for his friend's brother to maintain his sanity.

"You okay?" Jungwoo muttered, his feet covered in pink socks and gray pajamas. His face worried and rosy cheeks.

Mark looked at him almost at the edge of tenderness, he loved to see his friend this quiet. Last year it had been a very different thing, and he thought he would judge him? Then he looked away at Chittaphon, he seemed confused.

"Yesterday I went out drinking with some friends from college..." The Thai had some environmental design courses at the University of British Columbia, "but..." He almost smirked when Mark was surprised. Yes, he could drink in a religious day and yes, there were places open in Vancouver on a Holy Friday,  "...but there is a point where I do not remember what happened."

Jungwoo hugged his legs anxiously after drinking hot chocolate, all three were sitting on a huge cream-colored carpet, although Mark Lee had his leg plastered on a pillow.

"Maybe I drank too much, maybe I really should not do it but... "

  

 

 

*****

 

The goofy smile that stretched his lips was the alarm to know he was crossing the bridge to drunkenness. Although his family was not Catholic and they respected the date they were in, he believed that it was not an impediment to drink a little and chat with people that he had met at his university, after all, his best friends had not yet left high school and they could not come to him in this.

Not legally, at least.

His friends wanted to continue drinking as the hours passed and the sensitivity of the Thai's limbs, had erased. He knew that if he drank another bottle of beer, there would be no turning back and no, he did not want to come singing to his house under the angry eyes of his parents.

He said goodbye. _Did he?_ The memories were blurry. He walked towards the street and it wasn't until when the clothes stuck to his body, that he realized that it was raining heavily.

"Come on, Chittaphon, walk straight, come on, there, like that, you can do it."

He said that to himself trying to follow a constant rhythm, the worry of the drops passed into the background, the important thing was to arrive home safely. He thought he was able to walk but after a few minutes the effect of alcohol became heavier.

Some dangerous looking people were standing in a corner smoking and talking in a mixture of English and French and he, who knew both languages but was drunk, did not understand anything.

He felt scared, real fear because he knew he might be assaulted, afraid because they would leave him maybe only with his clothes on and unconscious on the ground. What kind of bar of good reputation would open at night on a Holy Friday? Not at least in Vancouver.

When the people turned to him with interest to hurt him, their faces completely disfigured before the horror and ran as far as their clumsy feet gave them away. Chittaphon did not understand anything and did not want to analyze what had happened. He carefully turned back because the cold was freezing his body.

"You need help," the man was with an umbrella covering his face, he had not asked, it was a confirmation. His voice was calm, "How can you go out like this?"

"And who are you?"

The umbrella moved just a little to reveal a really beautiful face, an intact porcelain skin, elegant slanted and... red eyes? 

  

 

*****

 

 

  

"I don't remember how, but when I woke up this morning I was wrapped comfortably in my bed and without hangover," he murmured uneasily.

The last image he had of yesterday had been of that man covering his body with the black coat he was wearing and placing an umbrella over his head so that the rain wouldn't continue to soak him. After that it was as if alcohol had completely clouded his brain.

How had he arrived at his house?

"My parents say they didn't feel me opening the door, maybe I was too careful while opening it."

"I suppose that man did not hurt you, maybe he left you at the door of your house." Mark looked at his friend, bowing his head, "Do you feel good?" Do you feel any pain?"

"No pain, no... not a drop of fatigue and it's strange because alcohol affects me too much, I just hope I was not too rude to that man, I think that thanks to him I was not assaulted last night."

They raised their cups of hot chocolate before giving a toast and continuing the conversation. Mark watched his friends, Chittaphon seemed absorbed in his thoughts just like Jungwoo. He bit his lip, his parents did not know about the sexual inclination of his friends. Jungwoo was straightly gay, Ten was bisexual but his last lovers were men. They would not be harmed or discriminated against, but they would have a month-long sermon on the "natural" and the "unnatural." 

 _"You almost come during that dream while listening to the whisper and the caresses of a man,"_  he said to himself with fear. Should he still pray a rosary to ask for God's forgiveness?

"How has the school been these days, Jungwoo?" The aforementioned rested his face on the Thai's shoulder.

"The only thing that's being talked about is the new professor." He pressed his lips together, "Can I admit that he's hot as hell?" Chittaphon was laughing softly, Jungwoo was smiling with mockery while Mark felt his back tighten, his car has been the new attraction.

Mark Lee watched his ankle in a cast with care. He was sure that Johnny Suh was a difficult man to understand and he had seen it in the brief interactions he had with him in two days, the one where he collided and only observed him for a long time, and the other where he arrived at school. But even while being upset, he was able to accompany him to the hospital until everything was in order.

 

 

The classmate who had attacked him was going to be suspended for a week but Professor Suh's own intervention prevented that only his punishment was reduced to apologizing to the Lee family. Of course Mark did not understand such an act of generosity. How to know that the incubus didn't really want Irene's actions to have no effect whatsover?

The noise of the door brought every one out of their thoughts. From there, Felix his brother, showed his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation..." everyone smiled at him calmly, he was an adorable boy, "but something came in and it was in your name. Can I leave it in your bed?"

He entered when his older brother told him he could do it but turned around with a curious eyebrow when he heard a surprise sound, he wanted to stay to accept the invitation to share with them but even he had school assignments to fulfill in Easter.

Jungwoo quickly approached to Mark's bed with him. Was this real?

"Your replica of the Namsan Tower in... perfect conditions," he bit his lip with blushed cheeks, then he looked at his friend, "Didn't you say that you smashed it?"

The boy didn't say anything, all he could do was to approach the bed cautiously and look surprised at the replica to realize that it was true, it was exactly as before previously of his collision with that man. He had fixed it for what? For that he had taken the remains of it? There was no way he could do it using that, the man had started from zero.

Should he feel moved? He was surprised. He even believed that it was more detailed, in better conditions.

"Now I understand why everyone talks about that teacher, he even helps you to reconstruct something that you destroyed yourself and if Jungwoo says that he is hot as hell... my friends," he supported one arm on either side of them, "I think your friend Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul will visit you."

Mark preferred to keep quiet, he did not agree with the relationship of people of the same sex but they were his friends, his comments could come and go.

 "If you want to have sex with an expressionless wall... go ahead Ten, go visit us."

"Expressionless?" Jungwoo frowned, "Harvey on the basketball team says Mr. Suh encourages them with enthusiasm, even... he smiled. When you return to classes you'll understand why our classmates are so 'in love' "

Mark wanted to refute the things he was saying but how could he do it if from the day of the accident he was resting at his house? He tried to imagine the new teacher's face sketching something but it was impossible, however he gave a glance to the beautiful replica and his own thoughts became confused. What if it really was just a bad start, nothing more?

 

 

Hours later he emptied his bladder with difficulty and brushed his teeth, he had attended Mass and he felt fresh spiritually speaking, his eyelids weighed and all he wanted was to lie under the blankets.

How long had it been since he fell into the depths of sleep?

He was sleeping on his stomach with his "injured" leg positioned in such a way that he was not uncomfortable, he was calmed, he was disconnected from everything around him, even if a figure of 1' 90'' became corporeal by his side between a black fog.

Youngho moved towards the bed without touching the floor and sat next to him, he extended his index finger of his right hand in the air and immediately a small flame came out of it to illuminate the environment.

"Where is your God now? you little shit," he mocked looking at a religious image on one side, "I should fuck you to end your life, one lamb less of the flock."

He brought his mouth to the nape of the boy, it was exposed so deliciously, his pale skin, the heat that emanated. He grunted uneasily and sank his teeth into that place before sucking the whole area slowly with hunger, pressing his lips against his flesh, breathing in his scent.

He heard him moan softly between dreams, a small lullaby that made his eyes even redder and his dick even thicker. A call to sin, his best task as an incubus.

Within his dreams, Mark Lee saw his room blurred but he was not able to pay attention to the environmental cold, or the fact that his body was losing energy, feeling lazy like never before, he could only feel a tongue moving slowly on his back.

"Ahh... G-God," he whispered clumsily.

Youngho frowned and looked with displeasure at the boy face down in that bed. Why that obssession of humans to invoke God in this kind of thing?!

"God is not going to defend you from this, you little shit."

Mark woke up a little, just long enough to feel someone pulling slowly his pajama pants down the curve of his bottom and lowering it to his ankles. He thought he was still dreaming. He did not understand anything but he moaned again when large hands held his ass and massaged him so calmly that he wanted to beg for more.

Was someone leaning on his side of the bed? Was someone accommodating him in another position? The same hand calmly caressed his tummy circularly while putting a thigh or something between his legs. Was he in a 'teaspoon' position?

"Are you enjoying?" someone whispered in his ear hotly and he nodded carefully, "Enjoy this, lamb." 

From the depths of his being, Mark Lee moaned and moved his hip unconsciously forward when a hand captured his dick with power. Even if he was a very religious boy it was normal to have wet dreams. Yes, because Mark thought he was still in a dream.

Youngho hugged that child tightly while masturbating him, his right hand took care of that act while with the other he used his fingers to touch all the delicious area that surrounded his ass. He whimpered needy and thought for a second angrily. Would he act like that if he slept with a woman? He growled angrily. Not at that!

He stimulated his ass more strongly and caressed his dick from top to bottom, his wet and hot tongue worked rubbing the lobe, if he could turn on the lights the image would be purely sexual, a huge body covering a frail and smaller one.

"I could... I could fuck you so much, put my hot wet cock in the bottom of your ass," he was jabbing with the same effect on his victim, he was already hot, sweaty and tremblingly receptive, "sucking every inch of your existence, steal your orgasms... you could ride me over and over and... over again."

He smiled pleased against the neck of Mark Lee when he heard his whispers asking him to continue masturbating but Youngho the incubus knew very well that if a demon like him took the body of that teenager, someone religious and virgin to the bone, he could end his life and take it to the hereafter in a second. He was too insatiable.

He gave a gentle lick on his neck.

"If I kill you now, it won't be entertaining."

Suddenly he saw his plastered ankle, and he furrowed, very upset, all had been Irene's fault. He looked at Mark Lee from head to toe, anything in hell could kill him. And yes, killing was pleasant, causing panic, nightmares, horrible things of all kinds to humanity but, did he want to share that pleasure with other demons?

He bent down to look at the plaster. Disapproval.

"This gets in the way of all my plans," He extended his hand over the cast and made a brief movement with a soft fire fluttering from his palm, "As of next week, lamb, we'll see how much God can save you from this." A scary voice came out of him as he laughed with clenched teeth, his eyes were redder than ever and his libido, excited by the future plans. "Let the game begin, little shit."

 

Minutes later there was Mark Lee, crying with his face in his hands feeling exhausted and guilty. He had suddenly awakened believing that the dream had been real except for one detail, he was so hard and hot that he could not fall asleep again.

The Solution? He ended up masturbating with his hand under his sports pants but guilt and fear did their thing. What was the purpose of touching himself that way during Easter Week?

Youngho was not present but if he had heard him cry he would've felt much better about himself for torturing a human being and taking him against his principles. Instead, the demon was irascible, throwing empty wine bottles.

"Could you stop doing that? the noise is annoying," the devil murmured lazily as he looked in the mirror and appreciated his well-worked body with a self-sufficient smile.

"Silence your damn mouth Yukhei!" Youngho bellowed in a voice from beyond the grave, wandering all over the space. 

 

The other incubus who thoughtfully observed the rain falling on the city, turned his face towards a servus _(servant demons looking like a hunchbacked gargoyle)_ when a glass bottle came to him by his back, he then raised his beautiful red slanted eyes to Youngho with interest.

"Since when you do not finish your sexual tasks?" he was not even mocking, rather he seemed apathetic, "Go, there are millions of women in the world with whom you can satiate and kill... so with that, you stop beating out poor servants with these bottles."

Yukhei spread his body on a red leather sofa with interest, snapping his fingers afterwards so that between his hands appeared a bowl of white popcorn. Everyone knew there was nothing more hurtful for an incubus demon to be questioned about his nature and sexual appetite. This would be fun.

Youngho scolded Yukhei with his eyes, then walked straight to his other colleague who was not intimidated at all by the difference in proportions. The victim tipped his body forward with a smile full of confidence.

"It is absolutely normal for demons to play before hunting our victim but," he lowered the tone of his voice "since when the demons are dedicated to clothe and care for humans, Taeyong?" 

 

 


	4. A disappointing talk

 

Taeyong frowned at his words although he shouldn't be surprised that Youngho knew what he was doing. It had taken him a long time to get back to the sex club yesterday, he supposed he had spied on him. Yukhei could stand up for his 'friend' but whatever he said, Youngho would sarcastically recite all the mistakes he had made as an incubus, even more those of last year in human time.

With apparent calm, Taeyong walked towards the exit of the rest room but when he had Youngho at his side he stared at him, there was mystery swimming in that red sea they had for eyes.

"Although you have completely misunderstood what I did last night, do not forget... no demon can totally resist a human."

 

 

 

**Tuesday, April 3rd, 2018, 3 days later**

*****

He could not stare into the eyes of the orthopedic surgeon in front of him pacing back and forth in that place. He felt ashamed, but why? Could he assume this to a Holy Week miracle? Had his ankle come out of the dead on Easter?

After crying out all of his fear during the early morning, he slept soundly at least 4 hours but when he opened his eyes he realized that things would not be the same from now on. As he tried to sit down, he expected his ankle to ache and hurt with the weight of the cast, but when he paid attention on that part of his body, he saw the plaster cut in half.

Scared he moaned, he stretched his arms and hands to touch what he thought was still an swollen ankle but no, there was no defective coloration or deviation of it, it did not hurt at all and he could move it normally. This had to be a joke.

"This has to be a joke," the surgeon murmured to Mr. Lee, Mark's father and doctor as well.

 _"I thought the same thing this morning,"_ Mark Lee thought uneasily.

How could a fracture heal in less than a week?! How could he break the cast without even getting out of bed?

Together they saw the X-ray to verify that effectively there was indeed no injury, even compared it with the previous one, which there could be seen the loss of bone continuity. The boy did not want to be believed as a liar but it was true that he felt no discomfort and his ankle was in the same condition before the accident.

"Maybe they made an X-ray mistake that day," Mr. Lee murmured, "but how would you explain that my son was obviously hurt that day? Unless it was just a sprain.

He did not want to delve further into the subject and thanked him at that moment when his brother Felix rested a hand on his shoulder to encourage him. He believed what had happened to him, he was never going to underestimate something Mark said. 

"I just want to go back to sleep, I don't understand anything," he whispered.

"Sometimes miracles exist." He tapped his shoulder with mockery. "If not, who would be your almost twin?"

Mark looked up at his brother with a lump in his throat and nodded, Felix was the proof of it, he had fought for 3 years and when death decided to take him away, the miracle had happened. That level of emotion could not be compared to the healing of dubious origin of his ankle, but he was made to the idea that things were not impossible.

 

*****

 

 

He had struggled with his parents yesterday to attend school, however before getting out of bed and putting his feet on the ground, they had completely refused. Today the case was different, after discussing with specialists and determining that indeed their son did not have any injury, they allowed him to return to school.

Anyone would question their decisions and tell him how bad it was to want to return to school, but Mark was a responsible boy and knew he could not abuse something that no longer existed.

There he was walking towards the entrance of classes surrounded by large students and boys who opened their mouths surprised. How could he walk without a cast?! The news of his accident and the sudden attack of anger of a classmate had spread quickly.

"And your cast?!" his classmate the Geek, said.

"They realized that I never had a fracture, but an injury, I have a bandage," he pressed his lips, the bandage was only so they all would stop questioning, he did not need it at all, "the days of rest served to... to reduce the inflammation of the area."

He lost his words as well as the interest of his classmates when they heard the Lamborguini's engine. The school had parking lots both at front and to the side as well as at the back so this time that man decided to leave it there.

With elegance, professor Suh left the vehicle. It would have been funny for how the older girls sighed at his enigmatic beauty, but Mark felt his back bristle with a strange feeling.

Johnny Suh was adjusting a chain and silver bracelet on his body, dressed in a long coat, shirt and pants, all black. He was carrying a sports bag and was focused at the entrance. He greeted a couple of people on his way with a smile he had never seen in a human being, but when he passed by his side, he completely ignored him. That man really hated him but why?! He had fixed his replica and left it at the door of the house!

His ambivalence was... terrifying.

 

"I told you," whispered Jungwoo, hugging his friend by his side. "See how he smiles?"

“I have to talk to him personally, today.”

In the middle of the morning he had sports class and everyone in his class seemed enthusiastic. He very much on the contrary to the others wore his school uniform, in spite of having happened a miracle, he wasn’t going to risk hurting his ankle again.

They all entered the great gymnasium of the school, the girls, much to their dismay, would have classes with a female teacher while the boys had Johnny Suh as their teacher. The atmosphere seemed to become more tense when he entered the place with elegance still encased in his sports suit. Or just tense for Mark Lee? He waited for a look, even one full of annoyance but Johnny Suh just gave him a small nonchalant look before holding the basketball.

“We'll do stretching exercises, 5 minutes of jogging to warm up,” the last students that left the gymnasium gave him a dreamy look before hitting their faces against a wall “we will have a small basketball game and finally we'll check your physical condition by body mass index. Understood?”

"Yes, Mr. Suh!" they said in unison before occupying the floor to do what the teacher had taught them. Jungwoo gave him a brief look and smiled amused, Chittaphon deserved to see the teacher in person and how he filled his sportswear. _What a delight!_ With mockery he made a gesture to his best friend who watched everyone in silence sitting on a wooden bench.

Mark averted his eyes when that huge figure sat a little further away from him with obvious interest in his students. Johnny Suh really had a dominant figure, his body emanated danger, his profile could kill anyone. His scanning now stopped on the silver chain and bracelet. Did it mean anything?

He was so focused on his figure wondering things, that he got a big scare when he looked away and then Mr. Suh was looking back with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you finished with your evaluation, Mr. Lee?”

Mark looked at his ankle immediately, his ears were red with embarrassment.

 "I'm sorry." He swallowed hard and struggled for courage to look back at his face again. "Mr. Suh, can I ask you some questions?" the tone of his voice came out sharp from his throat and he hated himself for that. He usually characterized by being masculine.

John turned his gaze to the front before standing on his 1.90, walking towards his students; the frustration was increasing.

_But how to please that man?!_

He growled under his breath but that little sound made the demon smile secretly.

"At lunch." His deep voice twisted the hair and the whole figure of the boy, who jumped a little alarmed and looked at him with his eyes open. "Ask for Mr. Suh's office, I'll be waiting for you."

He decided to ignore him again to concentrate on his students and help them stretch better. Mark leaned his back against the concrete wall and closed his eyes to sleep for a while, somehow he had to make that hour go fast. He had to calm the stomachache or the rapid beating of his heart.

 

 

 

He walked carefully to the office that the secretary had indicated. Johnny Suh was the only teacher who worked alone while the others shared offices. Was it surprising? No. Still, why did everyone seem delighted with his presence when with him he was an expressionless wall? Not with everything, only with him.

His shoes echoed against the white ceramic floor, his back bristling as well as every hair on his body. He felt cold and hugged his own body. His stomach did rumble, he did not feel any hunger even when it was lunch time. Jungwoo did not know he was coming to this, he had excused himself in another way.

He stood outside the door that had the name _‘Johnny Suh, Sports teacher’_ on a plaque. An overlaped plaque while Professor Tremblay still was at the hospital. He tapped three times softly with his knuckles before hearing his husky voice murmur _"Come in."_

"Mr. Suh," he murmured when he closed the door behind his back. The man was sitting in a leather chair with a wall full of titles and things that he boasted about on his resume. “Hello, I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

The man's slanted eyes stared at him in complete silence, his soul felt uneasy. Did he have the air conditioner turned on? The atmosphere was very cold. With a soft gesture of his hand he indicated him to take the front seat. The teacher was dressed with a black shirt and jeans, his hair was damp. He had showered.

“Didn’t you have a cast?” he pointed at the ankle “How interesting.”

“It all indicated that there was an error, I had an injury but not of that magnitude. I prefer to believe that it was a miracle of God.”

The incubus brought a hand to his jaw to hold it with subtlety while trying not to laugh in his face. _‘Fucking asshole I healed that fracture!_ ’ he was irritated instantly, making a superhuman effort not to fuck that kid against a wall and take his life once and for all.

The silence that followed was deeply uncomfortable for the teenager, his teacher was serious, frowning and with a gesture of arrogance, he imagined throwing himself on top of him to hit him and scream at him to show some expression on his face. Why was he so indifferent with him?

“What are you waiting for, Mr. Lee? You have asked to speak with me, I suppose you have the floor.”

“Why did you assemble the replica of the Namsan tower and left it to my home? How did you know where I live?”

The older drummed on the desk as it seemed that the gears in his head were moving to devise a coherent response. He leaned his body forward just enough, his eyebrows, his deeply brown slit eyes, his chin and plump lips, looked like he was going to kill him.

“Didn't you say that morning that you had built it with much effort? You were distracted that day and collided with my body, fell on top of your work, I just took things and put them together again in a heartbeat. I left it at your house which I reached because you dictated the address yourself on the clinic the day when you had your fracture. Now you have your replica back and your ankle all healthy. Do you need any other answer?”

So many words in less than a few seconds, said without any error, so much power and rightness in a single instant that he gasped when he heard it. How to talk back when it was true? He pulled everything together because he saw him almost whimpering about it.

"I... I don’t understand, Mr. Suh, I ..." the incubus was grateful that there was a table to cover his pants. Seeing that boy so confused and restless, his cheeks flushed, his hair disheveled, his obvious desire to be fucking masculine but showing sensitivity in other things. Shit, he needed to fuck him until he was exhausted and he NEVER was.

“I don’t understand, I asked you for forgiveness for what happened that morning, you did not answer me… other people and I have seen you, how you smile and you seem kind to others… Did it really affect you when I insulted you? Did I do wrong by not wearing my sports attire the next day?”

The man stood slowly from the seat, walked around the table calmly facing forward. Mark could feel him close and felt particularly strange. How could a person emanate both cold and heat at the same time? Would the teacher hurt him? With the same restraint, he placed a hand on the desk, his imposing figure almost touching the side of his body. Shit, was he going to hit him?!

Frightened, he looked away from him and found his face a short distance away from his height, even when Mr. Suh was already crouched to reach him. The scent of his body slapped him hard.

"Mr. Lee," he whispered as if a mobster wanted to intimidate his victim, his voice was profound and dark as his attire. "Do you always say what you think?"

"I don’t know what I did wrong, Mr. Suh." He swallowed. "Do I have to apologize again?” he deepened the tone of his voice “I have never displeased anyone. Why is your indifference?”

The incubus had many options now, the temptation and lust of its nature danced in the environment. He could easily hold the boy by the chin and pull him to the side to suck his neck, he could place a hand under the pants of his uniform, put it in his underwear and caress the erection that would form under his hand, could dominate him on the desk and penetrate him until he summoned all the damn angels of heaven, he could do so much but... he wanted to kill that kid after preparing an elegant game.

"Mr. Lee," he whispered so close to his face that Mark, frightened, leaned back, the man was angry, distressed. "Was that why you wanted to talk to me? Get out and go back to lunch.”

Mark bit his lip, hoping that the man would break his bones, but when he stood at his great height and told him to leave, the level of frustration was increasing, he did not understand, he really did not.

"Anyway..." He bit his lips again but this time regretful, he had a hand on the door and his body was leaning slightly towards his teacher, "Thank you for returning my replica."

He closed the office door carefully and swallowed the lump in his throat, he was not used to being of someone's dislike. This was his first time.

 

 

 

 

He crossed his arms at the height of his chest to look at the school where his friend ‘worked’. Wasn’t he leaving soon? He carefully looked around and when he made sure no one was watching him, with a single click he changed his dark clothes for an equally dark uniform of the Vancouver police in case he needed to go unnoticed among humans. It was the safest way.

In that way and with confidence he entered the school. He could feel the demonic essence of Youngho and with it he decided to guide himself, he never failed.

When a group of school children of 5 years old passed by him in a hallway, he looked at them with a sly smile. He hated kids and even more the religious ones, those were impossible to harm, they were armored by God.

He wanted to keep going forward but when he realized that something was hitting his legs, he looked down and saw a green-eyed boy, freckled cheeks and orange-red hair watching him frowning. Yukhei bent down and frowned at him.

“What do you need, little one?” He was separated from the group.

“Why is there a policeman in the school?” he murmured almost to the edge of anger “Is there a thief nearby?”

The incubus had a desire to laugh out loud. _‘Something much better child, I am a demon’._

“Don't be so curious, go your way” he indicated the end of the corridor “You're going to get lost.”

“I'm a big boy,” with little hands on his waist he tried to be an imposing figure before the ‘policeman’, but Yukhei was a demon and he did not have the best patience in the world.

With ‘apparent’ calmness he observed the time on his watch and sighed, he would not be stuck here with a brat of curious personality if Youngho was ready as he had promised. Suddenly he bit his lip before becoming extremely serious.

“You must be careful about wandering the corridors outside of class and away from your group of classmates. Do you know that a very ugly man will take you in his black jacket?”

“That does not exist," the boy said angrily before kicking Yukhei's calf.

It was something so delicate that he could barely feel it; his physical frame was endowed with the strength of hundreds of men. But his gesture, his boldness was something he would not tolerate. He crouched again at the boy's height and with a very calm voice whispered amused.

“Do you know what else does not exist? Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, Jack Frost and the Easter rabbit.”

The boy began to whimper and run to where he thought his group of friends had gone while Yukhei laughed amused, until when he straightened up and saw the figure of Youngho leaning against the wall with a raised eyebrow.

“Wow Yukhei, not even Satan himself would have done that, your level of evil is impressive,” he murmured expressionless before shaking his head and reaching his side "Police dress?"

"No one would dare to challenge the law." He winked. "Let's get out of here.

When they made sure no one was watching and no security camera was videotaping them, Yukhei flipped his clothes to a normal one to get out of school. They did not need things like cars, airplanes or that sort of things to move around, but if they were looking to interfere with humans they had to follow the rules.

Calmly they moved towards the exit, Youngho carrying a sports bag, Yukhei tightening a silver bracelet to calm the anxiety that caused him to be inside a Catholic school.

The demon at his side stopped near his Lamborguini when he caught sight of a group of boys walking slowly along the sidewalk and some trees. Yukhei followed his gaze and the smile he had, vanished as he recognized a particular face.

"I did not know that Mark Lee knew the human Taeyong tucked so carefully that day," Youngho said curiously, though his eyes stopped paying attention to the beautiful Thai to stay in that boy with a tired face and uniform.

He felt good by hurting his pride but it felt unpleasant to have engraved his wet puppy eyes. He observed his healthy ankle and no, he did not regret it. How could he play tug of war if that brat were resting at his house?

He opened the driver's door of the Lamborguini but when he looked at the other demon he noticed that he was still standing on his feet focused in that group of friends. Did he feel jealous?

"You're going to stand out, get in the car Yukhei," he murmured. "Yukhei?

Chittaphon squeezed his lips together while Jungwoo told him that it was unlikely to see the hot sports teacher in person. Mark was quiet listening to them, although tempted to put his hand to the back of his neck, something there burned intensely, but also felt cold. Was he catching some type of cold with so much change of temperature?

Jungwoo felt the same but when he turned back all he could see was Professor Suh's Lamborguini passing by them on the avenue without knowing that someone was watching him shocked behind the windows of polarized glass.

 _“Phracêā,”_  the Thai said brightly, following the vehicle until it disappeared at the distance. “How can he be a fucking millionaire by just being a teacher? He must be a rich or in the worst case a drug dealer.”

Jungwoo placed a loud kiss on his cheek before pushing him and making his way to the fast food restaurant to which the boy had invited them. They arrived shortly after getting into a taxi and chose the farthest table from the place to talk in private.

Jungwoo stayed at the bar placing the order while Ten stared at the brown haired boy. He reached across the table and captured his hand while smiling at him tenderly. Even if his friend was strictly religious, he accepted the signs of affection between men within the framework of friendship.

“What is wrong with you, Mark? I see you worried.”

“Nothing you should worry about” _‘I cannot believe that a person does not like me’_.

“As you wish, but remember that if you need to talk about something, you have me and Jungwoo, we are your best friends, we are the three musketeers.”

He stopped by the bar to pick up the giant burgers they had ordered, the onion rings, french fries and sodas. He had not been able to find the ‘hot professor’ but he wanted to give a treat to his friends who had not yet left high school. _‘His little ones’_.

Mark accepted the meal and diverted the unpleasant thought that formed in his head. He heard with a smile how it had been Ten's day in college and how he decided to visit them by surprise.

“But admit that we are the best thing that has happened to you, TNT” Jungwoo winked at him “Your college friends do not compare to us.”

"The only problem is that Mark is still illegal," suddenly his eyes widened at the curious memory of an event in the morning. He put the hamburger on the plate and bowed lowering his tone of voice “I'm going crazy over the weekend, after all I'm 22 years old.”

His well-formed slanted eyes watched cautiously around him and when he made sure no one was nearby, he returned to the previous position. Jungwoo bit his lip because he knew that good gossip was coming while Mark frowned thinking about how gossipy his friends were. Either way he imitated the position of his friends and looked at the Thai. His craziness gave him life.

“Which one?”

“A very gossipy classmate secretly told me that she has a very active sex life, although she has felt deeply tired she loves it,” Jungwoo smiled even more, if it was about sex, it was even more interesting “and told me that recently she has been attending a very famous nightclub in the secret community of the city.”

“That sounds to me like drug addiction and negative things, that’s bad Chittaphon.”

Both the Thai and the Korean looked badly at the boy, who shut up and began chewing on his fries to save his own opinion.

“Well, I've decided to go, it's called _‘Diavolo’_ and I think the attention is fucking pleasurable. Are you up for it, Jungwoo?” he held his friend's hand cautiously also with a look of sincere concern since he also knew what had happened for him go back to Korea for many months “I promise to take care of you, you know they cannot deny who you are.”

Mark's stomach twisted in agitation, he knew that Chittaphon was right about not denying that he was homosexual but to take him to a sex club?!

 

Uncomfortable, he drank everything he had left in his glass. He was scared. What if they found out that a student from a respectable Catholic high school prowled such clubs? What if they took Jungwoo away from his side to send him to a boarding school at the tip of Everest?

Never before he felt so afraid without knowing that all this was just the tip of the iceberg.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the sex club is here!  
> Sorry for taking so long with the update!  
> I had it all put together but suddenly I lost it and I had to go back into translating it and well... here you have.


	5. Sins at the Sex Club

 

 

**Saturday, April 7, 2018**

 

He held his hands above his head and stretched every muscle he could after a long afternoon of homework. He could be happy that he did his homework but the smile did not reach his lips when he remembered that he had argued with his best friends last night and had decided to stop talking to them for a moment.

How could they make decisions so irresponsibly for the carnal desire that consumed them? He could understand it from Chittaphon, his open mind and enjoyment for life was expected at his 22 years and a college life but, Jungwoo? Did he not learn from his mistakes?

He was the youngest of the three but his religion and lifestyle made him feel more mature or more protective. He looked at the watch on his wrist: 20:00.

In order not to think about it, he left his luxurious room and walked to his brother's, he supposed he had also been doing his homework. He knocked on the door a couple of times and placed his ear to check on Felix, but then he opened the door as fast as he could when he realized Felix was throwing up in the bathroom.

His overwhelmed heart was drowning him but nothing mattered, he stood firm to hold onto Felix's face and help him keep vomiting. A hand on his forehead was enough so his hair would not cover his sight.

“Never eat... _ewww ahhh_ ,” he spat the last thing, agitated, with his hands on each side of the sink.

"Felix," Mark murmured, his eyes full of tears, his chin trembling and the most unpleasant memories of the past dancing around his head. "Let's go to the hospital, please... let’s call..."

The boy opened the cold water faucet to clean up the contents, brush his teeth and wash his face calmly. If he did not show control over the situation things could get worse.

With a smile he turned to look at his brother, both were of the same height and almost the same age, but Felix had a hoarse voice that softened gently when he tried to give affection.

"Never eat kimchi when it has been exposed to room temperature for 3 days." He shook Mark's shoulder as he denied it uneasily. Worried, he lowered the tone of his voice, held his brother's face with both hands and looked at him with a frown “Hyung, when I left that hospital I promised that leukemia would not return to my life, it's been 9 years... I won." He smiled.

"It was just kimchi, too!"

Mark looked for something in his eyes that would give him a hint he was hiding something, but Felix looked really sincere. After convincing himself that it had been indigestion, he decided to scold him for things he should not do and how much he would offend his mother if he committed gastronomic sacrileges.

Together they sat on a comfortable black leather sofa in front of a curved LED to have fun with video games. They did not see their parents often due to work matters so they really had each other.

Every few seconds Mark looked at his brother to see if he was okay, but when he was caught, Felix would frown and hit him on the head so that he would forget about those ideas of the past.

“You know you're gonna be alone during the night, right?” he left the remote to the side and looked into his eyes “I’ll meet with my friends at their house. Why don’t you come with me?”

After pulling out excuses for not going to the meeting with his friends, Mark said goodbye to his brother, making sure that whoever came for him was Steve, the best friend he had and whom he had met at the hospital, both warriors.

The house felt even more spacious now that he was completely alone. Andrew Lee, his father, practically lived in the hospital being the director of that huge health facility while his mother, who owns a chain of restaurants, had to orchestrate everything. He appreciated the times when the four of them could meet.

Doubting, he read the chat he had with Ten and Jungwoo.

  

 **Foreign Swaggers** (✿◠‿◠)

_**Snoopy:** Ten, will you pick me up to go to the SEX CLUB? 22:00_

_**TNT:** Of course @Snoopy, we will go to the SEX CLUB to go wild and let the devil take us because oohhh, wanting to have fun is wrong._

_Sin will eat us! 22:00_

_**Snoopy:** Maybe I’ll get too excited and I'll dance on a table in front of hundreds of men. Is it true that I haven’t learned from my mistakes, Mark? 22:10_

 

 

They were mocking of all things he had told them the day before they went out to eat and yesterday when they argued, he could tolerate the homosexuality of his friends but to ignore the fact that they went to a nightclub where many were going to find couples to have sex, sex lacking feelings, sex like animals, no, he could not be a supporter of that.

What if there was drug trafficking? What if someone played with Jungwoo's ‘innocence’ for wanting to be accepted as gay, to rape him or, in the worst case, to steal his organs? He looked at the bible he had and thought that what he'd do next would be for the sole purpose of finding his friends and getting them out of there.

Yes, he would go to Diavolo secretly and with a lot of money to bribe anyone who was needed to get him in. His friends had to get out of that damn place!

He looked at himself in the mirror, grateful he did not look like a complete nerd. The dark shirt combined with his pants, the shoes gave him power to run faster. He put on a coat and went out begging God not to let something bad happen to him. He was doing a crazy thing.

At least before fighting with his friends he had managed to get the address. He walked several meters before taking a cab, the less they linked him to his home or his identity the better. He’d even asked the man who was driving to drop him in a direction near the club. No one could know he was heading to a place of perdition!

 _"I'm gonna kill them,"_ he murmured angrily.

The driver left him in a dimly lit corner. Swallowing the fear, he moved forward on that guarded half-empty street. Yes, there were men in black looking after the luxury cars that were parked in heaps. He had never been in this part of the city and if he thought he would find something bad, he was wrong.

Beyond the bars there was something similar to a club that looked like a mansion of modern architecture, the walls were black, the windows had a polarized glass that prevented an inward visualization. The stone path to it had elegant white lights, on the front above the main entrance where there were several people lined up, it was written with white neon lights _‘Diavolo’_.

He thought he'd find a club in the middle of a smelly alley but this was... even beautiful. The guards at the gate raised an eyebrow that jutted from the dark glasses they wore, emanating so much danger that Mark straightened his back, frightened. He looked down, they were wearing silver bracelets.

“Your ID?” he blinked out of his reverie and with all the courage he had, gave him his ID. “August 2, 1999, you are underage.”

“Yes, I know. Any inconvenience?”

One of the guards squeezed hard the bracelet without the boy noticing.

“Let us guess… Religious?” He almost seemed to sniff the air around him. Mark held the jacket closer to his body trying to protect himself from fear. He told the boy something in a language similar to Russian, no, Hebrew, no... What was it? they both looked at him through their glasses “Why do you want to go in?”

“Because I want sex,” _God, please forgive me, that's not true, I just want to save my friends,_ “Any problem?”

After a few seconds they stood aside letting him in without taking their eyes off him, he told himself again and again that he should not scream, that he should not run, they were not going to hurt him. If he pretended enough, he could find Ten and Jungwoo to get them out of here.

He was going to stand in line but one of the guards looked him up and down and looked up at the fence guards, as if communicating by telepathy or something.

“Enter immediately, you are illegal.”

He knew he was going to meet elegant people, he had warned it by the cars and the infrastructure of the club. Millionaires or snobbish, all those you see at expensive meetings or art shows, they were all there in a way that made him feel scared.

Once inside, the club had a huge dance floor with white lights on the edge of the small staircase with 3 steps that led down to it, the lighting was dim and reddish, referencing to the passion it represented, the floor was black granite. The tables in the different terraces had candles although many of them did not exist, many people were seated hugging each other while kissing passionately.

“Damn, where are they?”

He kept walking, avoiding people who were a little too drunk and who still maintained their perfect appearance. He walked around a couple of young men, the only people who turned around with a frown to look at him and even seemed to refuse to approach him. He found a bar in a large circular shape, with violet dye neon lights where a couple of bartenders prepared the drinks that dozens of customers asked for. No, none of them was Chittaphon or Jungwoo.

“I'm gonna kill them, I'm gonna kill them.”

He kept walking until he ran into a staircase that led to the second floor. He swallowed, entrusted himself to God and climbed the ladder with great care. He found huge glass doors that opened all the way back to the largest room in the nightclub.

He frowned when he saw 3 people on a stage in the middle of that room, there were lights and a show with a desirable production by any place of entertainment. Hundreds of people were sitting around on the floor admiring the scene as if hypnotized. He could identify men and women.

Some women were sitting on some men’s laps swaying slowly to the sensual rhythm of the song, others were touching each other panting for an imminent orgasm, some drank alcohol waiting to take a couple to fuck in the rooms they rented. The rest that remained were dazzled by the passion of those 3 men dressed in black under the red lights and white smoke.

He felt disgusted and scared of what was happening that he was tempted to go back and run away.

“What are you doing here, Mark?!” A familiar voice called out to his side, he turned his head to find Ten wearing a black shirt and pants of the same color, Jungwoo was wearing a blue shirt and beige pants “I knew you would come!” they both had glasses with alcohol in their hands.

“I was looking for you... this place... this place is...”

“Fascinating, only people with class can enter here... sexual freedom is allowed, there's a dance floor down here. Have you seen it yet? and this...” the three of them looked at the stage, “is the best, they all come for this… the show of the demons they say.”

"Mark," Jungwoo hugged him sideways, his jaw somewhat stiff "Isn’t that our teacher? It's ... Mr. Suh. It's Mr. Suh!”

He frowned a little skeptical at what he was seeing, but the further he went, the more the image focused clearly. He didn’t want to say that he was shocked but yes, he was totally enthralled with the image before his eyes.

The three men stepped on the floor of the stage raising drops of water that shone with the lights, they crouched to the ground with their firm bodies against a poledance metal bar, with drops of sweat running down their necks.

Stunned and somewhat uneasy Mark started breathing more agitated, with some luck he held his phone and tried to record but for some strange reason it did not work, it was off.

_‘Tell me what's your favorite game, I... wanna play hide and freak, you ain’t gotta cover up your eyes... baby come and play with me.’_

The 3 men sang in a sexy tone paired with the movements of their bodies. He hated this, damn it, he hated what he was seeing but he was unable to take his eyes off the hypnotic pelvic movement when they sang _‘play play with me.’_

Within the same dance and song, one of the guys, that one with the red hair and sharp chin, held the hand of a voluptuous woman in a slow dance until putting her in all fours on a black table.

"I know him," Chittaphon murmured, frightened.

Jungwoo looked all puzzled. Mark clenched his jaw and although he knew what would happen next, he could NOT see this. Although he could not hear her, it was evident that the woman was panting by being exposed in that way, some cheering, others moaning faster, knowing that they touched their own desperate bodies full with desire and carnal hunger.

Youngho was vehement when he caressed the girl's cheek, raising an eyebrow and running his thumb over the red bottom lip. With restraint he unzipped his pants listening to some screams in the audience but when he held his dick out of the black underwear, he could see something in the air that made him feel fucking hot, even more.

His eyes went immediately to the stupefied and disheveled figure of Mark Lee there in the middle of the audience, with his little mouth open, with fear distilled in his eyes, with the excitement that expelled in a scent only perceived by him. There was a strange communication, the devil knew that he had been caught and although he had to disappear to protect his identity as host of a sex club, his desire for the kid went even further.

He safely took out his dick with his right hand before having his left to comb his hair back wet with sweat. He looked at the woman's mouth and slowly introduced his dick into her so she could suck it and taste it as he wanted.

Mark swallowed. His teacher was a disgusting perverted pig!

"I can’t believe it," Jungwoo said tightly, leaving a hand on his erect dick over the tensing trousers.

He was hypnotized by the calm with which the blond haired man kissed the sensual space between the back cheeks of such a beautiful woman. For a second he tried to put himself in her place and began rubbing his crotch against his hand, he wanted to be on his stomach, he wanted to be the object of desire.

Yukhei slipped his dick into the woman's slippery cavity with clenched teeth, neither he, nor Youngho, nor Taeyong could unleash their passions at the level of an Incubus, they could kill her in front of hundreds of people as witnesses.

Taeyong on the other hand was kneeling on the floor nibbling the girl's breasts. The three could feel the sea of  hormones in the environment, they could steal all that human energy to continue doing the evil deed which their demon essence shouted.

Youngho watched with arrogance as the woman sucked hungrily at his huge dick, but also took pleasure in watching at the eyes of his stupid Catholic student, making him see how good he could make a human being feel. He could feel it even if several meters separated them, his little lamb of God was panting excited.

“Disgusting, pervert, despicable!” he whispered with his hand on his bulge afraid of wanting so hard to masturbate... to masturbate at the same rhythm that his teacher received the sweetest blowjobs.

Chittaphon savored his mouth for a second, wishing he was under the mercy of the three, but even more so of the red-haired man who tasted the woman's breasts so hungrily. He could not be the same umbrella man, could he?

Mark looked around while he masturbated, everyone was doing the same, everyone seemed taken by a sea of collective hypnosis, some had sex right there, men with women, women with women, men with men, everything was becoming into a big orgy.

When he looked back at the stage he could see the strength with which the blond-haired man buried himself into the woman growling, biting his lips, his teacher with his jaw clenched and frowning the same time.

"This is dirty, this is sick, I can’t do this." Mark's tear-filled eyes were a reflection of the fear he had and the unnatural of all this, but even then he didn’t have the will to let go of his dick inside the underwear.

Youngho tilted his head and saw his kid’s hand. _‘Keep touching yourself, keep going... follow your instincts, you fucking brat.’_ It was so when he growled cumming inside her mouth at the same time that Mark Lee was panting with an open mouth in an orgasm. His was soft but he knew that the one of his ‘student’ wasn’t. He had fallen on his knees.

Yukhei bit the girl's neck as he continued to fuck her from behind but when he managed to spot someone in the audience, he began to convulse from the orgasm as he watched how that person used his hand to cum. He closed his eyes suddenly, he was seeing wrong, he was thinking he saw things that did not exist.

Taeyong vehemently lifted the woman in his arms and made a gesture to some ‘men’ to make her take a rest in a room, She was on the verge of unconsciousness and it was not time to kill her, yet.

The three sweated demons with excitement all over their skin, identified in the audience three completely different people from the ones who usually visited their club.

“Mark!” Chittaphon shouted scared “Mark come back!”

Mark Lee looked at his hand after cumming and while swallowing his tears he tried to run to the stairs that led to the first floor of the nightclub while Ten was still trying to take care of him. Jungwoo looked scared around him and decided he wanted to leave too, he did not want to make the same mistakes of the past again. He couldn’t let them to point at him with their fingers again!

This was wrong. Where were the values with which he had been raised with such love from his parents? What was the point of attending mass and receiving Communion if he did not follow the model expected by a true son of God?

Mark was so confused that he did not know where he was going, he couldn’t even hear his friends calling for him. He suddenly felt the cold outside as he walked on the stone path, his teeth chattering, trembling from head to toe, that damn cold that enveloped him in his nightmares was there as always, remembering him that he was a depraved pig.

All he could do was raise his finger to stop a taxi and beg him to go as quickly as possible to the address he had asked for. He hugged himself and sobbed a few seconds. What did it matter if the driver heard him?

“You have to calm down Jungwoo, you have to stop crying,” he handed him a bottle of water they had ordered at the bar.

“I'm here, Ten. I'm here in a sex club. What if someone takes a picture of me and all the nightmare of last year comes back?! Now I am in a Catholic school!”

Chittaphon felt a knot forming in his throat as he hugged his tormented friend, it had been cruel of him to ask him to come to a sex club believing he could have a good time. Yes, the three had been carried away by the orgy because they were human beings, but never took into account that Mark really came after them to take care of them or that it brought remorse from the past to Jungwoo.

He was a selfish shit.

“Let's go, Jungwoo, nothing will happen.”

"I'm a sensitive shit and... I'm not even a woman." he gently snorted his nose trying to joke, not wanting to lose his essence.

 

Unbeknownst to him, a completely invisible entity to the human eye was standing only a few steps away with a worried face. What was Jungwoo doing in this place? He wanted to move but realized that Taeyong was standing in a corner watching an evil something that haunted his new fetish.  
He was a man, a human. Was something moving in his hand? Was it a drug? the Thai idiot would be drugged or... _his_ Jungwoo. No, he wasn't his, not anymore. That couldn't happen!

 _"Do you finish him or shall I do it?"_ He spoke in telepathy to Taeyong.

_"Let me entertain for a while, nobody takes my victim."_

With a snap, Taeyong ceased to be corporeal and transformed into a black fog that crossed the human, a malignant force so great that it was enough to stop the man's heart and take his soul to hell.  
Yukhei could not get involved with Jungwoo anymore but he didn't want to give other demons or succubi the pleasure to take that boy. With one glance he ordered one of the 'guards' to escort them out.

"Excuse me, sir, but I must ask you to leave," said a really handsome guard, with clear eyes and a calm smile, although he was dressed like all the workers, in black. "I will escort you to the exit."

"We meet the requiered age."

"You are not members, please... there was an error so I will take you to your taxi."

Yukhei couldn't resist the temptation to become corporeal and pretend to drink a glass of wine, both boys passed by him and both the Canadian of Thai origin and the Canadian of Korean origin, opened their eyes in amazement.   
Yes, they had seen him having sex on stage, dancing and singing. What else could he expect? But they did not stay long in his presence, swallowed and continued straight to the exit. Tempted, Yukhei looked back realizing that Jungwoo had stayed a few more seconds with his image, but the demon knew that it was because of sex.

 _"It was really good to erase your memories."_ he whispered agitatedly.

 

 

  
  
"You idiots, morons!"

In the huge underground room of the sex club, the indomitable demon Youngho held the 'guards' by the neck and threw them to the ground, causing them to lose their 'disguise' as handsome men and become into what they were, their grotesque-looking servants.

He could not resist the anger that ran through his demonic essence. How could he trust them from now on? There he was, with his huge black wings reaching to the ground, with his naked body still hot and screaming in all possible human languages.  
Yukhei looked at his servants who were looking at the wall or were leaning in the corners with fear, he wanted to feel sorry but he couldn't, nobody caused any of that in him with the exception of... no, _nobody_.

"You've fucked up, you dirty rats!"

"Don't waste your energy on them, Youngho," he walked past him, came to a beautiful black leather sofa and sat there to appreciate the show, "Up to that, I will literally fuck South Americans. I got tired of the European ones, the Asians and the Americans."  
  
"You do not understand that every improper approach puts this place at risk, right?"

Yukhei drummed his fingers on his naked body thinking. Of course Youngho would not be happy with the fact that his victim knew his other life. How would he keep up appearances if he pretended to be his teacher? Suddenly he got up because the wings were getting on the sofa and because he had a great idea.

"Do you know that you can selectively delete his memory? I'm surprised you didn't resort to that... but, use this to your advantage."

"How?" he growled, he couldn't get out of his head the tears of the nosy brat "He, who is supposed to be my student thinks that his teacher is a prostitute, will tell to his director that _ohh he is director of a Catholic school of shit."_

"There are ways to use this to your advantage, Youngho... keep doing what you've been doing, ignore it. Do you really think Mark Lee will tell to his director? That shit is as scared as a lamb because he cums at night with your voice, he expells it through the pores."

He stood in front of his 'colleague' both red-eyed, both practically of the same height, both incubi.

"Do you want him to crawl for you?... then, take him to his limits."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fits perfectly with the amazing Kim Jungwoo in uniform, trying to act all mean and bad, talking about which school has the best food in their cafeteria. "I'm Kim Jungwoo, don't you forget."  
> I ship him!  
> His innocence kills me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


	6. Attack

 

When his parents received them at home, Chittaphon's mother hugged Jungwoo tightly as she filled his face with kisses. The Leechaiyapornkul family knew that their son was bisexual and they knew the drama that his friend had experienced last year, that is why they had special affection for him.

They expressed with amazement at how early they had arrived. How to tell them that they had a small 'moral' crisis in that sex club? No, they didn't even know they had gone to such a place.  
Without missing the opportunity to continue gossiping, they took off their shoes and went to bed. The pink-cheeks and clear face that Jungwoo had was leaning on his friend's shoulder, sharing sheets and space in a margin of deep friendship.

"Do you think Mark believes that homosexuality is contagious like a zombie virus?" He murmured sadly, his voice barely crossing the air that surrounded them.

"I don't think so, let's look at the positive side of all this, huh? He went to a nightclub even against all his fears because he loves us very much and he 'wanted to protect us'."

The Korean looked at the ceiling of that beautiful room evoking what had happened today. They had arrived at the club with no impediment to enter because both met the legal age in Columbia, asked for their drinks and dodged funny men who already wanted to take them to have sex. Then they asked by references about the biggest attraction of 'Diavolo'.  
That's how they went up to the second floor, impressed with the connection that everyone else had and seeing from a distance the show they were giving.

They swallowed, of course they had both wanted to be the woman on the receiving pleasurable end from the 3 glorious men but each one had a greater fixation with one. He also remembered the moment when they decided to leave the sex club and the stunned look of the 'blond' man and expressive eyes. It had been impossible not to be attracted as a magnet, he was handsome to say the least.

"Ten, do you remember the guy dancing in the middle? That one with black hair..." the Thai's laugh confirmed his suspicions "He is our sports teacher."

"Holy shit. You guys have a showboy as a teacher in a Catholic school?!" he covered his mouth with both hands before laughing anxiously, Jungwoo bit his lips nodding "He is such an Adonis, I think it is very likely to wake up the laziest guy on a rainy day so he can have the opportunity to play sports with him... He has double life, what a delight!"

After a few minutes in which they decided to discuss topics of social importance, Jungwoo's eyelids began to weigh heavily. He stammered a _'good night, Hyung'_ and curled up in a fetal position to the other side while the Thai had his arms under his neck unable to reconcile his sleep.  
Mark had sent a brief message saying he was at home, but he was not in a position to talk to anyone. He felt sorry for his friend, he knew that the three of them, each in his own way, had run in a delicious orgasm, but in a brief moment Ten could see Mark's face and the ecstasy was not in the beautiful naked girl, no, his eyes and those of his teacher had engaged in that exact moment.

He wasn't going to interfere in those strange episodes that he sensed, but his five senses would be in a state of alarm.

He took a fetal position, looked at the window that was beginning to blur with the cold air of a spring night. He evoked the face and masculinity of the red-haired man when he gave the woman pleasure. Yes, there was no doubt that it was the same man who protected him from the thugs, however he couldn't remember how he got home, how he ended up well comfortable in his bed.

He began to lose consciousness, but even in the half second he had left before leaving with Morpheus, he could see a shadow with huge black wings standing in his vision, he wasn't afraid; he ended up sleeping peacefully.

 

 

*****

 

He hugged him against his body and burst through the walls of that beautiful house without opening a window or a door, by giving part of his power to the boy, he had the possibility of doing things that a common human couldn't.

After appearing in Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul's room, he laid him on his bed and looked at him curiously from every possible angle. He was drunk, but the alcohol in his blood wasn't enough to erase him from the world, he had to snap his fingers to make him fall asleep.

"You're a beautiful man, very beautiful," Taeyong whispered. He settled beside him on the bed and leaned over to nibble the whole area under his ear, his neck smelled good even when he had gone to party, "and you taste deliciously... shit, I want to eat every part of your body."

He almost laid on the boy but at the same time he didn't, he levitated thanks to his wings extended only millimeters from his body. He put his thin but warm hand under the space of his thighs to touch his balls calmly, the soft cooing that escaped from Ten's lips made him snarl. 

Humans didn't know the power they could exert over a demon when they meet one by accident, perhaps there was no turning back. He shook his head, held his own hot dick and rubbed it in the space between his soft ass, feeling like the cooing of that boy increased.

"Look, precious, I've chosen you as my next victim," he rocked against his ass feeling his dick going all hard and the boy's as well. He could almost recognize how the human even in his hypnotic state sought solace and pleasure in a penetration that was still yet to come. "You're not going to get rid of me until I end with your life..."

He licked his neck a couple of times but when he was tempted to try every corner of his beautiful body, he shook his head. The taste of a human could be dangerously addictive, he had already heard the tragic stories.  
With his cock hardened and all his demonic essence aroused, he snapped his fingers to have clothes on again. He placed the boy carefully between the sheets after putting on his pajamas and looked at him from his height.

"We'll see each other again, Chittaphon."

He vanished from there in a black fog and a roar from the terrifying afterlife. If he didn't fuck any miserable human in this very second, anywhere in this planet, he might go crazy. He was fucking horny.

 

*****

 

Taeyong remembered that rainy night when he met him.

 

 

 

**Tuesday, April 17th, 2018**

 

  
After having a really cozy family breakfast, Mark and Felix walked side by side to get to the school from where their father had left them in the car.

When the 'accident' in the sex club happened 10 days ago, he talked about what happened with his friends 2 days later when he was still struggling to with the impression of it. He had managed to convince them that the girl's enjoyment had been impossible to not pay attention to and that it was why he had masturbated.  
They knew that Mark did it in spite of his 'religion' and they took it as something totally natural. What he didn't like about that conversation was the thoughtful look of Chittaphon or that they recognized with such freedom that they had masturbated because the dancers were as hot as hell.

He had more time to face Mr. Suh and ask for explanations but why? What was his problem with him on having a double life? Still believing that what he was doing was morally wrong, he had no evidence, his phone had stopped working and no one in that place was with a device in hand. Maybe a partnership rule?

"See you at the exit, _Hyung_ , be a good boy." He kissed his cheek to annoy him before running off to where his friends waited. Mark wasn't able to erase his affection, he was his brother, his treasure.

He felt the roar of an engine but didn't turn around to see anything. He knew that it was his sports teacher, he was the only teacher with a life of luxury and now that he knew how he knead it, he felt even more upset. He didn't fill with the profile of the school.

In the room he met his group of friends and they began to discuss the camp that would take place next week. The first hour of classes was nice, he was an expert in mathematics, but the next, like every Tuesday, _shit_ , he played sports.

Considering that until last week even the 'injury' was recent, his parents had opted to advise him to rest once more during that time, but now that there was no evidence of any type and degree of injury, he couldn't postpone to join sports. Three weeks out was enough.

"No one move from your seat," before they could go or even think about getting up from their seats during the break, Professor Suh entered the classroom like a violent lightning bolt, but when he turned around he smiled sympathetically "guys, we'll stop the Sports class for today, they want a Mass in 10 minutes due to the deterioration of Professor Tremblay's condition and I have to give you information about the camp."

Mark Lee tensed his jaw. _'Hypocrite, you shameless bastard, if everyone knew the acts of sexual debauchery you commit,'_ he thought. How could he be so nice to others and hate him just because?

He looked at his side and his female classmates were blushing. What was the big deal with a 1.90 completely dressed in black? 

"Here are the permits that your parents must sign for you to attend the camp, they are two sheets with all the clauses, hand it back to the secretary of the director by tomorrow. Understood?"

He was delivering them with elegance, Mark shook his head when Jungwoo gave a puppy a look to that man while he smirked smugly. _Shameless ass!_

When it was his turn to receive the sheet, he didn't even look at his eyes, he went to the next classmate, ignoring his presence.

The camp would take place for 5 days in a small complex that the school had leased in the middle of the magnificent 'National Park of the Pacific Watershed', a famous nature reserve located 5 hours west of Vancouver. Its purpose? All seniors had the opportunity to share with their classmates an amazing experience to keep in their memories, an award for the effort and a prize at the verge of graduation.

"Will you be there, Mr. Suh?"

A girl with deep blue eyes blinked with exaggeration dazzled by the presence of that man. Mark pleaded for him not to say yes.

"Exactly, I was asked to be part of the teachers who will take care of the students, as well as I am related to physical health and sports, we are preparing the activities. Please in an orderly way, make your exit to the gym where the Mass will be held."

He turned to the side so that everyone in line could leave where he had indicated. When Mark passed by him without giving him any attention, he felt the back of his neck burn annoyingly, but when Mark turned angrily towards Mr. Suh, he was looking carefully at his cell phone.

For 1 hour the students had to be in mass to give good energies to the teacher who was dying, it wasn't only Youngho's thing, Yukhei also stole energy. Until when? As demons, they enjoyed the suffering of others, while serving them, they wouldn't end him, yet.  
Standing there, the incubus was watching as they performed that 'disgusting ritual' to God. They had _forced_ him. He tightened the silver necklace with force because he still was of lower rank to stoically bear through all this. He felt a burning in the center of his chest and a growing desperation. If the bastard priest decided to throw holy water, he'd be finished, there was nothing so powerful to protect him from transforming into a demon in his pure essence.

_'Disgusting, useless, your God is an egocentric who needs your prayers to increase its existence.'_

He thought with disgust, watching with determination the beings of light with white wings that looked at him worriedly in the improvised altar. Why did they look at him with mercy? He didn't need it! But here, in this Catholic school, they had more power, Youngho couldn't face them in a war just by himself.  
He wanted to scream and growl the most terrifying sounds of his demonic essence, everything hurt, he was going crazy.

"Hold this rosary, it will serve you to cry with greater fervor," murmured an older teacher.

Mark, who was kneeling with his hands on his face, was alerted by perceiving something in the environment. He looked to the left side and saw Johnny Suh there with a frown and a hand where his heart was, he could tell from his posture that the man was sweating profusely and his chin was shaking. Was he suffering? All the signs indicated one thing.  
Youngho looked at the rosary that the woman was placing in his hands, he couldn't resist it anymore, even if he appeared as a demon. Could he sweep away the memories of an entire religious community, in the middle of a church? After a couple of seconds before believing he would turn into something grotesque, the hand on his shoulder confused him.

Standing there with his genuinely worried eyes was 'the little lamb'.

He didn't even ask anything, when everyone had their heads down, praying, Mark tried to hug his teacher aside to lead him to a distant bathroom. Youngho felt so deeply nauseous that he wasn't able to say _'stop'_ , the heat of his body had an even positive effect.  
Tripping, the incubus locked himself in a totally isolated bathroom cubicle before vomiting a plentiful black substance, before the clothes he was wearing disappeared and his black wings hit the walls that surrounded him. He was a demon, again.

"Mr. Suh, do you need help?"

Mark anxiously swallowed saliva but could do nothing. That bathroom cubicle, unlike others there, was closed from top to bottom without the possibility of seeing anything. He could hear his teacher continuing and vomiting while panting in pain.

Enraged, the demon hit the tiles in front of him, breaking part of them. He was shrunk to accommodate his wings, he even believed that being a devil made him grow in height at least 5 more centimeters.

He silenced when he remembered that his student was outside. He took a deep breath before snapping his fingers, putting on a pair of silver bracelets and a new chain, and getting out of there. With his face confused, his 'student' followed him, he gave him a brief look before washing his face. What for? To gain time? The demons never fed because they didn't need mundane things, they didn't have microorganisms in their bodies like humans. It was enough by snapping their fingers so that they were impeccable without having to go through water.

"Are you feeling better? Do you have nausea or an oppressive pain that radiates to your neck, back, or one of your arms?"

"I'm not having a heart attack, you child," he murmured, looking at himself in the mirror.

"You were about to lose consciousness at the mass," when he raised his hand to touch his skin, the incubus took a step back watching him with genuine anger "b-but I just want to know if you have a fever."

"Ohhh that's interesting, Mark Lee wants to play at being the doctor with me, come on, go your way, go to your mass, leave me alone."

He felt so irritable and little recovered that any movement was making him angry, besides, how happy could he be if he couldn't fuck that 18-year-old human boy?

He opened his eyes surprised when he heard Mark laughing incredulously and then, mocking directly, turned to him. Didn't he hear it?

"This is amazing, isn't it? I saw you about to lose consciousness so I decided to help you. And in this is the way you talk to me? Sarcastically?" He closed his hands into fists, Youngho could smell the anger in the air "I haven't even told the school principal about the dirty practices you have in that damn sex club, you could have a little more respect then!"

He couldn't help breaking into a deep laugh that shook his shoulders under the angry glare of Mark Lee, the brat in front of him didn't have a shred of knowledge that he was talking to a demon who would have no problem with killing him.

He took slow steps towards his 'student' but he didn't back down, he was determined to face him.

"So dirty the practice that you ended up enjoying it," he whispered low, Lee's full back shivered, he began to breathe agitated. "If you want to accuse me with your school principal, you can do it. What's stopping you? Wait, do you even have any proof?"

He swallowed hard, shook his head but his chin was held by the man's right hand, a hand so hot that he forgot they were in a bathroom locked up and arguing.

"Stop, if you want to hit me, just do it." He lost his voice in a thread, he was really scared.

"Mark Lee, this is why I don't like you, you think the world revolves around you, but you should know that..." he felt dizzy but for other reasons, the boy's fear, his perfume, his warmth, his 'innocence', everything made him go crazy. He brought his face closer when they both ended up hitting a wall,  "sometimes, people just do not match. Do you want to threaten me?" he whispered, Mark had almost entered a hypnotic trance "Yes, I work in sexual entertainment and have my fortune that way, but I have good performance as a teacher... go tell the director, do you think he will believe you?" he placed his forehead against the boy's, he could hear him swallowing while lowering his eyes to the ground "I do have the recordings where you appear in Diavolo... bam!"

He had so much desire to devour him sexually right there and to hear him beg to masturbate him, but it wasn't the time to end his life, yet. He gently released the face of the 'lamb' in a gentle caress and left with the expressionlessness that only he had for Mark while the latter felt his knees buckle.  
He came closer to the sink to wash his face and the tears that had filled his eyes. He had been terrified but he didn't know how to understand himself either, he didn't want to take steps towards a totally wrong idea. But why was his whole body full of spasms?

 

 

 

With some expectation, he gave the permission for the camp while explaining what it consisted of. Jungwoo's mother nodded silently reading the clauses, but then raised her eyes to her son with concern.  
His father hadn't arrived from work yet so they had the house for just the two of them. A beautiful modern house in a good neighborhood of Vancouver.

"Is this safe, son? There will go several female and... male classmates, where will they sleep in?"

The expressions on Jungwoo's face turned strange, but he clenched his fists and lifted his chin.

"Mother, you don't need searching for words to get straight to the point, you're worried because you think I can do something like last year's" he didn't notice how the cake he had in his hand got completely undone, the woman didn't deny anything but her eyes filled with tears affirming her fears, "Why did you bring me back to Canada if you're going to remind me of my mistake? You are ashamed that your only child is gay!" He almost buried his finger in the permit "Right there, it says in _guarded cabins_ , there will be teachers. So little faith you have in me to believe that I'll be sleeping with everyone? Let me remind you that it is a Catholic school!"

"I had faith but you broke it when the photos of that orgy were revealed to us!"

"You're going to remind me that forever, goddamn it!"

In an act of desperation, Jungwoo's mother raised her hand and slapped him so hard on the left cheek that it flared up immediately. Standing like a stone, the boy turned on his shoes and calmly left to lock himself in his room, but when he realized that his mother was behind him, crying regretfully, he closed the door in her face and locked it before locking himself in the personal bathroom he had and sitting on the floor crying inconsolably."

He didn't hate being gay, he hated being in this family unable to see further and being able to hurt him through incredible acts. Was he consulted when sending him back to Korea for a year to avoid problems? 

His stomach ached, he wanted to dine but he wasn't going to endure the strange looks of his parents about him. No mood to follow, he curled up in his bed under the sheets and sent a message to his best friends about what had happened, but he turned off the phone and tried to fall asleep despite hearing his mother's crying on the first floor. This time he couldn't carry on her shoes.

How many hours had passed? He was sleeping semiconscious when the whisper of a female voice caressed his ear in a persuasive form. He wanted to move but... his body was paralyzed. Sleepy and unable to move, he looked at a corner of his room where a beautiful woman approached him, black hair, slanted eyes, a figure dream-like, naked under black wings but... he didn't like women.

"You are beautiful as a diamond, Kim Jungwoo... beautiful and somewhat clumsy, that courage, that desire to go against your family turns me on."

She moved gracefully without touching the ground accompanied by some exasperating sound, demonic laughter, cries of people as if they were tearing their own skin. Jungwoo tried to move but couldn't, the woman rested on top of him to lower his underwear, she already felt the tears escaping from his eyes, if she didn't do something, the panic that had him imprisoned was going to cause him a cardiac arrest or something.

She wasn't exaggerating, many victims died of panic before carrying out the crime.

"I'm going to possess you, I'm going to take you, make you suffer, so precious..."

It was Irene, the succubus, but he didn't know about those things. He thought he was in a sleep paralysis.

Suddenly he felt her scream before a stronger force held her by the neck and violently tore her from the place. He could barely breathe. Was he dying? Maybe, Jungwoo was weak emotionally and energetically, the encounter with the demon even if they hadn't fucked yet, had stolen much of his energy.

With his weak hand he felt his chest, everything was getting cloudy, he was leaving, he was dying. But when the last drop of oxygen escaped his lungs, hot lips took possession of his mouth in an intimate gesture to give him energy.

"Come back, baby," he whispered, "come back." He gave him as many kisses as he could while Jungwoo regained the color on his cheeks, on his lips and his heart beat with the same strength as before.

Exhausted by the attack of the succubus, Jungwoo fell asleep again but this time he turned without seeing the huge man who was lying next to him. He hugged him and caressed his face while he rested deeply.

The incubus covered him with his huge black wings to give him the security he had lacked. Yukhei kissed his forehead thinking all the ways in which he was going to take revenge of that Irene bitch, this had been an attack on purpose.

Now it came a painful truth. He was part of those demons in love with a human and he knew that these things never ended well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei and Jungwoo's story is so precious and sad but precious!  
> You'll see~


	7. Arousal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiit.  
> I am so sorryyyyy.  
> I know most of you want to kill me(?) for taking so long but I've been busy as fuck.  
> I have a few chapters translated already but it's taking me a whole life to proof read them.  
> I'm SORRY.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!!!

 

 

**Monday, April 23, 2018**

 

  
The landscape in front of his eyes was enviable, a postcard with rivers, streams, lots of nature. He could take pictures but he was sure that he'd have time to do so at the National Park of the Pacific Watershed.

He crossed his arms at the height of his chest and looked angrily at his side. Why did he have to travel with him?

20 students for each course, 3 courses in total, two teachers for each, 6 teachers in total. Why the possibilities hadn't played in his favor? Of course, he could understand it in a certain way, although he talked to everyone and was something like _'the most popular'_ , his best friend was Kim Jungwoo and he hadn't been authorized to travel for 'personal reasons'.   
_Bullshit_ , Mark Lee knew very well that Jungwoo's parents were afraid to leave their son with much time living and sleeping where there were male teenagers, even if they were religious.

He was also going to decline his participation in the 'camp' but Jungwoo threatened him by saying that he wouldn't speak to him for days if he turned away from such an opportunity.  
And so he had ended up sitting in the first seats with Mr. Suh, the girls had fought over being the 'lucky ones', but at the precise moment that Mark rested his body on the seat next to the window, the man who couldn't stay totally straight due to his head hitting the roof of the bus, looked confused while listening to the director's orders asking him to sit next to his student. 

Mr. Suh was sleeping with his arms crossed at chest height. As stupid as it sounded, Mark devoted himself to seeing the details that sculpted his face. The man's nose was straight and ended in a small button that was joined to the upper lip by a thin line. He looked down at his legs and smiled satisfied at realizing that by being so large in a small space he had to bend them.

"Did you finish checking out, Mr. Lee?"

Alarmed, he turned his gaze to the man's eyes, Youngho was pleased by inconveniencing the lamb and much more when he clenched his jaw and watched the landscape from his seat.  
Did he think he wasn't going to realize what he was doing? A demon never slept, but pretending to do it wasn't hard except when he was turned on. Youngho, the incubus, was very aware of the boy's presence, the warmth he emanated, the perfume he wore, the 'imperfections' of his face that made him more attractive, the proportions of his body that weren't small but that at his side made him look all skinny. 

He stretched his lips to the side in a brief smile before closing his eyes. He wanted to show all the indifference he wasn't able to give him, he wanted him to continue believing that he hated him when in reality it was getting harder not to reduce him under his body.

What had happened after that incident at the mass? Youngho had regained his energy but his rejection to any religious figure had increased, he had even visited the great Rosier to give him his support and greater protection.

It was hard for Mark to ignore the presence of his teacher, although he looked away every time they crossed paths in a school hallway. He had constant nightmares in which a male presence was around his back and so many more dreams in which without understanding why, he woke up so excited that he needed to masturbate to relieve his body.

"And to think that there are 3 more hours on the road," whispered the boy while drinking a little milk box and looking at the landscape, in such a simple act that it irritated the incubus.

An hour later, the entire bus was silent, only a few of them could hear murmurs, but most slept. Youngho opened his eyes calmly and looked to the side appreciating the figure of the boy while he slept, his calm irritated him but also caught his attention, as well as his hair, his eyelashes, the shape of his jaw or his lips. 

He had seen him sleep so many times in his room thinking when he would dare to possess him, he really didn't need preparation for this. Why did he take so long? And what would happen after stealing his life? Who would he be obsessed with?

He snorted, he had all the women in the world to fuck, didn't he? 

 

 

 

 

Chittaphon smiled with charm when the girl at that table received the coffee and other things she had asked for, her cheeks turned pink under that pale skin and her blue eyes seemed to come to life. He liked to know that he had certain charm on people. He winked and hummed back from behind the bar when he saw Jungwoo arriving apathetic.

He dried his hands on the apron of the cafeteria and approached to hug him from his side, he loved showing his affection to his friends.

"You should work in a bar so you could give me alcohol" he whispered sad.

"No, but I can give you food, cakes, sandwiches and delicious coffee... wait here."

The Korean kissed his cheek in gratitude and looked out the window with a lump in his throat. He shouldn't be surprised that his parents didn't sign the permission for the trip, but that didn' take away the fact that he wanted to cry preoccupied. For being what he was?

The things he did last year were a bit confusing and it was strange that his own parents could only remember that he had done an orgy with men when deeply in his heart Kim Jungwoo felt something was hiding but what? Even he himself didn't know what was happening, but by just thinking about it, his chest hurt.

Perhaps he rambled on for a long time in his thoughts but didn't notice until Chittaphon snapped his fingers. The food on the table was already served.

"Thanks," he whispered. "Aren't they going to scold you for making conversation with a client?"

"There are more people attending... just eat," he watched as Jungwoo drank coffee, he was a very nice man and although he was taller than him, Jungwoo emanated that need of wanting to be protected by other people, soft as cotton, someone lacking affection.

"Have you recovered energy?" seeing the confused expression, he continued "you told me that after a nightmare you felt deeply exhausted. How have being your nights?"

"Very particular... has it happened to you that you feel something is missing and that you have recovered it but you don't know what it is? That's how I feel at night, protected... don't put that face on me, you don't need to understand it."  
  
Yes, the Thai could imagine that this was how people who were in love felt, but he had never fallen in love and he didn't remember that his friend did too. They talked in an interrupted way because the head of that cafeteria in the university appeared from time to time.

With the tenderness that characterized him, Jungwoo cleaned the corners of his lips and looked outside. At this point, he could be in college but a year ago he was sent to South Korea. His parents were never going to forgive him for being gay. 

"Do you think Mark will have a good time without you?"  
  
"Don't you say it, I feel guilty for not being there for him... he has many friends but none is like us, we are his complement, that's how the musketeers work..." he laughed against his white hands remembering something "He is going to suffer so much, our sports teacher is one of the people in charge of planning the activities of my classmates."

Ten's fingers drummed against the wooden surface as he bit his lips, but without being able to resist it anymore, he sighed and held Jungwoo's hands to watch him closely.

"My friend, you're going to kill me for what I'm going to say, but my gay radar tells me that Mark feels something for his teacher."

He closed his eyes expecting his friend's girly laugh but when he felt his _'silence'_ he opened his eyes and saw the Korean with a frown, "Don't look at me like that, I feel it since there was  _'something'_  in Diavolo. Mark didn't come looking at the girl, he was looking at Mr. Suh's eyes."

"I... I thought I was the only one who felt that, but..." He swallowed anxiously, "As someone who hasn't had a good time for being who he is, I don't want to make judgments about Mark. Don't you think it's kind of soon?" 

Ten denied while walking to the bar to attend a group of students. Jungwoo closed his eyes remembering that particular visit to Diavolo, but when he turned to see his friend behind the cash register he seriously thought about making a particular invitation. His parents had refused him a course trip for a ridiculous reason. Why not doing something really bad?

Yes, he wanted to visit the sex club today and satisfy the curiosity of his soul.

 

 

 

 

Yes, perhaps St. John Brebeuf Secondary School had enough money to rent the rooms of the beautiful park complex, but the parents of their students were in good financial condition. 

With a total of 20 rooms leased for the students, the boys were carefully divided into 3 people each, so that the girls and boys were separated.

The teachers shared rooms, 2 for each, but Youngho decided to pay more to rest in the most expensive room in the complex arguing that he had a very bad sleep reason why he lived alone. His colleagues took it with incredible humor, but Mark Lee thought he was a cocky. How did he get people under his feet?

During the day they had lunch at the 'hotel' and later went on a trip to the forest, and then ended up going down to the beach. Some played volleyball, others bathed in the waters of the Pacific, others slept, but the vast majority observed the sunset given by nature.

"What shall we do tomorrow, Miss Alany?"

"A trip to some caves outside the Park in a boat rented by the school, but we will also have activities within the tourist complex. There are only 5 days so take advantage of it."  
  
Hours later, Mark Lee raised his head to the beautiful starry sky and breathed deeply letting his breath to escape his mouth. They had already eaten and many of their classmates were in their rooms resting. The clock showed 11pm and he definitely wasn't going to fall asleep.

He had spoken over the phone with his parents and his brother, he had also made a video call with his friends Ten and Jungwoo.

He walked to a campfire where his closest classmates were with marshmallows and a guitar. Could it be more cliché? Yes, and they enjoyed it. He settled next to a girl and accepted the cup. Was that hot tea? 

"Today has been exhausting, I've been bitten at least 4 times by mosquitoes in the trip," 

The Geek scratched his neck while adjusting his glasses. Mark smiled, they nicknamed him 'the Geek', yes, but his name was actually Jaret, "I'll never again forget a repellent."

"What happened with Jungwoo?" A girl with curly hair asked.

What could he tell them to protect the truth? He drank the cup before swallowing with difficulty.

"Family issues," he rasped, savoring his own mouth. "Did you give me hot wine?"

One of his classmates showed him the bottle of red wine that he hid in his coat before returning it to its place. But what happened to his friends?! Did fresh air wash out their brains? Maybe he had misjudged them, not everyone could do the right thing.

Suddenly he looked everywhere, some teachers had authorized them to be at a campfire inside the tourist complex but they all were sleeping. Then he remembered that at least one of them was morally loose.

"I've never had alcohol, except by the mass wine but..."

"Mark," said Jaret, the Geek, "I don't either, but we're in the last year and I'll still be a nerd in college, for once in my life I want to take a risk... the teachers won't find out, I've everything calculated."  
  
Mark looked once more at the hotel behind his back and several lights of the rooms were off. Then he looked at the cup with wine in his hand and thought over and over again if for once in his life, he'd take a risk.

It hurt his stomach to think that if he took a step like this, it wouldn't be with his best friends. What could he do? If they could never make him drink, he doubted that his classmates could. He could almost feel God's whip on his back.

Still, he didn't let go of the cup.

 

 

 

Chittaphon's parents believed that the boy and his best friend would visit a bar or something common that teenagers do these days, but they'd never imagine that they would change the course of their journey to reach a sex club. If they knew, they would never lie to Jungwoo's parents, saying that the children of both families spent their time with video games or the like.

The Korean looked out of the taxi, feeling the hand of the Thai on his knee. If he had decided to play evil, he had to take it to the end, but he knew very well that if he was afraid, his friend would accept to return home, he would never force him into anything.

They arrived at the club and sighed to see how beautiful it was, the lights, how big it was and its elegance. He could now understand why it was famous within the nightlife community of Vancouver. They appeared in front of the guards and showed their identification, they could almost feel them burning holes with their eyes. Did they remember them?

"You can come in..." one of the guards _-very handsome by the way-_ let them in once he stepped aside, yet they felt something strange on the back of their neck. When turning around, the men looked at them with a frown. _What?_

Jungwoo feared being photographed by accident. If that happened it was his end, but as strange as it seemed, no one was watching their devices. People danced, shared or moved in different rooms. Did they think it would be empty because it was Monday? They had been wrong.

They nodded before going to the bar, asking for some alcohol. They didn't want to take any risks for now with nothing more than just a beer.

"Has the show at the second floor started?" he opened the bottle and drank from it, while Ten was serving his in a glass "I'm curious. Will they exchange the dancers?"

Chittaphon combed his hair back at the exact moment when a woman was sitting next to him, her dress accentuated each one of her curves, her breasts stood out with elegance, she was a beautiful woman.

Jungwoo pressed his lips, Ten played for both sides and although he had his inclination more towards men he wasn't blind, let alone dumb. In the background, Muse's 'Hysteria' played, creating an even more heavy atmosphere. 

"Do you want to play tonight?" She caressed the boy's face, almost sat on his thighs, "I like baby-faced men."

"You're lucky I meet the requirements, baby but just in the face."

Jungwoo hit him on the shoulder to indicate him that he would go upstairs to the second floor, but his friend seemed to have fallen into a spell. The woman was almost riding him and he was staring at her, his hands were already on her butt. 

He felt at disadvantage but he couldn't blame him, Chittaphon was 22 years old, he was only 19. He had more experience in the art of flings.

He moved up one of the stairs admiring the details of the club, held his bottle of beer decisively, if he entered the great room he could be entertained. But before approaching the doors, a man cornered him sensually against the wall.

Scared, he swallowed and looked up. The man had American features.

"Are you alone tonight, little one?"

"I'm..." he sighed. Did he come here to have a good time or what? He swallowed with a smile that was not sincere, "I'm of legal age. What do you think?"

The man's hand brushed his face as if he was touching a glass sculpture, then it came down the neck and immediately reached his crotch to touch him. All the help alarms of the Korean turned on. He really wanted to be part of this but he couldn't be aroused so easily. The other was invading his personal space.

"Let's fuck, little doll" he lowered his mouth close to the Korean's lips, "I could make you scream all night. Don't you want me to play with your ass, baby? 

Kim Jungwoo recoiled frightened but also disgusted, it was clear that if he tried to defend himself physically, he would be at a disadvantage. The American was tall and very muscular. He felt repulsed when he felt his dick against his pants, he was going blank, he was numb. 

The bottle of beer fell to the floor and before shrinking, a hand grabbed the American's shoulder. Confused, the attacker turned to say something but before words escaped his mouth, the man with blond hair held his face and hit him with his own forehead causing him to faint and collapse. 

Jungwoo saw rage in his 'savior's' eyes, a rage that changed with concern when he looked directly at him. Beside him was the red-haired man who looked down on the wounded man on the ground, then he seemed to sniff something in the air and disappeared as quickly as he could by the nearest stairway. They were the dancers of last time. 

"Th... thank you," he said when he could speak.

The man with slanted eyes but blond hair looked him up and down for injuries, his heart racing when he felt exposed like that, his skin became receptive as he rested his hands on his shoulder. The difference in size was very small but the presence of the 'show boy' was overwhelming.

"Are you okay? you should leave, this place is very dangerous," he was going to caress his cheek but restrained himself, shook his head and straightened up "this can only be the beginning, here people of all kinds come to fuck, they won't care if you are a man or woman. While you are attractive they'll want to fuck you in every way."

Jungwoo looked him up and down without being able to explain himself, he had seen this man twice that night, but now that he was looking at him and the words... he felt particularly strange.

"My friend is hooking-up with a girl. Do I... I don't... I don't have the opportunity to do the same?"

Yukhei knew that the person or demon that was hooking-up with the Thai would be in serious trouble. Taeyong seemed calm but he didn't like when others touched what he believed was his.

He looked at Jungwoo with certain contained emotion. Why his baby was in a place like this, _again_? Why did he want to make the same mistakes? 

"Of course you can flirt with whoever you want but that man was harassing you." He adjusted the silver bracelet on his wrist. Restraining himself was difficult.

He saw him every night when he laid down next to him and covered him with his black wings to protect him from any attack, but the Korean knew nothing of that, yet during his sleep he clunged to him as if he was his everything. _'Same as in the past'_   he thought preocuppied. 

"I ... I'll go to the living room, I have... I'm curious about the show."

"There are women right now, boy, and you obviously don't like girls." He looked at his shoes, leaning eagerly on the black granite floor, almost smiling at the sight of him blushing. Kim Jungwoo was still beautiful with small details and he didn't realize it.

Even when he tried to be brave, it was evident that he was still scared.

How long did they spend standing in that little corner of light? He was going to leave from there for the sake of both, but the anxious hand of the Korean rested on his forearm and it was impossible to pretend he hadn't heard it. That human was his weak point.

 "Would you dance with me if I asked?"  
  
Yukhei turned to look at him with surprise, the voice of Kim Jungwoo came out with so much innocence and desire that he couldn't even articulate a _yes_ with his lips. He nodded slowly before showing him to take the stairs to go down.

The boy bit his lip while doing it. What was he doing?! Why had he asked for that? He had come to misbehave and if he was going to do it he had to dare but why with a show boy?!

 

 

Chittaphon, who let the woman rock boldly on top of him, opened his eyes puzzled at seeing Jungwoo move to the dance floor with the handsome man dressed all in black. He was one of the men of the show from that day!

"Go away."

Before he could react, the beautiful woman above him looked up dazedly at the person who had spoken. It was particular the way in which she opened her eyes scared and how she arranged her clothes before leaving and running from there.

The Thai didn't need to know, but he had been bewitched by a succubus. 

With an boner and an appetite without being able to be satiated, he looked back with an eyebrow raised but had to hold on to the bar to avoid falling when seeing the exquisite man with red hair and black suit who was looking back at him seriously. 

"I'm sorry I ruined your hook-up, little one, but you didn't realize that she had put drugs in your beer glass. You are particularly easy to cheat, right?"

The nearby servus there turned their eyes elsewhere, although more demons worked at Diavolo, masters and lords were only 3.

"I know you, you saved me from being mugged once. You owe me answers!"

Taeyong scratched his sharp chin with some curiosity, surrounded the figure of Chittaphon devouring him with his eyes from top to bottom. He was definitely different from his other two friends and he was pleased, he was more daring but he also had to be careful, humans were dangerous and he well knew what Yukhei had done in the past, he didn't want the same thing.

"How can I give you answers if you sweat sex all over?"

Ten growled angrily, pushed away the glass that he would no longer drink, stood still and looked at the show boy with boldness, he felt singularly brave.

"Well, then do something with this damn boner that you didn't let me satisfy with that woman!"

Taeyong furiously adjusted the silver bracelet on his wrist, a sexual invitation even more from that boy whom he had chosen as his victim, could break the protective barriers he had. He looked to the side, his eyes were turning red and his sexual hunger growing.

He shook his head trying to go back to his previous 'state' before vehemently supporting the Thai's chin. If his victim wanted to play, he could feed him.

"It would be disrespectful to decline you offer," he stretched his lips and put them behind the ear of the boy. He had 'tasted' him only a little the day he knew him and from that time he tortured himself wanting to possess him, "your friend will be in good hands, just follow me."

He stretched the skin of his neck just enough in a kiss before listening to him gasp, fucking shit, tonight he had won the jackpot.

 

 

 

 

 

He closed one eye to see more clearly the contents of his glass but things became a bit confusing. He looked around, he was totally alone in front of the wood that crackled with the scarce fire that remained. He hadn't realized in which point they had left him to his fate there at one of the gardens of the complex.

He tried to stand but his feet stumbled together, he couldn't fall, he was still aware of what he was doing. Well, not everything could be so bad, sometimes even the best religious people made mistakes. He knew that his thinking would change tomorrow and that he would be on his knees praying, but now he didn't care enough.

With difficulty he walked towards the hotel and entered without being perceived by the people of the reception, entered the elevator and pressed the last number to go up to the seventh floor without realizing it. He rested his head on the cold metal and breathed deeply, it was about 2 o'clock in the morning and everything had happened fast, telling anecdotes and hopes for the future, the university was only a few months away.

When the elevator doors opened in front of him, he walked carefully holding onto the walls. He really knew what he was doing but his limbs were clumsy. 

"Guys, open the door for me, I... I stayed outside" he knocked the door a couple of times but the fatigue was greater "Shit."

He held the card to open but it sounded like it didn't work. When had the door been changed?

"Open please! I'm going to be expelled... please," The door opened immediately but when he smiled expecting to see his friends, his face deformed when he saw Mr. Suh there with a black shirt open, showing his body. He only had his shirt and underwear of the same color.

"What are you doing in my room... Mr. Suh?"

The demon sniffed the air and made a lot of effort not to raise his lips in a smile. He just crossed his arms on his chest and looked down at him with defiance.

"Mr. Lee, you are in front of my door... Did you have too much alcohol?"

Realizing that what he was saying was true, the little boy's eyes looked towards all directions praying that the earth would swallow him whole. Why was that man seeing him in these conditions?!

"I'm not that drunk, I know what I'm doing. Do you have enough courage to reprimand me when you run a sex club?"

Youngho raised a glass that had wine and drank it slowly letting a drop escape, a drop that didn't go unnoticed by the little boy, a path that was marking down his neck.

"I invite you to leave my room, please."

"No, now that I have the courage for a second and although I'll regret tomorrow morning, I'm going to tell you a few truths." He pushed him furiously against a sofa, genuinely surprising the incubus, although his attitude didn't bother him. He tripped on his feet and fell backwards on the backrest watching the scene of 'his student'. 

"When will you admit that you're immoral? When are you going to stop behaving so mean to me?!" He held his neck furiously, "It's as if everything that comes from me bothers you."

Youngho's hand settled decisively on the boy's waist but he didn't notice.

"I'm an immoral, a misguided but a good teacher, you, little lamb, on the other hand you're a liar with yourself, your words say one thing but your body another..." he whispered letting the boy to shake confused "you are egocentric and you hate me, right?"

"I'm not jealous." He lowered his tone.

Professor Suh put his face so close to him that Mark was speechless watching the man's generous lips. 

"I'm going to accept your apologies for behaving as a shit the first time we saw each other... when you admit that you wish I had the same kind tone with you or that I dedicate my smile to you as I do with other people."

Mark gasped, clenching his fists on his teacher's shirt, looked down at his naked torso and then raised his eyes to the man's, they were particularly slanted as if he was exhausted.

A lump formed in his throat in anguish.

"Never," he gasped.

Youngho stroked his entire back with his hand over his warm skin. He had introduced it under his clothes, the boy seemed subdued under his touch. Both were in a very particular way.

"Then will you admit once and for all that you're turned on because of me?"

Not understanding what was happening, Mark lowered his eyes noticing how his sports pants were somewhat tight by the boner beneath him. In fact, he hadn't even noticed when he sat on the thighs of his despicable sports teacher or when he had begun rubbing against his hip.

Youngho closed his eyes and gave him small kisses behind the ear, listening to the soft but manly moan that escaped his lips.

"Little lamb, please let your body talk."

Youngho the incubus was an expert in the art of seduction, but he himself was opening doors that shouldn't be opened. Yet he was fascinated when he could make this happen to a stupid Catholic boy, _his_ stupid lamb. 

Mark tried to refuse but the rhythmic movement of Mr. Suh's crotch against his made him lose his mind. He was well aware of what was happening but alcohol in his blood inhibited his worst fears.

After the meeting in the bathroom, those dreams in which he woke up so excited had the same essence as this, a hidden pleasure, a morbid pleasure that made him want to cry of fear but also to try once.

Mark hid his face in the neck of Mr. Johnny Suh and sucked that area between gasps, had him hugged by the neck, with his legs around his wide hips, with his body sitting on his tense thighs, with his erection rubbing in time with the one of his teacher.

"I hate you... I hate you so much, damn it," he whispered through tears, but he had given up trying to leave.

Youngho put his hands under his sports trousers and squeezed the boy's ass so that he rubbed himself harder, he was also turned on. 

Both male figures were having sex with clothes in a hotel suite under total gloom. The lights were off, Mark Lee was greedily sucking the man's neck. He remembered the audacity with which he fucked that woman's mouth and, with those same movements, rubbed against him.

"Let go, Mark Lee." He chewed the side of his face. 

His eyes were intensely red, he could subdue him now, he could knock him out, possess him like the demon he was and kill him as soon as possible, but he was so enraptured with that human on his body, that he was unable to pull off his silver bracelet.  
He felt him break into an orgasm as he panted intensely and scratched the back of his neck, that child was sweating and was almost a dead weight.

Youngho was holding back, Youngho the incubus had such a big boner but he couldn't use it even if the excitement was driving him crazy. No, this time he wasn't able to.

Against his neck, the useless human began to sob guiltily but after a few seconds he stopped. He lifted his face from the curve of his neck and without thinking twice, held the face of his teacher to press his lips against the other's to calm the cravings that consumed his chest.

Completely stunned, the devil didn't move his mouth letting the lamb do whatever he was doing. He was so stunned that it took him a while to process what it was. He was kissing him! 

"Please answer back to this, Mr. Suh, because I'll be regretting it tomorrow morning anyway." His lips tasted like wine. 

Youngho looked at his victim in shock but before thinking twice, he grabbed Mark Lee's face and returned that kiss with such impetuosity that he thought he would break his mouth, demanding him to separate his lips to allow the entrance of his tongue and savor him until wearing out.

The teenager gasped, devouring his mouth and clinging to that trembling caress as he tangled his fingers in that black hair. Because of the alcohol and the excitement, he had no idea that he had broken something.

Youngho had never kissed a human.

 

 


	8. I'm not gay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that this contains cursing against God.  
> If you are very religious or something, please read carefully(?)
> 
> ENJOY!

 

Satisfying a need he didn't think he knew was his only goal at the moment, his huge arms covering Mark Lee's back as their crotches rubbed together again with force. Although the boy wore sports pants and he only a piece of underwear, he could feel his dick hardening again. 

"Mister... Suh."

Drinking from his mouth, sucking his lips, hearing him moaning again and again, the incubus was entering into a hypnotic state where all he could do was to give his demon essence what it asked for... pleasure. 

But suddenly Mark Lee's eyelids began to weigh too much, the movements of his mouth became slower, he stopped rubbing his hip against his teacher's, he released the dark hair of that 'man' and settled his face against his neck allowing himself to abandon into the sudden darkness.

Johnny stopped all kisses or caresses when he realized that the stupid little lamb wasn't answering him and immediately checked with a finger on his neck that he was still alive. He snapped his fingers to light up the room so he could have greater visibility of his condition. His skin was even paler, his lips somewhat violet, his breathing cycles slower. He hadn't killed him but had stolen too much energy from the caresses.

"Stupid, stupid moron human."

If he left him, he could die in a few hours and the whole game would be over. The demon observed with his red eyes at the boy who slept on his body and he hated it, he hated him for not being able to nail him with claws or fuck him until he gave his last breath.  
He wasn't breaking any code of 'ethics of evil' while he was clear that sooner or later he was going to kill him, right?

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

The man's hand slowly went down his back to rest at the base, sticking their bodies as if they both melted, as if they were made for each other or just both. Jungwoo felt his cheeks burn and looked to the side, he had very vivid the image in his mind of that 'show boy' fucking that girl, his bite on the nape of her neck and his eyes when they exchanged glances at the exact moment in which they came each one by his side.

He measured only 4 centimeters less but now it felt like it was much more difference in height, that man was magnificent and too sensual. 

"Cat bit your tongue?" He murmured and he could understand, weird when in fact the music was very loud.

The Korean looked down at his feet but the other's hand grabbed his chin and lifted it.

"What is your name?" He said when he felt courage to talk to him. He had almost whispered but the blonde heard him.

Did he see hesitation in his eyes? A small gesture on his lips were enough to be named as hints of a smile.

"Me?... Lucas Wong," their bodies were swaying slowly, the others seemed energetic drinking and shaking at the dance floor with something similar to electronic music "and yours?"

"Jungwoo Kim... Kim Jungwoo to be precise."

Yukhei raised his hand and rested it on the boy's cheek, his boy was beautiful and although he knew that erasing his memory had saved his life, it hurt that he didn't remember anything of what they had done together. Every day that passed, every second in which that man cried for being discriminated by his own parents, the devil became restless and his desire to kill them was stronger, but could he break through the barriers and do something that wasn't in his mission as an incubus?

 _'I miss you so much, Snoopy'_ he thought, _'I shouldn't even do it, I shouldn't even be in love with a human.'_  
  
"I saw you dancing in the living room that night. What are you?"

 _'A demon, a murderer, the nightmare of humans, you wouldn't even want to know'_   he smirked to himself.  
  
"A dancer, a singer but for a good sum of money I could be a prostitute."

He wanted to see the reaction in those beautiful eyes, he wanted to see fear or contempt to convince himself that it was better to stay away, but that boy looked at the ground with his cheeks burning and he could notice it despite the lights blocking him, he could feel his heart throbbing, he could feel his crotch getting harder with the dirty thoughts that came into his head.

He knew that the other had come because the douchebags of his parents had denied him the right to have fun at the camp, he had the potential to do what others told him not to do, and that appealed to him even more.

They rocked with more rhythm when the lights and music went faster, Jungwoo opened his eyes puzzled when he went back and then came back and hit the man's torso, like a passionate dance step, like a game.

He thought he saw red eyes in that Lucas guy, but he was sure it was the neon lights on the dancefloor.

"How old are you?" He dared to ask, their faces were very close. He felt particularly hot and daring, "You should run... I... I am 19 years old but I am still in the last year of high school."

Yukhei caressed his chin, feeling him trembling. Even if he erased his memory, his body seemed to respond in the same way to his touch. Both were turned on.

"It's okay man," He rubbed his lips against Jungwoo's side, absorbing all of his delicious aroma. Stunned the Korean held the lapels of his dark suit, it almost looked like a uniform that made him look even better, "when it comes to love, age doesn't matter."  
  
He finished the sentence while placing a shy kiss over the small mole that the boy had on his lips, on the left side of his face.  
Dancing, almost hugged, the Korean looked at him with perplexed eyes. He had plenty of reasons to push him and walk away alarmed. He was a sex worker! But on the contrary, he could only stay there enjoying the new friend he was doing and let himself be carried away by the natural charm he emanated.

He was literally dancing with the devil.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

Yukhei crossed his arms at the height of his chest watching with affection as Jungwoo slept peacefully embracing his Thai friend by the back. While Taeyong watched the scene with seriousness as if meditating on his own actions, both were invisible to the eyes of the humans at this time, but their aspects were in essence of those naked demons with their huge black wings brushing the ground and red eyes full of 'evil.'

  

 

 

 

*****

 

 

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul stretched his arms up when the red haired man pushed him against a wall, in a luxury room of that sex club. He gazed excitedly at those slanted eyes and beautiful face, he could lose a lifetime watching him just as the devil wanted to spend an entire existence fucking him while he heard him moan. 

They both looked up when he trapped his wrists with handcuffs that hung from the ceiling to the comfortable height of his arms. He had no chance to escape and no, he didn't feel like it.

"What happened that night?"

"They were going to assault you. Did you forget? You were so drunk that I had to take you in my arms. You, in your state told me where you lived and even gave me the keys... believe me, I am very quiet when I want to be."

 _'I made you sleep, we went through the walls of your house,'_ he thought.

And that was it, that was the great logic to have been tucked in his bed. It had been the red haired boy? Or himself? 

Before opening his mouth, the hands of the show boy opened in a single movement the entire shirt to expose the naked torso of the Thai. He licked his hungry lips, traced the area with his mouth hearing him gasping, hearing the handcuffs crashing with each other in a clumsy attempt to move his hands.

"I'm gonna take care of this," he ran his hand across the crotch of the human and squeezed. He was still hard but now even more "I'm a man of my word."

Ten blinked stunned, his lips gleaming in the dim light of the room, a glow that attracted the incubus like light to a moth or pollen to a bee. Taeyong approached, held his chin and kissed him passionately, demanding him to open his mouth so he could taste it. The Thai's hip was looking for him hungrily, accompanying the atmosphere with moans and obscene sounds of kisses. 

"Please, Sir, please."

Taeyong's kisses stopped midway. Sir? Why was it so formal now, so suddenly?

He looked at the ground, he was so turned on that his red eyes were coming afloat. If he fucked him now he was going to kill him, he hadn't prepared for the opposite.

He slowly lowered his mouth over the reliefs of his torso, bit at his nipples, nibbled at the entire abdomen and the little hairs that formed his way under his navel. With both expert hands he pulled his pants down to his ankles as well as his underwear, a precise moment in which his hardened dick appeared with so much pleasure in front of his face. 

Yes, this was going to steal him energy, but he wasn't going to kill him, because he really didn't intend to... for now.

He opened his mouth to introduce that dick inside, sucked with so much expertise that the boy threw words in Thai that others wouldn't understand but he as a demon did catch the message. He stroked his round buttocks so hard to suck him even more possessively. Ten had his eyes closed, twisting his toes and begging for him to lick him deeper.

His cries only fed the demon.

"You taste so good, little boy. Are you gonna cum in my mouth 'my sweet coconut'?"  
  
His lips sucked the head of his dick without taking the eyes from his, with so much strength that a scream came from Ten's throat. Even if he tasted him so gladly, the incubus had the ability to raise an eyebrow and smile with that dick in his mouth, a bold gesture that made an already horny human break in an orgasm.

He drank it, swallowed every drop of his cum before the Thai closed his eyes, before the incubus snapped his fingers so that the handcuffs would disappear and contain a fainted human against his body. His own cock was so hard that after letting Ten to take a rest, he was going to have to fuck with a gang of women to achieve something of an orgasm.

 

 

  *****

 

 

 

 

 

Yukhei looked at Taeyong and snapped his fingers so they both disappeared and reappeared in a luxury apartment he had purchased in Vancouver, something to use other than the sex club.

The redhead wandered restlessly through the living room, none turned on the light because the darkness of the night was their best friend, both could see through it as infrared. 

Yukhei hadn't come to fuck Jungwoo, he didn't even kiss him but he made his dance and farewell too 'lovely' for the human to stay attached. He wasn't able to be tough and push him away so things wouldn't be happening again. The Korean was his weakness.

On the other hand Taeyong had to erase a bit of memories of Ten when he was with the succubus, give him beer by force and splash his clothes a bit. It was the only way he believed that he was really hung over and wouldn't start questioning things.

"Don't worry, Kim Jungwoo saw when Ten was in your arms, smelled beer, we have the perfect alibi."

The demon with red hair and piercing looked out the window with his hands in his pockets, the anxiety in his chest was growing.  
  
"Until when is tolerable to play with the victim?" He turned to see Yukhei who opened his eyes too much. "I don't want to end up like you, singing the blues for a human all the time."

He could counterattack him but it was true, although he smiled and committed aberrant crimes he was still attached to a human.

 "And if you don't want to do it, why didn't you fuck him a while ago and then ended up with him? Just because you find it fun to play?" He shook his head "Taeyong, humans are stupidly weak but also very dangerous, they have the power to attract us and kill us. Take the test, when Ten looks you straight in the eye, think if you would be able to take that shine and that smile away from him, forever..." he placed a hand on the demon's shoulder "even if a particle of your evil essence is shaken, you are done."

Taeyong grunted with sounds from beyond the grave before breaking the glass of a window with the frequency of sound. The click of a 'carefree' Yukhei turned the window to its previous state. The redhead tousled desperately, his red eyes seemed more human.

"I can bet my wings that Youngho is going the same way, he is worse than all of us. He wouldn't admit it easily because he is the 'perfect incubus'" he raised an eyebrow and let his index finger emanate blue fire "But he will suffer in multiple ways... he touched the most religious one of all," he clicked his fingers to change his appearance "what is me, I'll go fuck a few humans over there to calm the fucking boner I have."

"At this rate, I'll end up with a whole nation," Taeyong replied, looking at his taut pants before disappearing and killing a few women.

It was the only way for both of them to make up for what they had inside, a forbidden feeling for someone despicable as a demon. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He opened the door carefully and closed it behind his back, the room was dark and he was too comfortable with that, but he had to pretend things and take a different attitude. He stood in front of the window and opened the curtains carefully, leaving the sunlight to shine in the room.

There in the bed was Mark Lee curled up with his eyes open and a black feather in his fingers with which he played absent from his surroundings. Youngho cursed a thousand times before crossing his arms and talking calmly, the calm he didn't feel. 

"Your classmates already left to the trip to the mountains, they left you in my charge. So, your stomach hurts?"

The boy didn't answer, he just looked at the black feather in absolute silence. Youngho left a cup of hot tea next to a tray with lunch, but when he was about to leave, the lamb's voice caught his attention.

"Don't think I don't remember what happened last night," he murmured with a dry throat, his eyes were swollen, his cheekbones with marks, he had cried too much, "You're a despicable being."

"Your words are an honor," he murmured with a tilted smile, the boy suffered and it was his fault. Satisfied was an understatement, "Eat that and..." He couldn't take his eyes off the feather that Mark Lee held in his hands, he didn't understand why he had dropped one last night "And... rest."

Before he could leave, Mark threw the cup of tea on his back, wetting his clothes completely. He was lucky that Youngho was a demon, nothing human could hurt him, he tolerated heat and cold in extremes like every supernatural being.

He was going to count up to 10 but the crying of a desperate man caught his attention. He turned slowly to the boy's bed and there he was with his face between his knees and arms completely around them, his back was shaking, his anguish was palpable, he was going crazy.

"I'm not gay. I'm not gay!"

The cries, the hurt, it was a sadness that he didn't know and he, as a devil, did know a lot. He stared at him with his tilted face, he was terrified, a fear, denial, rejection of himself.

"I was drunk, I was drunk... I'm not gay!" He wanted to feel compassion for him but he didn't feel it, instead the anger against the parents and the religion of the lamb increased "Everything was wrong!"

The incubus sat on a sofa near the bed and watched him closely. He was having a nervous breakdown and he couldn't help him with that. Why did humans have to suffer simply because they liked something or not? Why did things have to be complicated?

Last night after the boy collapsed in his body after an orgasm and many kisses, Youngho laid him on his bed and covered him with his wings waiting for him to die, but he didn't. Mark Lee snuggled against his chest as if he was the only one he had in the world.

The demon had no idea but he had given him energy without wanting it.

He had options, he could touch Lee's forehead and selectively erase the episode of last night but that hurt his pride and no, he wasn't having it. He approached that bed, held the boy's face violently and looked at his red lips with hunger. It was so big the surprise that the boy opened his eyes enormously and silenced.

"Last night you begged me to answer your kiss, you climbed up on my body. Did I force you to those things? Was it me who sought you? No, little lamb," he whispered, he wanted to kiss him again, to take him in his arms and let him melt against him, but he never begged for anything, "I don't like men either, but..." _'Only you drive me crazy'_ he thought angrily, "I'm a proud person of his sexual history... now, I hope you don't come any near me, you're a damn illegal."

He walked directly to the exit listening as he exploded again in despair and terror. He looked at the sky with mockery as he walked down the hall.

_'Is this how you make your devoted ones feel, you damn God?'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Saturday, May 5th, 2018, 1 week and 4 days later, Vancouver.**

Jungwoo nudged the Thai's side so that he would realize what he was talking about was true, Mark seemed totally off.

Felix was the only one who managed to get a smile but after many attempts, his older brother apologized saying he was worried about the admission tests in universities, when deep down he knew that something was happening. He talked to Jungwoo on the phone and yes, at school his behavior was even more peaceful. What was really happening?

The boy had gone out with his own friends, but he begged Mark's friends to visit him and get information from him.

Ten frowned in agreement, left the portion of peanut on the plate and sat next to the boy while Jungwoo changed positions and did the same on the other side.

"We know you enough to recognize that something happened." He clenched his fists. "Did someone hurt you?"

He shook his head, no one had hurt him more than himself.

"Mark, in classes you barely speak, it was supposed that after the trip to the reserve you would tell us everything but you are pretty quiet about the subject, the tests to the university are not the problem because you'll win a scholarship and a special admission... Seriously, what's going on?"

The boy looked up to the front, his eyes were full of tears, his nose was red, his hands were shaking. Jungwoo stretched out a hand that he gently held, took advantage of that contact to lift him from the edge of the pool and hug him tightly before Mark ended up bursting into a sob with his fingers buried in his body.  
It was a different communication, he didn't need words to understand the message because the type of crying and fear that emanated, he recognized it. Surprised he gestured to Ten, a single nod was enough as well.

"Cry all you want, you know you have us, right? That's what matters," he whispered in his characteristically soft voice.

And so he did, he cried and complained against his friend's body, letting Ten otherwise to dry his tears continually. He knew it, it wasn't necessary to confirm it with his voice. Something happened to Mark with a male figure and he could bet everything that it was Mr. Suh.

"This is not normal, things shouldn't be like that" he complained "They're going to kill me."

Jungwoo swallowed his own tears, the parents they had would never take his life for it, they could only reject him or try to deny his homosexuality not to suffer, even if they happened to treat their children so bad.

He continued crying as they whispered to him not to be frightened, to let it flow but he unlike them, was very influenced by religion, the forbidden, the punishment, what should and shouldn't be.

A little exhausted the 3 ended up sitting down again at the edge of the pool, they didn't want to put pressure on something, they wanted things to flow out of his mouth.

"I'm going to be cured of this, I swear, I like women..."

"Can I ask you something, honey?" He barely nodded, his chin trembled, he was really panicking "Did you ever feel different about this?"

"Never, never, but..." he moaned, his little mouth was a mess between complaints, fear and tears "I don't understand. I'm sick."

Jungwoo looked at Chittaphon and they let it slide, Mark Lee had always been open minded about the sexuality of his friends. What he said was only due to the denial and rejection of what might happen if he took a step further.

The Korean held Lee's face and stared at him, felt sorry for him. Being at that stage wasn't pretty but unlike the others, Mark had support from people with experience in the matter.

"Mark, please... it hurts more if you try to deny this..."

"I cannot be gay, I can't be gay, I can't please understand!"

They stood on his side looking around thoughtfully, they weren't going to get him out of that thinking so they had to search for other methods. Chittaphon jumped into the water for a moment to give him time, Jungwoo did the same while swimming like a free fish.

The Thai had been tempted to go back and try the limits of the dangerous show boy, but the university and the work kept him occupied. There was no night or shower in which he didn't end up masturbating thinking about him. 

Jungwoo on the other side, dreamed constantly with the smile and worried eyes of 'Lucas Wong', he felt curious but also had his limits. As long as he lived with his parents he couldn't risk getting wrong again.

After swimming in silence, they approached the trembling mess of his friend and hugged him by the legs wetting him. Both lifted their eyes more encouraging. That's what they were for, to provide support, that's what the 3 musketeers were for.

"What happened with Mr. Suh? We're not going to judge you Mark, but you need to get everything out."

Lee looked at the sky and sighed drying his tears, his mind was a mess, even inflicting damage could be an option but then he remembered Felix and rejected those ideas. His brother needed him, his brother hadn't beaten the leukemia to be disgraced that way.

"I had some hot wine with some classmates and ended up outside Mr. Suh's room... when I saw him, I felt anger, all his damn rejection, all his indifference only with me became..." his cheeks blushed but his lips trembled, his eyes moistened again "it transformed into desire and one I hadn't felt before."

They nodded without intervening. Mark ran his hands over his face but this time he looked at the front and bit his lower lip.

"I ended up sitting on his thighs but in such a way that our hips fitted perfectly, I could feel his boner... He was only wearing underwear and a black shirt, I could feel everything, wh... while I was telling him in his face everything I thought, I began rocking against his body to calm the excitement, but he also seemed numb, he grabbed my butt and held onto me even more... there I lost my sanity, I couldn't stop, I saw his lips and kissed him but he didn't answer until I begged him to do it. I begged him!"

Ten and Jungwoo emerged from the water and sat beside him, they wanted to contain the emotion. They moved their feet restless, any human being who had the opportunity to have contact with that Adonis was fortunate but for his friend, it implied contradictory feelings. 

"And after that, he kissed me so hard and so demanding that I got aroused again... it's the first time I kiss and it was with my teacher. Do you realize how sick I am?"  
  
He could insult himself as much as he wanted but it wasn't going to change the fact that even now, thinking about that scene, his body demanded to be close to him. Between murmurs he told the episode of the following day and since then the teacher distanced himself even more, he didn't even speak to him down or in a bad way, he simply ignored him completely.

The camp was more a torture than enjoyment and this week's school days were the same story. On sports day Mr. Suh didn't even look at him at the basketball game, he didn't even meet him in the hallways. And yes, he was afraid that he may have talked to the director, to be targeted as a weirdo.

"Mark, independently of all the moral questions you have, please be honest with yourself, leave those voices and those fears," Ten clutched his anxious hands, the poor guy trembled too much "Do you like your teacher, Johnny Suh?"

His eyes were full of tears and he nodded crying in silence. The obsession to be accepted was due to one thing.

"I like..." he moaned

"I like him a lot."

 

 

 


	9. Desire

 

 

He was grateful that Mark's parents would come home later for dinner. Now they had all the privacy in the world for the boy to elaborate on the feelings that were forbidden to a religious guy like him.

His heart pounded in his chest in a fast and almost uncoordinated rhythm, he really wanted to run somewhere and hit a wall, hold his hair desperately and tear off a few strands. He was scared to feel what he was feeling because he knew there was no turning back, even if he tried, the only thing he would achieve would be to convince himself in the most pathetic way that he was 'cured'.

But being gay was not a disease.

"Breathe a little, you'll lose consciousness," Ten caressed his face. He was the most 'motherly-like' of the three "This is something that happens and that's it. Do you think that if human beings had the opportunity to choose, the world would be like this? Desire and attraction are like a blow of luck."

"I can understand that you are religious, my friend," Jungwoo murmured to his side, he seemed very sad "And you know that I love you, but if you think that all this is because you are with us, I'll never speak to you again."

Mark looked slowly at each one. He was religious and had divided opinions about what was right or wrong, but he wasn't stupid to the point of believing that this was fault of the persons he loved the most in his life.

"You'll have to help me," he moaned "I don't know what to do."

Chittaphon cuddled him by his neck looking at the Korean's eyes. The only way to help him was to take him to the path of acceptance, it didn't matter if he wasn't able to tell his parents at this stage, first he had to know himself and know exactly what happened to him.

Did he like males or females? Did he like both? Or was this just a dangerous attraction to his hot teacher? 

There was one thing that was true, they'd have to take care of him a lot.

  

 

 

 

She buried her nails in the pillow when all she could feel at that moment was the touch of a hot, wet, large and demanding dick that deliciously penetrated her. She felt dizzy, had gone out drinking with some friends a few hours ago and now that she was at home she would wake up in the middle of the night with the best wet dream she'd had in years.

A few soft moans broke inside her lips, she couldn't move her body much, only the fingers and toes were the only way to discharge the excess of pleasure she was feeling. Face down with her ass almost up and someone pumping her hard from behind, she didn't want to wake up, she wanted to get everything that this dream offered. 

Wasn't her real life pathetically dry in terms of sex? She was a beautiful woman but afraid of relationships even if they were transient or promised a lifetime, she just felt good about herself being alone... although now that her insides were tearing with pleasure, she was hesitating.

"Wouldn't you like someone to do this to you every night?" A male voice half distorted whispered in her ear, the whole center between her legs soaked instantly, it was a terrifying but sexy voice, no one could ever match the penetration of a demon.

She couldn't pay attention to the latter, all her senses were fading. That 'man' took her hands to support them on the back of the bed, before grunting and penetrating her again, again and again with such force that a human couldn't even stand it. Youngho had no mercy if he wanted to be satisfied, the body of a woman was just that, a body, a wet hole. The fact of what this woman felt or if she lived, were things that a demon didn't take into account to attack a victim.  
He heard her scream, she was in the phase where an unusual orgasm attacked, an orgasm that only an incubus could grant, an orgasm that contracted her insides and stole her energy completely.

But he, Youngho, wasn't at the same level of satisfaction. He bit the girl's neck with such force to give one last thrust that from the bite, a few drops of blood spurted out. That penetration only resulted in an orgasm as soft as the caress of a feather. Shit!

Angrily he left the girl's body to look at her with contempt.

"You're like the 10th one tonight," he growled, red-eyed, rage dripping from every pore "And I couldn't even have a fucking decent orgasm!" 

The windows in the woman's room shattered and broke, the light bulbs in the streets as well, the security alarms of the houses thundered, the dogs barked startled to warn their humans that something bad was going on there. The knives and dangerous elements flew from one place to another, the furniture moved, the screams and scratches on the walls appeared, all this thanks to servus who knew that the more destruction or collective panic they created, the more they would please their master Youngho who couldn't find satisfaction on the act.

And indeed, the incubus closed his eyes and smiled a little feeling the crying of frightened families around the neighborhood. He filled with negative collective energy and left the place in a black fog along his servants, leaving behind the corpse of a woman and news that would come out in all media as 'terrorist attack?'

When he showed up at the luxury apartment he had bought in Vancouver, Canada, he frowned when he saw Yukhei and Taeyong standing there with crossed arms and eyebrows raised. It was in these moments when he wished that demons didn't have the capacity to appear out of nowhere. He wanted to be alone!

"Did you know that the city of Valdivia in Chile had the highest recorded earthquake in the history of mankind?" Yukhei was walking with a smile and his naked body "and today you cause an attack in the same city, exploding windows and everything miles around? Do you want your outburst to be called 'the small earthquake', 58 years later? 

"God bless you, asshole" he spat angrily while clenching his fists before hearing how Taeyong made a sound with his lips. That had been a very awful 'insult'.

"It's not my fault that you don't find satisfaction with Latin girls. I've had an incredible time with them. Are you losing your ability as an incubus, my friend? Or is it that the lack of satisfaction has the name of a boy that begins with the letter M? Wait... What was his name? Mark Lee?"

Without enduring Yukhei's mocks, Youngho threw at his head a porcelain mug worth of millions of dollars, but the demon easily avoided it and started laughing. He had come with Taeyong for another purpose, but seeing the red eyes of his 'colleague' charged with anger, only motivated him to mock of his condition. He, Youngho, never admitted when things didn't go or when they were wrong, he, Youngho, the great incubus, could never make mistakes or fail.

Moments like this revealed the fussy personality of a demon.

"Don't call the name of that willy-nilly shit!" Youngho growled, with his disheveled black hair and his black wings spread out on high as a clear sign of all the anger he felt at this moment.

The demons snapped their fingers to wear clothes and sat more comfortably on one of the red leather sofas in the living room. Their faces became more serious, which immediately caught the attention of the angry incubus. His outstretched wings took a position of low and 'apparent' calm behind his back, managing to touch the ground, he was willing to listen.

Taeyong stared at him.

"We just arrived from the underworld, there are things we wanted to tell you," he growled in response to his words.

"Irene filed a complaint against us but she didn't follow the regular requisites."

"Little bitch," Yukhei mumbled, remembering the night he surprised her sitting on top of a terrified Jungwoo. Yes, that night that if it had not been for his kisses or hugs, he would've died. He had wanted revenge but he didn't want to call the attention of the big commanders when he was walking on forbidden lands to a demon.

"She complained to the great Asmodeus."

Youngho's eyes widened like two huge pearls. Asmodeus?! They weren't talking about something minor! Asmodeus was one of the 7 princes of hell, belonging to the first hierarchy of command, the master of lust and sexual corruption, the true origin of every incubus and to whom they and Rosier (the king of incubi and succubi) owed him their respect and tributes.

"Actually, she wanted to complain to Mr. Asmodeo," Yukhei interrupted, before smirking, "but the protectors didn't allow her to come near, they considered her complaints a mockery for the master, so with much effort they allowed her to approach the messengers of the great Rosier to send her message. Do you know what she said? That we were deliberately covering territory that belonged to her and her fellow succubis."

So they continued explaining to Youngho that they had to 'travel' to the underworld because Rosier's messengers wanted to deliver a message: Rosier wasn't willing to answer the pathetic complaints of a fussy succubus, they could continue with what they did all the time even if they wanted to take men since they were very good at sowing evil.

In short, Irene had been humiliated but, what action would they take from now on if she wanted to continue with her constant attacks? Even she had the right to do it.

"You can talk all you want, Youngho, but I remind you that, that demon is obsessed with you, that she attacked your victim and that you got angry, we both went to confront her. Are you going to make me believe that everything does not bother you? Now she started attacking Mark Lee's friends."

"Well, do what you want, I'm totally oblivious to that fucking illegal and everything around him. Does she want to fuck him? Let her do it," He gritted his teeth, the red fire of anger filled his fists "She's a succubus and he's a man, period."

"In that case, I think that with Taeyong we'll go to fuck him too, there's nothing more delicious than a religious one, right?" The redhead nodded calmly before getting off the couch.

 _'He took the bait'_   Yukhei thought when Youngho growled all the possible insults he could in all the human languages, he'd had an attack of anger in South America. Who could stop him from creating chaos in the middle of Vancouver? 

After walking in circles like a caged lion, Youngho disappeared into a black fog at the laughter of his colleagues. He could believe that he was fooling them but it wasn't true. That demon was obstinate, pathetic and all the perfect descriptions for someone who refused to accept that he was interested in a 'boy'.

"Sooner or later he will fall," they murmured in unison before pouring themselves a glass of wine.

The redhead approached the window to look at the city at night, some anxieties crawled up to his chest and pressed him too much.

"I'm not and I don't want to be at your level of obsession with a human," The blonde frowned, even if Taeyong knew he was 'in love' with Kim Jungwoo he had no knowledge of the extent of his feelings or of what he did to him in the past, no one knew "but it is clear that Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul is ruining me... Do you realize that we are transgressing our essence? Can you imagine what would happen if they find out in hell?"

Yukhei reached from behind and rested a hand on his shoulder, it was important saving hope to keep the crime a secret.

"Unlike God, Satan and all of us are not omnipresent, don't worry, there are ways..."

 

 

 

 

He appeared as an invisible entity in the room, his anger was on edge, he hated that they questioned his manhood, his competence as an incubus and even more that they believed things that didn't exist. He was going to fuck that boy to kill him and end with all the damn things happening, but when he thought he could walk to the bed, he realized there were two people there.

He stopped, narrowed his eyes and noticed the disturbing details such as the lamb's brother who emanated an aura too pure, he had defied death, had a light mark on his chest, but a light that wavered.

Suddenly he looked to the side. With his face resting on his brother's shoulder, there was Mark Lee, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. The dim light of the lamp made him notice the tears that fell from his eyes. He was overwhelmed and the curiosity of the incubus was too much, he couldn't leave even if he wanted to.

"So that's what happens," Felix whispered, squeezing his right hand with his brother's left, firmly, with security, he needed to give him that.

"I'm so scared that I'm not lying, Felix, I'd like to run against a wall and end that restlessness that eats my chest," Youngho took a few steps closer to the bed to look at him with a frown from his great height. _What was happening to him?!_ "I'm damned, I need to be cured of this, I like girls, this is just teenage confusion."

There was a silence in which one could only hear the teenage sobs and the calm breathing of his brother, even if both were children of a religious couple, they didn't have to imitate the attitudes of their parents, they could find balance.

"Diseases are cured, Mark, the homo or bisexuality not because they are not. Do you know the reason why I am not upset?" The lamb looked at him with a frown "because there is nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with that and I don't think that Ten or Jungwoo have influenced you. I believe that when something has to happen it happens and that's all, even if it is love."

"This is not love," he dried his tears with anger "that person I'm talking about is a whim, but i'll get over it."

The anxiety in the incubus began to increase, Mark Lee could be with anyone he wanted but the mere fact of thinking that he could've noticed someone else was making him lose his temper.

What if what happened in the camp could only have been an escape route because that other person didn't take him into account? He used people for his own convenience, but no one could use _him_. He felt so disgusted that he left instantly, if he didn't want to see Mark Lee before, now less, when he was a manipulative shit. Irene should take him to hell!

Scared, Mark looked back, a cold and sudden heat brushed his back but it was a feeling that disappeared as soon as it arrived. He looked at Felix, his brother had no idea who was the man that he liked and he wasn't going to tell him either. He felt too much conflict that he was a male. How would he react if he told him that he couldn't get his teacher out of his head?

"You have to be calmed, regardless of what happens from now on, I'd never say anything to our parents, not without your consent so you can be sure that your secret is safe with me and that no matter what, you're still one of the greatest persons of my life."

Mark swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged him letting all his fears flow away from there, if his brother and friends supported him he could better direct his thoughts to an acceptance.

He needed a divine sign. Would God give it to him if he asked? Suddenly the black feather that he kept on one of the wooden shelves fell rhythmically in the air until it settled on the lamp. He never understood where that came from or what it represented, but the small gesture caught his attention.

 

 

 

 

 

**Tuesday, May 8th 2018, 3 days later**

 

 

He felt the air charged with special energy when that man entered the gym wearing black sports pants that fit well to his body and a gray tank top. The girls who went with the female sports teacher to the other gym, stumbled between them and against the wall. It was impossible for every human being not to see that figure of 1.90.

Teacher Suh greeted them with a tilted smile as they shouted excitedly. What a man! if they restrained themselves from saying or doing any obscenity it was because of the great upbringing and religious practices they had over them.

Mark raised his chin and said with a brief _'here'_ when Johnny Suh called on the list, the demon moved his eyebrow slightly but continued.

"You should face him," Jungwoo whispered minutes later when they were stretching "At some point, you have to be clear about what happens to him too, I mean, he's a teacher, you don't even know how old is he."

He nodded, of course he wanted to know what was going through that man's head. Was it fair that only he had the pressure and guilt nibbling his insides?

They played a basketball game in the remaining half hour, the players were randomly divided into teams. To the surprise and delight of everybody, Mr. Suh was included in one of the teams because the other students were exhausted. When he looked up he saw Mark Lee face to face, the little boy was on the opposite team.

"10 minutes of the game, the rules are simple. Did you understand?"

 _'I'm good at this'_   Lee told himself, and he wasn't lying, the boy was very good at playing. At the beginning the ball fell into his hands and began to bounce it on the ground as he moved through the gym, he passed it onto another boy but the opposite team also knew about tactics.

Everyone was enjoying themselves even though Jungwoo was the only one who could realize that there was tension between the teacher and his best friend, not for nothing was he chewing his lips with pleasure when they avoided each other.

But there came a time when the tension overcame the incubus' patience. He was so angry seeing how well the lamb played, that when he had the opportunity to take the ball, he used the whole side of his body like a wall causing the little boy to be pushed through the ground, no one could hold against the strength of a demon.

"Mark!"

His classmates shouted in unison. The boy felt his back crawling on the floor and a nausea that took control of his head and stomach. That had been on purpose. Angrily, tired and sweaty, he stood immediately and stared into his teacher's eyes. _What the fuck was he thinking?!_

But the words didn't come out of his mouth, the anger was much stronger. He felt so embarrassed that he didn't care they were still in classes, he kicked the ball and it hit against a wall before leaving the gym to a destination unknown to others. His knees were injured and his elbows too, even a few drops of blood had fallen.

Son a bitch!

Youngho, who was breathing heavily, whispered to his students that they could go to the dressing rooms to shower and change while he went to check on Mark. Nobody could understand the overreaction of his friend, it was 'clear' that it had been an accident.

_Yeah right._

The incubus sniffed the air in search of the characteristic smell of that boy, an essence that had left him nuts since the day they collided with each other. It was over, it was already decided that today would be the last day he served in this damned Catholic school. To what purpose if he no longer wanted Mark as his victim? 

If there were no security cameras nearby he'd have gone in a black fog, but no, instead he was walking quickly through the corridors feeling the boy's presence closer and closer. Upon seeing the door of his office half-opened, his anger increased. He was there!

He strode hard, slammed the door and locked it before turning and seeing the little lamb with his fists to his sides and his body shaking, the sweat on his skin had not dried and his hair was damp sticking to his skin. He was also on equal footing, his black hair was messy back, his skin pearly, his breathing agitated. This was going to end badly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! What is your damn problem?!"

"That mouth and those words are not what a good son of God would say," he raised an eyebrow, his full figure of 1.90 was leaning against the door "I hate you."

"You're an animal. You pushed me on purpose!" He took big steps and hit him in the stomach "Is that the behavior of a man who is a teacher?!"

Youngho used the same force to get rid of him and move to another part of the office, the anger in the human only made him look deliciously attractive and he didn't want to see him like that.

"Let's make things clear, okay? because it seems that you can't get over the fact that I threw you a damn cup of tea in that camp," he growled, all the courage he didn't think he had was coming out, all the bad words he never said in his life were being pronounced. "I kissed you, yes, I was on top of you rubbing against you. Aren't we going to talk about that? Are we going to let it pass like nothing?"

"So hilarous, Mark Lee. I remember very well that who were in denial was you, whispering that you weren't gay, it was you who cried... I'll never refuse to what it may come, that doesn't make you special."

That had been a low blow, the boy's mouth opened so incredulous at his words. Yes, of course he knew that he himself wanted to put a barrier at the beginning, but it had been difficult to recognize, despite of how sick he felt about it, that he liked his teacher too much. And now Johnny Suh said so easily that it hadn't affected him at all?

He didn't want to be sensitive, but his soul and his insides were already crumbled enough, he had cried a lot believing that 'feeling gay' was a sin, and it seemed that he still had much more to cry.

He dried his tears angrily, walked resolutely to the door but before he could turn the knob of it, the growl of his teacher filled the place.

He was so stunned that it was easy for the incubus to corner him against a wall and trap him in it and his body, the boy's legs surrounded him at the height of his hips. Annoyed, he took his chin so they could stare at each other.

"What are you playing?" He whispered, both were panting from the previous basketball game and from the sexual tension "I'm not anyone's game, less of an illegal kid."

"I'm not a child," his voice trembled. "I'm a man who, despite how much he hates the idea, wants his sports teacher with impetuosity. Am I really indifferent to you?"

Youngho closed his eyes, he could count to 10 and ignore everything, but it was impossible to believe that he didn't feel against his pants the delicious boner of Mark Lee, that the mixture of sweat and agitation wasn't fucking his demon essence, that the tears in him didn't upset or worry him. 

In a swift movement he stuck him to his body as if he was a small koala, with one hand and in a single movement he discarded everything he had on the desk and used the surface to lay the boy's body down. He didn't even have time to complain or be surprised, he only answered to his animal instincts to separate the boy's legs and lean forward to devour his mouth by holding him by the nape.

It was a kiss full of rage, but a kiss so hot that they both moaned, the older one forced him to part his lips to suck his tongue with his. He had never kissed anyone, not even the damn Irene. Why was it so sublime to do it with Mark Lee?

He was hypnotized, his hip rocked against the boy's crotch, he could fuck him, he could end all this madness and kill him now, but when he stopped sucking his lips, he stared into his eyes.

His eyes shone, his half-open mouth seemed to cry out to be tasted again. The conversation he'd had two nights ago with his brother. Were they talking about him? He looked at his crotch, he was hard and for him.

The demon's possessiveness became stronger than ever, the Catholic lamb desired him. Was he able to leave him to the fate of Irene, the succubus? Was he able to share him with others? Never! 

With a single movement he picked him up and sat him on the desk, the boy was at his mercy.

"One day, sooner or later, I'm going to eat every part of your beautiful body," he licked the side of his neck, the delicious taste of his sweat with the mixture of desire. Mark groaned hoarsely, his fingers were buried in the back of his teacher, "one day you'll make me go crazy," he kissed him again because he couldn't leave his mouth, it was a shit being dragged by that. He bit a couple of times  "one day you'll have to take responsibility for this..." he carefully held the boy's hand before he placed it over his pants, instinctively the student held his dick and opened his eyes with force "one day I'm not going to care about your age and I won't accept a refusal on your part, I'm not anyone's game. Understand?"

He nodded carefully before standing, bringing his hands to Johnny Suh's neck, pulling him to kiss him. All the student needed was to silence the voices of guilt in his head with the sinful caresses he was giving him, and the demon the only thing he wanted was to imprint in his mouth the taste of his new and unique obsession, his boy... his little lamb.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	10. Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I forgot to thank Olivia for the amazing fan art she created for this story, the writer is really happy with it because it has amazing details she took from it.  
> Thank you so much! ♥
> 
> To the ones who are still keeping an eye on this, thank you very much!  
> HAPPY READINGGGGGGGG ♥

If he could kiss him for all eternity while running his body with both hands, then everything else wouldn't matter at all.

Slowly he stretched his upper lip as if it was a strawberry gum, his lips dragged lazily to the side under the lobe of his ear. He was still sweating and he took advantage by licking every drop that came from the boy's skin. He hated the smell humans had but Mark Lee smelled and tasted like glory all the time.

_Damn lamb._

He sucked his skin a little more before licking the edge of his right ear and bringing his lips to whisper hoarsely.

"It's better that... you go to shower, you must go back to class."

He felt the boy's dick even harder under his sports pants, he was too receptive at any estimulation and that only made things easier but complicated them at the same time. His mouth felt hot and wet, longing to lower his pants, underwear and then cover his dick to suck from the base to the tip.

He shook his head, if Mark Lee had not yet fainted from the kisses, it could be due to many reasons. They were inside a Catholic school, maybe he was protected but if he wasn't? Was he in the mood to put together an alibi or erase the memory of all his students if the lamb fainted?

He didn't even know how _not_   to kill him.

"Ow," the boy muttered under his breath as he turned his arm and saw his elbows clearly.

Youngho closed his eyes, sighed and walked to the desk. He had nothing, but he had the necessary power to make objects appear. That was how 'magically' inside the drawers of his desk he took out a first aid kit, opened it and looked for an ointment.

"Come here," he murmured. Somewhat timid, Mark approached, sat in the chair where he was indicating and waited until the latter held his arms with extreme care while applying the ointment on the elbows. With his thumb he traced moderately over the damaged skin, he had injured that surface with the friction generated from the dragging and he knew it was his fault, it had been on purpose.

Would he ask for forgiveness?

No, he had to do it.

So, kneeling in front of the little lamb, he placed a small square gauze and a transparent dressing on each elbow over the ointment. He raised an eyebrow with mockery when he realized that they looked like little white elbow patches. He lowered his eyes a little more and paid attention to his knees, the right side had blood stains, the friction had ripped off a thin layer of skin.

"You're going to sue me for this with your father the doctor, right?" He held his leg and applied the ointment on top of the wound. He was concentrated.

Mark barely remembered his name, there was that huge man on the floor with his back bent forward, giving him 'first aid'. It only had to take a glance or a subtle gesture and he knew he was done.

How had he come to desire him so much when actually, he never felt attraction to any man in his life? 

Youngho looked up into the boy's eyes, swallowed hard, there was desire and his cock gave him away, his eyes, his knotted brows. He was only centimeters from his crotch, he could eat him as he wanted.

_'Remember you can kill him if you get too excited.'_

He shook his head, stood up in one movement and walked to the door. Mark followed behind him while combing his hair. He didn't even know what to say to him, he had confessed his desire for him before accepting his new condition, he was ruined.

"It's a miraculous ointment, tomorrow you won't have wounds..."

He turned to look at him, if Youngho was bipolar, the human too. He had been so angry when he wanted to face him in the office but now he looked like that, like a little lamb.

"I hope we're levelheaded, I need to talk about what happened," he swallowed, his voice shaking. "Please."

He bent forward and murmured near his ear with the softest voice possible.

"You know where to find me in the hours after classes, if you want to talk I won't make things so easy for you."

He sucked his lips but stopped before Mark Lee could answer. The force unsettled him. Instinctively the boy looked at his crotch. How was he going to disguise his boner now? He grumbled before leaving, he'd have to think about the most horrible things in the world so that the blood would stop flowing to that area.

When he was alone, Youngho looked at the desk and all the things that had been thrown. With a single movement of his hand, everything got back to its place, even the shattered portable computer was instantly regenerated.

He bit his lips, the boy wanted him, he was falling into the trap but the demon had to be careful... _even the bullfighters die by the horns_.

 

 

 

 

He couldn't avoid gesturing the disgust that caused him to cut the fruit into small pieces and put them in a plastic cup. Now that they were in spring and there wasn't much left for summer, the students of the university seemed more excited to eat them, they were sold very fast.

He washed his hands delicately before drying them with a paper towel. It was time to eat and he had finished his workday, he also had studies to attend to. When he left the small dressing room and went to say goodbye to his coworkers, one of them came up to tell him that someone was waiting for him. 

They couldn't be his friends, they were still in school. He left the cafeteria, but it wasn't necessary to search too much to know who it was. Leaning on a luxurious sports vehicle (a black Koenigsegg Agera R) was that man with red hair, black pants, gray shirt and an air of superiority.

Everyone turned around to see him. What kind of mafia was he from? Was him a Yakuza? 

Blushing, he walked timidly towards him, his heart was overflowing and the images of 2 weeks ago were calling him.

"Next time you come, you could be riding a lion. You didn't find anything more striking than this?" he pointed at the vehicle "It must cost so much."

"2 million dollars are nothing," he smiled "Johnny collects vehicles, the most miserable one is that Lamborghini that he takes to work, but in fact he has others that costed him three times more this one," at seeing the horror on the face of the Thai, he shook his head "I'm sorry, I didn't want to boast like that... Are you busy?"

"I have classes in 2 hours..." The demon smiled at seeing his cheeks flushed, then shook his head and tried to stay serious. He couldn't act like an idiot! 

"Then I invite you to lunch, I promise it won't be at the sex club."

Chittaphon was not even clear if he should take it as a good thing or to start protesting right there. He was a little adventurous when he went out at night to entertain himself and although he was open minded he always had excellent grades and was good even to his parents. He hoped not to be dragged along the path of evil so easily.

He nodded and approached the passenger seat, but it was Taeyong who stepped forward and opened the door elegantly for the Thai.

"Thanks," he whispered before entering and accommodating himself. Taeyong closed the door, leaned sideways on the vehicle and looked straight ahead with a frown. He thought he had seen Irene's figure and that made him be alert, the only one of the 3 humans that had not been attacked yet was Chittaphon and no, he wasn't willing for another demon to take the credit for his death.

Already inside the car he played _'Hysteria'_   by Muse and he smirked instantly and then smiled when he felt the Thai hold his breath, that music had been in the club the day he locked him in a luxury room and sucked him off until he orgasmed.

 _'It's bugging me_  
_Grating me_  
_And twisting me around_  

 

_Yeah I'm endlessly_  
_Caving in_  
_And turning inside out_

_'Cause I want it now_  
_I want it now_  
_Give me your heart and your soul_  
_And I'm breaking out_  
_I'm breaking out_  
_Last chance to lose control'_

 

Oh, such a convenient lyrics.

They didn't talk all the way, but the sexual atmosphere was irritating. Like Youngho, he had also met a human by accident, there was no way to get him off his head.

 

 

"What do you want to order?" Once inside an Italian restaurant both looked at the menu, the boy's permanent flushed cheeks distracted him. He coughed and asked again, "Is there something you already thought about?"

"Lasagne with di funghi cream," his accent had been appropriate  "I would order a glass of red wine, but I can't go drunk."

In perfect Italian, the red-haired man addressed the waiter indicating the request, the curiosity in Ten increased. Who was he and why did he believe he had the right to ask him out as if they were already a couple? He wasn't horrified, instead, he liked the idea, he was a man with personality and he'd wanted an adventure in his boring life.

"What's your name? I think... I think it's a bit uncomfortable to be eating with you, to have allowed the club thing to happen and, I don't know anything about you, nor you about me."

Taeyong, who had a hand on his chin thoughtfully, held his breath. They, as supernatural entities, didn't have a surname, they were only assigned a name. Yukhei was Lucas Wong, Youngho was Johnny Suh, and he?

"Lee Taeyong," _great, he had no imagination_  "What else do you want to know about me, curious child?"

"Your age... you don't look older than me."

His victim was a beautiful man, curious, when he speaks English you notice a slight Thai accent, he had a beautiful body. He couldn't help but smile. What age could he tell? If he told him the truth, he would think he was a madman. Demons, like angels or spirits, didn't have ages because they weren't alive, they only 'existed' and in the case of comparing their existence with human time/space, who would believe that he was 15,000 years old?

"I'm Lee Taeyong, a 25-year-old man who spends much of his day as a sex club manager, I also entertain clients with erotic dances, implicit and explicit sexual demonstrations and... I have sex for a lot of money."

Ten opened his mouth for a moment, shocked by his sudden sincerity attack, it was clear that his life was related to sex work but hearing it from his mouth in that way, made him feel strange.

Would he also be working on drug trafficking? The world of sex and gambling almost always went hand in hand with the world of bad habits and Diavolo had that, a strange environment as if people were under collective hypnosis.

He hadn't realized how long he had been looking at his hands until Taeyong's slim fingers held his chin. He lifted his eyes to him, he didn't seem happy.

"If I said something wrong I hope you forgive me, I didn't want to scare you but the thing is like that, it's what I work on and I prefer to be honest with you."

Ten bit his lip. Who was he to judge people? He blushed and looked at his plate of lasagna when it reached the table, Taeyong saved him from being mugged and left him at home, saved him from being drugged and he didn't do anything he didn't want that night at the sex club.

A man who used drugs and had bad intentions wouldn't act that way.

Ten smiled again but this time from ear to ear, he was in a restaurant with someone beautiful, the best decision was to let things flow. How many people would like to be in his position?

"Well, I don't know if I introduced myself while being sober, but I'm Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, I'm 22 years old, I'm studying environmental design at the University of British Columbia. At 7 I arrived from Thailand."

Taeyong stared into the boy's eyes, his lips, his beautiful face and as Yukhei said, he wondered, if he would be able to snatch everything from him, killing him through sex?

It was at that moment when he felt scared because the doubt was hanging in the air... and doubting wasn't good, not for a demon.

 

 

 

 

**Friday, May 11th, 2018, 3 days later**

 

The applause filled that table when his mother left a plate of bittersweet chicken in the middle, there were more things to eat but the Lees had a weakness with that one in particular. Mark looked at his brother and his parents while he took a piece of meat, he was glad to be able to share with them because they were still his most important support.

"Son, a few days ago we noticed with your mother that your attitude changed a bit after the camp, yesterday we asked Felix," alarmed he looked at his brother, but he seemed very calm, "And he told us that it was about the entrance to the University. Do I need to tell you that your admission to the University of Toronto is already accepted? If I have to move my contacts so that my children have the best, I will do it so you don't have to worry and thank the Lord for these opportunities that are not granted to all."

"Thank you, dad." He dried his tears and looked at his plate before continuing.

He had prayed every night since he admitted that he liked Teacher Suh, he had sought answers as to how in a short time he came to desire him in that way but he couldn't find anything.

Could God forgive him for the direction his thoughts were taking? 

He woke up in the middle of the night at 3:33 with all the sexual hormones boiling in his blood, he remembered the passionate kisses of that man of 1.90, his heat, his taste and the erection tightening his underwear. How could he not masturbate and cum in such a delicious way? 

He ended up crying full of fear. Would his life become into this unstoppable need? Was it a punishment? The only two times in which in the middle of the night he asked a clear answer to God whether if he should stop all this or not, the black feather he kept in a piece of furniture fell, but his need was so particular that he didn't realize that He was giving what he was looking for.

"I heard yesterday from one of the workers in our restaurant," his mother said "that his son had told him he was gay, he even had a partner... every day more people open up to that, I think it's something alarming."

"I don't agree," Felix murmured slightly upset before pushing the silver plates aside, "I have a doubt, dad and mom, a doubt about that and religion."

Under the table he held Mark's knee, even if his brother showed attraction to a particular man and no one else of the male gender, he shouldn't hear this kind of thing, "I give you the example in which two men are really in love, a lot. Why is it a bad thing if at the end of the day what they feel for the other is love?"

"It's not bad, son," said Andrew Lee, his father, "but God created man and woman to join, that's what he has in mind for us, the Bible says that..."

Felix nodded respectfully, listening to what he was saying, he could feel his older brother's knee tremble, he could almost see his thoughts of hell consuming him in flames. His parents were not homophobic, but they didn't agree on gay marriage or adoption. 

He could understand and respect different points of view, but he was distressed at realizing that his parents weren't prepared to hear that one of their children was showing interest in his own gender. His vivid imagination gave him the image of Andrew Lee taking Mark to the psychologist to find a way to make him understand that it was just a teenage whim.

"It is assumed that no one is perfect, we all have committed a sin some time and that is why we confess, right?" They agreed, in that dining room all that was heard was the hoarse voice of Felix, "Why do we think we have the right to judge others? Why do we see homosexuality as something bad? It is something that has always happened."

"Is there something you want to tell us, Felix?" Hyo Jin Lee, his mother, tilted her head forward, she didn't understand the sudden interest of his youngest son on the subject, "I am listening attentively."

"I'm not gay, mom, if that's what you think, I'm interested in a very pretty girl," he blushed, but coughed and looked at them again, "don't take for granted what I'm going to tell you, but I would like us to have a more open vision of religion, that the only thing that matters is love, that no one feels ashamed of being what he/she is or that anyone has the right to think he/she is superior to point them with their finger... I think about tomorrow, if I become an adult man, and if I have a daughter or a son and one of them tells me that he/she is gay, do you think I'm going to be horrified? No, I'll be the best father they can have and I'll only worry about asking them to be respected as a person if they want to be with someone else, I would also tell them that God loves them and to be happy. It that so difficult to ask to anyone from any religion? Is it so difficult to ask for tolerance and love?"

Mark drank a glass of water so that the lump in his throat would disappear, if even a tear was spilled at this moment, he would give himself away and he still didn't have things clear with himself as to open up to the most tough ones, his extremely religious parents.

Felix continued eating as if nothing but his parents lost their appetite, they looked worriedly at each other. For defending his brother, the only thing he had obtained was that they misunderstood everything, although he didn't think it that way.

Mark was his everything, Mark had been by his side for his short 5 years when they left him bald before starting chemotherapy, he even asked to have the same cut so that he wouldn't feel alone and jokingly, they played practicing the Shaolin Kung Fu while being kids.

If he had won the battle against leukemia, it was partly thanks to his brother. Why not defending him now while he could? Things would be getting worse.

 

 

 

Ten opened his mouth surprised when his friend told them what had happened, if he could have Felix Lee in front of him he would give him a hug and treat him with the best gifts, that child was an angel.

Mark didn't feel like staying at home tonight, his brother would be with his group of friends with snacks and video games and although he knew them, his need to satisfy his doubts was greater. So, Ten gathered 'The Three Musketeers' at his house and took the opportunity to go out to Diavolo. The Thai's parents had gone to a resort over the weekend.

At the time of introducing themselves in front of the guards of the place, they didn't even ask for identification, they just looked at each other before continuing dealing with the people who arrived. What was the reason for this 'special treatment'? 

Nervous, Mark looked in all directions. He had come only once and couldn't remember how elegant everything was, he could understand the type of audience that came, could understand why the place was like that.

They approached to drink something while people looked at them with lust, men, women and unknowingly many of them succubi and incubi willing to taste their flesh and tear their soul through the orgasm.

"We should go to the second floor, I want to see something interesting," Ten murmured.

"It's crammed with people," said a woman with a light brown face, holding the waist of another girl. "The owners of the place already showed up but you can go up if you're lucky, I think there's a live sexual demonstration, a man fucking a tied boy.

Had the owners of the club already shown up? The 3 musketeers sighed in unison, each with a different personality interested in a different man, each one had a desire to entertain the view. But before continuing regretting it, they realized that people were turning their interest somewhere else in the nightclub, some shrieked excited.

"Shit," Jungwoo whispered, his mouth dry.

With the authority they had as the masters and lords of _Diavolo_ , the trio walked wearing white shirts covered in black uniforms, small chains decorating their clothes and serious faces. The world looked like their catwalk, their superior looks, their profiles, people saw them as the most delicious objects in the world.

The three, Youngho, Yukhei and Taeyong, turned their eyes towards the three boys who looked at them perplexed from the bar. All were precious, but each incubus had its preferred victim and reacted differently.

"I'm think I'm gonna throw up," Jungwoo whispered, touching his cheeks steadily, he was running out of breath.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed for Yukhei, he had to make a lot of effort not to run towards the boy and cradle him in his arms, his soft voice, his gestures, there was no way to resist that boy. He wanted to protect him from everyone and he knew that he didn't have the slightest right, the strongest danger for Kim Jungwoo was being near a demon like him.

Taeyong waved at everyone but his eyes remained on the Thai, he reached out to him and gestured for them to go to the dance floor. The blonde on the other hand sat in the empty spot next to Jungwoo with a small smile that he wanted his little boy to imitate.

And Youngho? The arrogant incubus was watching cross-legged on Mark Lee from a distance, in fact his frown showed the discomfort that caused him the outfit he had chosen, he was too innocent to realize that many demons and humans wanted to sleep with him. Never!

When the little lamb lifted his head he was already in front of him, the difference in height seemed to have increased, it was terrifying.

"Come with me."

He didn't gave him time to answer, he held Mark's hand and pulled him out of Diavolo as fast as he could, his student was stunned and only understood what happened when they approached the parking lot and stopped in front of a luxurious Bugatti Chiron Black.

He opened the door and told him to go in, he closed and circled the luxury vehicle before entering it on the driver's side. The guards (the servus transformed into beautiful men) opened a side of some iron doors for the master to leave in one and great movement.

Mark fastened his seat belt swallowing constantly, they had taken a highway in absolute silence, he didn't want to ask where they were going because he was terrified.

"Mister Suh... Do you also usually kidnap people?"

"Only when they cry out for it," he muttered with one hand on the steering wheel and the other drumming impatiently on his thigh.

Lee looked at his profile, dressed in that dark 'uniform', with his black hair brushed back, his slanted eyes attentively on the road, with that air of superiority and arrogance that he had hated at first... he could almost understand why people paid a lot to see him in the sex club.

It was beautiful but dangerous for his principles.

"I could almost get used to you looking at me that way," he muttered hoarsely feeling a tug on his pants, the lamb was not immune to the environment they created, he had that habit and he liked it, "I'm not kidnapping you, we're going to talk."

They were silent again. Wouldn't he ask where they were going? Was he trusting him?

He diverted a couple of streets, crossed traffic lights and after 20 minutes of leaving Diavolo he began to slow down because they reached their destination. Mark looked curiously at the sides, apparently they were in one of the most luxurious neighborhoods of Vancouver although being nighttime he didn't exactly identify which one.

Mr. Suh turned off the engine when the car entered and was left in the underground parking lot of the building. He removed his seatbelt and just then turned to look at him, he was breathing a little faster than normal, his eyes had an unusual bright. The luxury car was invaded by his perfume and heat. _Shit._

Johnny looked at his student, he looked intimidated. Hypnotized?

He left the driver's seat in silence but before Mark could open the door he did it for his student with all the elegance of the world.

"It wasn't necessary, but thanks."

He followed the man of 1.90 straight to the elevator, once inside the older pressed the button to the 25th floor. He was struck by the way he moved his shoulders as if something was bothering him, adjusting the silver bracelet on his wrist steadily. Did he feel sick? 

Youngho looked through the mirror at the figure of his student without him noticing, he was too turned on and didn't know if the bracelet would continue with its effect. He was going to talk, would answer questions from the lamb but somehow...

 

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

Yukhei frowned when Youngho stood in front of him with crossed arms and absolute seriousness in his face, but it wasn't his presence that made him behave like that, he was used to it and not intimidated by his colleague at all, however it was the sudden question he made as soon as he arrived.

There were no opportunities to make fun of him.

"And why would I know how to have physical contact with a human, without killing him?"

"I don't know exactly what you did in the past, but I know that you obsessed with a human to the point that you didn't want to kill him," his face got near "You're not going to brush around the bushes, believing that you just sat alone for tea. Are you going to tell me what you did to not kill him?"

He didn't want Mark to die and that was unusual for a demon, to doubt, but who was he to judge? Taeyong was being ruined by the Thai, he was already completely and absolutely in love with Jungwoo, he had transgressed everything a demon couldn't do with a human. Didn't he say that Youngho would fall sooner or later for his student?

The three were ruined, only that each one assumed or rejected it in a different way.

"For the first time, I'm not going to make fun of you, Youngho, because the moment you're thinking about acquiring this knowledge, it's because things are not easy for you," the mentioned one tightened his jaw "What did I do to not kill that person in the attempt? I gave him my own energy through kisses, covered him with my wings..."

"But how?!"

"Thinking only in him while I did it, a touch, Youngho, just a simple and sincere caress without the desire to damage him, can help the human to endure calamities," he stood up and settled in front of him "just close your eyes and think of all the energy that you want to give him while you kiss him, while you embrace him..."  _'while you make love'_   he thought with the knot in his throat and remembering his own boy.

  

 

 

*****

 

But today was the day, today was that night. If he killed him in the attempt he would at least have fulfilled his mission as an incubus and end his own unsatisfying torment.

If not? What if Mark Lee survived the contact?

Well, he would have to assume with a lot of anger that he was ruined like his friends and... absolutely obsessed by that lamb.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're sooooo gonna love next chapter.  
> Bye.  
> HAHAHAHA.


	11. The Lamb's First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit!  
> This a pure chapter of sweat and tears because it cost me a lot of time to translate it.  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> EMBRACE YOURSELVES  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEE.

 

 

 

He elegantly typed the code into the small panel on the side of the door before it played an approving sound and opened. Youngho felt nausea, a lot of irritation in the back and the silver bracelet heated up. He slowly turned to his student and realized he was praying between whispers.

 _'He's scared,'_   he thought and he couldn't blame him. But he couldn't let him do such thing in his presence! Did he want to ruin his existence?

"Please don't do that, okay? or I won't be answering your questions."

The desperate symptoms stopped when Mark remained silent and with wide eyes, after the incident of the mass in the school and as he almost revealed his demon identity in the community, the rejection to any religious object had increased.

In silence they entered the apartment, it was enough for Youngho to snap his fingers so that the dimmer lights turned on and it gave the room a bit of privacy. The boy scratched the back of his neck without daring to take more steps, his eyes moved in all directions as he wondered where had he taken so much money from to acquire what he had.  
The apartment looked like a luxurious two-story house, the brown, red and black tones matched in curtains, carpets, paintings and sofas, there was technology, everything was very beautiful.

Johnny Suh pointed at a sofa so he could take a seat as he went to a small bar where he had all kinds of drinks.

"I could offer you alcohol, but it would be unethical as I am your teacher." He waited for a reaction in him, the least anti-ethical was that compared to what he really was, a murderer, a despicable being from the underworld, a beast. "What were you having in Diavolo?"

"Just give me some wine."

He wanted to be brave but he was still a fawn about to be hunted, no, he was a sheep of God's flock, no... he was a lamb, yes.

He poured him red wine with elegance and when he had two glasses ready he walked towards him, reached out his arm and handed it to him. He sat on the front sofa to see his face completely, a useless coffee table separated them, an incredible view of Vancouver at night accompanying them.

Mark wanted to talk but Johnny Suh seemed the lord and master of everything, with that elegant black suit and chains, with his legs crossed, the right calf of his leg over the left knee, one arm down, with the other hand holding the glass of wine. Was he intimidated and turned on?

"You wanted to talk about what happened, I'm giving you all the time to talk... after today I don't want you to chase me by questioning things. What do you want to know, Mark Lee?"

He followed attentively all the movement that took him to drink wine, from laying his wet lips on the edge of the glass, the way his Adam's apple went up and down, even as he tasted it with his tongue inside his mouth.  
Lee was beautiful, maybe he didn't realize it but he had a beauty that left him knocked out from that day when they collided in the park next to the school, a beauty that wasn't just part of the physical aspect. His damn 'pure' aura was attractive.

"Could you tell me your age?"

If he had to compare his existence with the time that humans themselves 'made up', he could say exactly 20,500 and although for them it was a lot, for the underworld and natural beings it was nothing. Youngho, Yukhei, Taeyong and other demons were part of 'the new generation'. The great leaders were from before the creation of the universe.

"26."

Well, now he knew his age. What else? He scratched his neck anxiously, didn't want to look at his face but his eyes reached instinctively over his teacher's. He had the opportunity to ask him all the questions he wanted, and now he had trouble asking them. Well, what was important to talk about?

Yes, about the camp.

"Mister Suh... Did you really accept my kiss and all those caresses because you don't refuse to anything? Was it really that easy?" He drank wine before continuing, "Is unfair, isn't it? When it's not a big deal to you, it meant a lot to me, I mean, I'm a Catholic teenager! I'm straight!" He shook his head, "I thought so until that night so you can be more careful next time." He bit his lips, looked down to look at his shoes as he lowered the tone of his voice, "You can cause a complete chaos in a person and reduce them until they feel like shit."

It could be the best praise being told, there was nothing better for a demon than to cause evil, to destroy the human self-esteem, feed on evil. But this time it wasn't like that, he knew that someone like Mark Lee could even take his own life if he wasn't accepted because of homosexuality and although he liked death, he didn't understand that obsession of the humans to be classified among them.

The lamb wasn't feeling well. Did he have to be honest about what happened that day? The truth had to be dosed.  
He swallowed the wine, left the empty glass on the table and stood up before the boy's frightened gaze. From his height he looked smaller, easier to bend his will. He walked around the coffee table, sat next to him and rested an arm on the back of the couch right behind the boy.  
He felt hungry for him.

"First, don't call yourself a teenager... because even though you don't realize it, you are an 18-year-old man, quite developed and even if you are a religious shit, a person with the ability to decide and feel," he looked at him from head to toe with lust "give me your hand, like this," he held it, he liked that his was a little bigger "can you feel it?" Mark swallowed and nodded, he could feel the erection tighten his pants "your lack of respect, your boldness and that desire of wanting to be accepted because you can't stand the idea that someone didn't like you, it drives me crazy."

"Sir."

Youngho snapped his fingers so that the lights turned off, only a soft moonlight beam went through the window, he could see better but he knew that the boy couldn't, the intimacy grew. Carefully he stood him up and let him sit on his thighs while he leaned his back against the sofa. With other people Mark looked like a normal man, but with him he seemed smaller.

 _'A Little Lamb,'_   he thought.

His breathing went faster and shallow, Lee rested his hands on his chest, the silver chains marked his palms.

"You have to let your body feel, just leave your fears for once," Mark closed his eyes and moaned when he rested his face on his neck and deposited a small kiss, "It doesn't matter how immoral this is, you also want it."  
He moaned again but moved his crotch rhythmically against his teacher's so that there was a soft friction, both had an unbearable erection.  
Youngho kept giving him small kisses until reaching the chin, then dragged his lips lazily until those of his lamb and pressed them, it was Mark who opened his mouth to taste hungrily the lower lip of him.

_'Give him energy through caresses, think only of him.'_

He remembered his mission, closed his eyes and hugged him with his huge arms so that they were united, he thought about how much he wanted him, how much he wanted to taste him, to be his, he even left aside the thought that he was an incubus to dedicate himself just to feel.  
And he felt it, felt a special heat flowing from his lips to Mark's. Was he offering him his energy? The kiss they shared became more obscene, the sounds were more intense, the moans higher, the boy lazily stirred his hands in the hair of his teacher as he steadily lowered them on the sides of his waist under the shirt he was wearing.

"You care about me," he whispered, affirming, "you like me."

"Shut up Lee... and hug me."

Without understanding what he meant, Mark allowed himself to be hugged while he walked somewhere around. His lips were mixed again because being separated was a cruelty, Johnny Suh kissed and tasted very well, his perfume was delicious, the large proportions of his body fit with his only slightly smaller.  
Hungry for his teacher, he began to writhe against his body and to mess up with his hair effusively. His skin felt hot and sweaty under the shirt he was wearing. Little by little, his brain was going off to allow a hidden side to float.

Youngho growled before setting him down on the soft surface of a huge bed, before tearing off his belt and shaking it to his side, emitting a whipping sound. Mark frowned in shock, the lights in the room lit, the man in absolute confidence stepped to one side and opened a drawer, when he turned and extended a hand in the air, the boy opened his eyes puzzled.  
But it wasn't until he placed himself behind him and covered his eyes, that he gave a soft cooing of anticipation, perhaps incredulous, perhaps waiting for him. He covered his eyes with a piece of black cloth.  
He settled behind him on the mattress and leaned his face against the edge of his left ear.

"Let the show begin."

Youngho muttered excitedly before going over with the tip of his tongue until he sucked the lobe, his large, slanted eyes had turned red, his hair was disheveled, the game had just begun and no, he wasn't going to give him room to doubt.  


 

 

**Minutes before at Diavolo, sex club.**

  
From where he was sitting, part of the dance floor could be seen, it wasn't difficult to catch a glimpse of his friend and smile, Ten outlined himself very well against the body of the red-haired man, both seemed to be the ideal dance partner of the other. People watched them interested, more than a couple bit their lips wishing they were the Thai. Others seemed jealous, pathetic.

He sighed and turned to the side, 'Lucas Wong' mixed with a straw the fruit that floated in the alcohol of bright colors totally oblivious to the atmosphere of collective hypnosis living in Diavolo. A pain in the pit of his stomach began to spread through his body. Was he bored? Alarmed, he looked everywhere, Mark had disappeared and he didn't feel like returning alone to his own home.  
He drank his beer with a lost heart and then again looked at the show boy by his side, he had ruined it. He didn't want to expose himself too much by doing something crazy and being targeted for getting into an orgy, he didn't want to cause any trouble and in return he looked like a pathetic 19 year old man, tedious.

"It seems you're having a great time," he murmured low, his voice lost in the deafening music. However Yukhei was a demon, he could always hear him even if a bomb exploded at his side.  
The incubus looked at him, he could feel the shame that the boy emanated, could see his lips almost pouting, his cheeks flushed, his eyes bright, his eyebrows low.

"Sarcasm is not your thing, Kim Jungwoo."

He drank again, held back his smile when he heard him growl, a grunt similar to the complaint of a small kitten.

"I don't understand your indifference. Am I boring? I'm not attractive?"

_'No, Snoopy, I'm just restraining myself from holding you against my body and ask your forgiveness for erasing your memories, just... I'm just restraining myself from making you mine as before.'_

Yukhei smiled with a touch of sadness, then shook his head and observed the boy better, he could want to challenge his parents but inside he kept that insecurity that revealed the lack of affection, the damage to his soul, the rejection for being what he was.  
He reached out and pulled the seat of the bar until their knees collided, Jungwoo saw how their bodies brushed and swallowed, it had been unexpected.

"Don't ask me the reason, but I think you're better than all this," he signaled the environment that surrounded them "I just don't want to degrade you and on the contrary, you are a man endowed with a lot of beauty, only a stupid one wouldn't be able to see it."

Jungwoo felt his cheeks and ears burning, he didn't want to sketch a smile but his lips betrayed him, the only way to keep them busy was by drinking beer from the bottle.

"And now what? Should I be flattered or offended because a show boy does not want that with me?"

"Come," he whispered.

He held his hand without asking permission and linked their fingers leaving a firm contact, secure. At that moment Taeyong realized that and held his breath for a second, then he watched Ten as he was resting his face against his own and sighed.

What kind of power did those 3 friends have to disturb their existence as demons?

They walked through corridors and went up to the third floor of the nightclub, but to a sector in which nobody had access except as masters and sirs. He moved the glass doors that opened onto a terrace with low lights, the details were simple but with a profound intimacy. After that, both of them supported their forearms on the metal railing, appreciating the backyard, the lights, the audience down there, oblivious to the existence of them both.

"Answering your question, you should feel flattered, all the time we do work here or deepen more and include sex, it is seen as that, just as work... the fact that I'm not trying to take you to bed is because, I repeat, I think you're better than that."

Jungwoo smiled again in embarrassment, but the demon changed the range of emotions from his face to a sad one, "Kim Jungwoo, you seem to be a person who needs to reaffirm how interested others are in you."

_'You don't seem, you are.'_

The Korean couldn't say anything, he opened his mouth but the words were stuck there in his throat, knowing that he was beautiful and appealing to him, it only stabilized his insecurity, he didn't think it was a trick of the show boy to attract him. What would he gain from that? He could be earning millions but instead they were here, chatting.

"I'm a very insecure man," he agreed.

Unable to bear it anymore, Yukhei positioned himself behind him, surprising him, passing his arms around the boy's waist and pulling him towards his body to have firm contact. Jungwoo was two centimeters shorter than him but his essence made him look more fragile.  
The Korean emitted a soft moan of immense satisfaction and although it sounded pathetic, he felt as if he belonged to that place all the time.  
The incubus inhaled his scent and couldn't stop the train of memories that came with it, the first time he had seen that human, the first day his ruined existence began.

 

 

 

 *****  

 

** Montreal, province of Quebec, Canada, Saturday, May 7, 2016 **

  
He grinned from ear to ear when that boy ran out crying to his mother after he told him he was going to feed on broccoli all his life. How easy it was to annoy humans when they were little!  
He was a demon and did really bad things, but there was something he couldn't get involved with and it was children. From newborns until 12 year olds, those monsters were under the special protection of God, a protection that only the most powerful demons could break. What better way to access to them than through their dumb fears?  
He was going to cross the street when he heard a fight in French, someone seemed to be hit. He identified two men of great proportions intimidating something against the ground, he couldn't see it but he knew he was a human when he saw him shrugged with his arms in his face to avoid being hit.  
He snorted, he could almost make fun of them for believing they were great at doing that. The human being granted themselves with evil and respect that they didn't possess by using weapons that replaced their own lack of capacity to kill, using their fists and bodies because their presence alone wasn't capable to be harmed.  
You snatch their weapons, you break their legs and arms, you reduce them to the most pathetic and the papers are inverted, the hunter becomes a prey.

"I think it's time to play," he murmured amused.

But before crossing, the aggressors poured a bucket of cold water on the victim. They weren't assaulting him, he was sure it was bullying.

"You little faggot, are you hungry for a cock? Here you will have one."

In an alley with low lights, it was easy to believe that he was dominant.

"Antoine told us that you begged for his cock. Did you think he likes you?" they spit on him, "Gay shit, you're going to open your mouth and..." they began to unzip their pants when a human silhouette appeared on the ground.  
Turning around they saw the figure of a half-naked man with black wings outstretched above, red eyes and a lot of blood falling between the teeth of his mouth. He smiled but in a way no one else did, his features were distorted and his laughter was like crazy howls.  
Yukhei looked at the ground, the boy, the victim, was curled upside down. Was he alive? He looked at the attackers and their pants, they had peed out of terror.

"You are going to be watched constantly, a single false move and I'll take your damned souls to hell."

As he had spoken in a voice as similar as possible to that of demonic possessions, the teenagers ran desperate towards any direction before Yukhei returned to a state as normal as possible.  
He started to laugh but his laughter stopped when the pathetic victim complained when he tried to move. He didn't want to be a nanny and he could go, but he was curious to know if he would be able to stand on his own.  
Maybe it was taking too long but the demon had no patience, he grabbed the black haired boy by both shoulders and when he managed to stabilize him on his feet, his slanted eyes went to him with a glow of gratitude such that the demon was perplexed. Even soaked and beaten, the victim managed to smile.  


"Thank you," he whispered softly and slumped against his chest, even wet he could smell the perfume of his pretty hair, the scent of his white skin, the scent that would engrave to his nonexistent soul.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

His lower lip trembled, he couldn't see anything and his sense of hearing seemed to be getting worse. He could almost see the punishment and disappointment of his parents at finding out that he was about to do something very bad, however the images dissipated instantly.  
Johnny Suh held up his hand and urged him to get out of that bed, he carefully left his shoes on the floor and rested his hands on his neck, his teacher smelled exquisite, emanated heat and domination. He sighed, he was afraid but the anxiety and hunger was greater.

"Go ahead, investigate," he murmured against his forehead.

The boy's clumsy fingers were searching in the dark for the buttons of his black uniform and slowly unbuttoned them, Youngho saw his lips parted and licked his own anticipating to kiss him again. He looked pretty, insecure, _his_.  
He took the time to remove the clothes, began with the top of the uniform and then by the white shirt, when he realized that there were no more buttons he descended the shirt down the back and then by the arms. He stood still when the palms of his hands touched his teacher's pectorals, his skin was hot, soft, he smelled like a man, his muscles were firm and he felt dizzy.

"Feel free to do what you want, let go of that side that I know exists, little lamb."

Mark tilted his face slightly down to gently bury his teeth in his collarbone and lazily descend the lips on the surface of the skin, passing and sucking on the pectorals, the rib cage and then the abdomen that rose and fell.  
Youngho had covered his eyes in order to make him more receptive, but also because he didn't want him to see his red eyes, he could hide the wings but when the excitement was such, nothing could hide the nature and passion of the red color of his iris.  
He tightened his jaw, lowered his pants until he could send it away and only be wearing underwear. Mark didn't know how but he ended up with his knees brushing the bare feet of that man, his own stomach contracted.  
The sexual act was for a man and a woman to have a contact full of love. Why didn't he remember any of that? Maybe because the attraction generated by his bad-tempered teacher was greater.

He heard something but before asking he felt something hot, wet and slippery on his lips, like the trace of a lipstick, like the entrance to sin, he knew what it was and remembered the only time he saw Johnny Suh in action at the sex club, yes, that time he had a historic blowjob.  
"Suck... try," he growled and although he was demanding, he held his head by the back of his neck with such restraint that he moaned excitedly, "Come on, my little lamb, you want it, I can almost smell your hunger."  
Never in his life did he think that he would end up covering a dick with his mouth, the very idea had seemed nauseating to him before, but what was this warmth and satisfaction of filling his interior with it?  
He desperately sucked him as hard as he could, he had a thick, pleasantly textured dick, his hands scratched to the sides of the older man's firm bottom, he was thirsty, he needed to lick as much as he could from top to bottom, relaxing his throat, pausing his gag reflexes. No, nothing wrong existed, only the delicious sensation of sucking him off.

Youngho closed his eyes and growled deeply at the ceiling, the first times of many were funny, but Mark was so attracted to him that his desperation to feed on him was more than satisfying, his hot tongue, his little moans vibrating in his cock. He wanted to be an animal, he wanted to hold the boy's face with both hands and bury himself as hard as he could to come in his mouth and fill it with the cum of a demon.  
And that's what he did, he covered his face by both ears and penetrated his mouth with gentle movements. He thought a lot about how much he wanted him alive during the act, every touch was without the desire to kill him, just to enjoy his virtues.  
He didn't have tonsils that made it impossible for him to reach deeper, he had received generous blowjobs in his vast years of experience but no one with this dedication and absolute determination, no one whom he as a devil, desired with so much force. Maybe it was the accumulated days of need for that boy, that after 7 minutes of obscenely sucking his dick, he buried his fingers in the nape of his neck and came with a manly scream that broke the air, that tore his chest and almost made tremble his being.

He looked down, Mark's throat went up and down swallowing his cum, that was _ANOTHER_ way to give him energy.

But, he was incubus, a blowjob didn't completely satisfy his demonic self. He lifted the boy holding him by the waist and kissed him.

"I'm going to reward you for this, little one, I'm going to do it," he breathed between kisses.

"Mr. Suh," he said in moans, "I... I am... new."

And yes, he knew it, but hearing it from his own little mouth left him still for a while. His experience told him that virgins were easier to steal their souls from and penetration was stronger than oral sex. He just had to remember what Yukhei said, right?

"Easy, little lamb." He kissed him. "Easy."

He walked to the nearest drawer before pulling out a soft hemp rope. He left it aside before undressing him completely and leaving him as the bastard God brought him into the world.  
His dick was hard and begging for attention, but Youngho had better plans, still he gave him a gentle suck to unsettle him further. He admired his body, it was beautiful, firm, thin but marked in some areas by the sport he practiced, _that damn bastard_.  
He hugged him with one arm before whispering warmly.

"Can you feel it?" He moved his crotch so that it caressed Mark's belly, the boy was surprised. How could he still be so hard if he had just came in his mouth?

"It's all to and for you."

He pulled a bit of his hair to kiss him demandingly and continued with his neck, the human heart beated excited and he could feel it in his own chest. He had no heart to make it work so he marveled at those little earthly reactions.  
Slowly he ran his entire body with both hands, the little boy looked like a bit of clay ready to be molded patiently. He was pretty, damn, he was very beautiful and he was excited for him.

"I want to see your body, Mr. Suh," he implored impatiently, "please."

"You're going to have a lot of time to see it later," he licked the beads of sweat on his forehead. _Of course, if he didn't kill him._  
The bed was wide and he could move on it in all possible angles and shapes. He sat his student on the edge of the bed and, as quickly as his experience had given him, he wrapped his wrists in a very nice knot with the hemp rope. He couldn't immobilize him like his victims in the paralysis of sleep, that would raise suspicions, but in exchange, yes, he could do it to human tradition.

"Ah?"

"Honey, you just enjoy what your teacher is willing to give you."  
  
He held him in his arms as if he was cradling a child and placed him on the bed but face down, with his arms outstretched so that he would lean on his elbows, with his back curled like a kitten, his ass upside down waiting for him and with knees apart to welcome him.  
Mark was panting, anticipating something he was afraid of, he had heard from his friends in a very short time how men had sex, Ten and Jungwoo were not virgins, he was, he was going to wait to be in love enough with a girl to sleep with her but instead he was here and now on his stomach, about to receive caresses he didn't know.  
Was he going to give his virginity to a man 7 years older? he could refuse, he could stop him, he could run to his parents to ask for help but... he wasn't capable and no, curiosity and hunger were stronger.

"Turn your brain off, precious," he whispered by licking and sucking the earlobe, almost lying over his back, with a hand on his abdomen dangerously close to his dick, "I can see that you think too much..."

"I'm afraid..." he admitted.

Youngho traced his entire spine, from his neck to his lower back with pure kisses in each vertebra he felt, heard him moan softly, bend his back, surrender to the contact. He reached the area of his ass and thought that he should lubricate the area. He didn't need anything, everything was in the incubus.  
He separated his legs with his knees and whispered him to not move, tilted his face down, covered his bottom with both hands and gave enough space to introduce his tongue to the whole area.

"Ahh..." he twisted with pleasure, all the hair close to his forehead and his neck was drenched in sweat, "Mr. Suh..."

He continued sucking from his testicles to his hole with an expert tongue, with the soft and burning saliva, he hadn't yet penetrated him but could realize that he was driving him crazy. He introduced a finger and dragged it inside like a hook, stealing a hoarse gasp, he continued stimulating the area.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please, sir, don't... please."  
  
He introduced a second finger, usually he didn't stimulate anyone, when he chose a victim he paralyzed them and only whispered bad words before penetrating them, but he had a certain condescence with the 'kid'. He was sure that if he followed rhythmically in conjunction with an effective masturbation, he would cause him to come. But Youngho didn't want his fingers to take the spotlight.  
He had to add a third finger, he could see how he grabbed a couple of strands of his own hair desperate for not being able to move his hands as he wanted.

"I'm going to take you to the top, but you have totally forbidden one thing," dominantly he held his chin and gave him tongue kisses "here you won't name God or any fucking saint, if you're hot just say Mr. Suh or master, did you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." He spanked him so hard he heard him complain.

His cute white butt turned pink. Youngho looked at his swollen, erect and wet dick, then watched the boy's hole so gracious waiting for him, he was afraid of himself, because when he was hot nothing could stop him.  
He left a couple of bites down his ass before separating them and rubbing his tip over there, Mark Lee gasped like a fish, he had fun just for a couple of seconds, touching his testicles and the entire circumference of his hole with his cock. Would he tear him apart? Would it fit?  
He spat a little before slowly introducing his tip.

"I'm... Mr. Suh! Ohhh..."

It was a simple touch, but he was already reacting. He could not blame him, he had the cock worthy of a porn actor, but nobody knew how to use it like a demon did. His thrust became more rhythmic so that his shaft could be introduced inside, the moisture of his boy tightened in all directions, it felt so damn good that he couldn't remain silent, the animal growls gushed with his own will from his throat.

"And there is more left, baby, there is more left."

His shaft already stimulated beyond the prostate, the seminal vesicle, a zone rich in nerves that could grant an unparalleled pleasure. Mark tore his throat in a scream, he felt so warmly invaded, electrical flows and muscle contraction encompassing his thighs and the entire anal zone.  
And the incubus? the unusual satisfaction was consuming him, the boring thrusts of all his victims couldn't be compared with how good he felt stimulating his boy. He was soft, he molded so easily that he could spend an eternity fucking him.  
He reached the end of the base of his cock, pulled back Mark's hair on the top of his head, the boy was arched discovering the hidden elasticity of his joints.

"I need to fuck you, baby, I need it like hell."

Pleasure stung every part of his devilish being, it was so unbearable that his most human appearance was disappearing, his wings became visible and he had to spread them in the air so they wouldn't touch the body of his 'student'. He even became a little taller so he had to bend the body of Mark Lee even more.  
He took his cock and masturbated it with the same rhythm with which he fucked him causing a double pleasure. But he couldn't contain himself, the satisfaction of an incubus needed only to be nourished even more than that of a human being.  
The penetrations became wilder and he didn't care if it was the boy's first time to have anal sex, he fitted so deliciously that going in and out listening to his moans, stimulated him.

"Ohhh, Ohh, master, master, ohhhh."

"You want this, you piece of shit? Uh?!" He gave him a hard spank while tearing him inside. "Do you want this? Do you like it?"

He laid on top of him, placing an arm under his chest, spreading his legs even further with his knees, brushing his muscular abdomen with the boy's back. One, two, three, four, he lost count of how many times he was penetrating him, stronger, harder and faster as he approached what seemed to be a delicious orgasm.  
What was the effect, from the human side? Mark felt the weight of his teacher on him, he didn't even remember his name anymore, he didn't even remember that he had a will of his own, he was completely subdued, being fucked hard in all directions, he could feel the entire cock inside of him and the way it filled him, it was overwhelming.  
They were soaked, their sweat and skin mixed, and even though he had seen his teacher in Diavolo, he never imagined that he was so demanding and/or savage about sex, but he liked it, could almost roll his eyes of how lost he was.

Mark Lee's first orgasm was outrageous, a thrust hit as hard as a stab, rubbing part of the prostate, knocking him out and causing him to bend the back of his neck, screaming his teacher's name and spilling himself on the bed, but the orgasm didn't end, it spread unusually for several seconds, killing the air in his lungs. But did he think that everything ended there?  
The bed creaked loudly, as well as the penetrations, moans and gasps. Overwhelmed, Youngho combed his sweaty hair back, sat on the edge of the bed and sat Mark Lee on his cock, put his head between his tied his hands and made a supernatural effort to make his wings completely transferable, that way the boy's heels could not touch anything. Not even a feather.

"I'm going crazy," he murmured, dazed.

Mark went up and down in an almost animal ride, their mouths were joined in a tormented kiss, he never thought that a second orgasm would come so quickly or that he had the energy for it.

"Ahhhhh... mister ohhhh shit!" He complained biting Johnny Suh's neck.

The demon was with closed eyes extending as much pleasure as he could, but he began to see blinding flashes when he reached his own pleasure. He jerked Mark's head abruptly and kissed him so hard before cumming compulsively inside the boy, spilling his white essence deeply as he was shaking. The teenager was having his third consecutive orgasm.

The Incubus could last for minutes and that's how it was, he writhed for 5 never ending minutes while licking the sweat on his forehead and cursing.  
He had longed so much to reach the top with all his useless victims, that now that he had it, he wanted to repeat it again.  
He parted Mark Lee's body a bit but blinked tormented when he saw him inert over his body, he immediately touched under his chin and in the neck in search of his pulse but it was descending sharply.

He was dying.

"Shit!"

He snapped his fingers so that the knots and the black handkerchief disappeared, his human heart hadn't endured so many orgasms or... maybe he hadn't given him the energy he needed for the first time.  
He laid him on his side before covering him with his body and his black wings, held his lips and gave him little kisses while wanting to see his eyes open again.

"You're not going to die, little lamb, please wake up... damn it! wake up!" he kissed "wake up, please."

He caressed him with the restraint he didn't think he possessed, until his purple lips began to come back to life, until the boy's heart began to beat with great force, until the unconscious Mark Lee curled a leg over the thighs of his teacher and an arm around his waist.  
Youngho breathed a sigh of relief before resting his lips on his forehead, he had taken him to death but before it knocked on his door he protected him with his body and his wings to leave him on the earth.

And it was at that moment, in which the little lamb melted against his body, that he knew that he was ruined and that that child belonged to him forever.  
Shit...

 


	12. Unavoidable Deep Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
> I hope you guys had an amazing xmas and have a wonderful new year 2019! ♥
> 
> Also, I changed my username in case some of you might get confused(?) HAHA
> 
> Last but not least, thanks for holding onto this despite I take a month. You are awesome.

 

 

He blinked stunned for a couple of times until the daylight intruding through the curtains told him one thing: the sun had rised.

He tried to stretch his arms and muscles but a heavier weight covered his entire back, a weight that reminded him of what had happened the previous night and how he had infringed much of the values that were instilled in him at home. But... it had felt damn good to explode in not one but three delicious orgasms that knocked him out to sleep.

He didn't even remember being wrapped up and judging by the scent in his hair he could tell that he had even bathed him.

He looked down at his stomach, there lazily rested Johnny Suh's arm and yes, he felt protected by the gesture.

He rolled on his stomach and turned back to see how his teacher slept soundly, even in a simple gesture he looked like the most beautiful man who had ever walked on earth. Why had he noticed him? How did he know he did like girls and that no man attracted his attention? Was it likely that he could like only a person of his same gender? If so, Johnny Suh had an immense power of attraction to turn up a Catholic boy.

He stretched out his hand briefly and touched his upper lip, it was a little more pronounced than the lower one, soft, warm, it seemed made of peachy gummy. He noticed other details such as the shape of his nose, his cheekbones, the shape of his eyes. Was he also Korean?

Suddenly the man began to stretch lazily on the sheets, his big arms lifted up in the air and emitted a masculine sound before opening his eyes, watching him. Johnny Suh had slanted eyes, large but with small bags that made him look lazy.

"Good...morning?" He tempted himself to say it, but suddenly his professor opened his eyes as much as he could and sat down against the back of the bed. "Mr. Suh, is something wrong?"

"I really slept," he said, breathing hard.

"And is that a problem? Can you sleep falsely?" He hugged a pillow with a frown.

"Demons never sleep!"

There was a strange silence, a silence that endured until Youngho came out of his daze and understood the words that had come out of his mouth.

"Well, judging by how you acted last night, anyone would say you're one," he murmured, his cheeks flushed.

Luckily the boy had believed that they were only words thrown to the wind in a sleepy state, while for Mark it could mean nothing, for Youngho, the fact that he had actually fallen asleep generated a huge uneasiness. _'It must have an explanation'_   he thought while trying to get his breathing back to normal.

He combed his hair back and looked once more at the human, he was next to him but upside down hugging a pillow, his hair was disheveled, his olive eyes looked back at him like a puppy, his bare back was marked with elegance until the damn bed sheet covered his perfect butt.

And he was his, yes, his because yesterday he had accepted it as such, he belonged to him even if he was a silly whim. Mark Lee could not belong to anyone else.

He put a hand behind his back and went all over his skin hearing him sighing, he melted at his touch and that did nothing but cause hunger for him.

He came closer as fast as he could, turned Mark over on his back, held his legs and opened them as far as he could, watching with appetite his erect dick. Now he thought about the benefits of the male human body with a morning wood.

"I'll never get enough of you," he whispered, bathing the inside of his thighs with kisses. Mark grunted hoarsely before stretching his head back, "You're beautiful, shit..."

With his lips he held a fold of one of his testicles and stroked it with his tongue while he felt him writhing with pleasure, but the hunger went further and he didn't want to beat around the bushes. He opened his mouth and sucked the boy's dick. He was gifted with wisdom in the art of sex so it wasn't difficult to please Mark with his tongue.

With his hands he covered his thighs to touch them while his tongue and throat moved in unison to suck him off. It was exquisite, soft, hot and very firm.

"Mr. Suh," he writhed.

He released him by emitting a wet sound before smiling pleased.

"The little lamb learned very well, just say my name when you feel horny, just me."

And maybe it was a small change in his demonic mentality that made things different, since he had admitted that this boy was his forever, now each contact gave him energy and kept him away from a certain death.

He took the boy's dick again with his mouth and sucked it up and down with great passion, Mark tried to open his eyes and the obscene image of Johnny looking at him while testing him made him lose his head. He didn't have time to regret, he gave him an evil smile before continuing with his caresses.

His plump lips landed on the tip and sucked for several seconds until he screamed in the air, he knew he was close due to  how his stomach contracted and how much his fingers pulled the hair on his head.

His tongue swept from the base all over the body and to its tip before capturing it and bringing it to his throat, exact moment when the lamb broke in his orgasm and released a few drops of come. He swallowed them as if it was the most appetizing delicacy and sucked it to the point of leaving no traces.

He wanted to soak him with kisses and bites down his thighs and abs while his boy made soft sounds. Well, he didn't take him to death this time.

"Mr. Suh..." he breathed with his mouth open.

He sat on his knees over the bed to look at him from all possible angles, Mark naked, sweating and with his legs apart, it was a beautiful image. Would he really continue with the idea of killing him?

The passionate silence broke when the boy's stomach roared with hunger. His cheekbones tinted red as he bit his lips and decided to look at any direction of the huge room.

Youngho stood up and walked to a piece of furniture where he searched for underwear, while the younger's eyes rested on his naked body, his broad back ending in a firm and generous butt before descending through thick thighs and harmonic calves. There was no doubt that sport had a positive effect on people.

The demon held something in his hand and stood in the door of the room before looking at his 'victim'.

"Wait a little, okay?"

He didn't give room for an answer, he left the bedroom before snapping his fingers and appearing in the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and realized that everything was empty, even the furniture, it had no dishes or tableware. What for? Demons didn't feed, they only drank alcohol when they wanted it.

Within his 20,500 years, he already supposed what there was inside a human kitchen so with a single movement, his furniture had all the luxury appliances, tableware, pots and the like. He filled the cupboard and the refrigerator with food until he could barely close it. The more to show, the better.

For his part, Mark, who looked lazily at the ceiling, groaned scared as he remembered his friends. Shit! He immediately got out of bed and searched for his phone in his pants lying on the floor.

 

**Foreign  Swaggers ( ✿ ◠ ‿ ◠) **

 

_**TNT:** Mark don't worry, they already told us that you went to chat with your teacher 05:02 _

_ As soon as you wake up please give us signs of life 05:02 _

_**Snoopy:** you'll tell us in detail, because there's a lot to tell, right?  05:02_

_Ten and I are already safe at home. We love you!  05:03_

_ I'm waking up, I promise to talk to you as soon as I can, I need you 10:26 ✓ _

 

 

It was all he could say before getting out of bed and looking for his underwear, when he bent down he blushed when he realized the unusual pain that invaded his butt. He swallowed, God still loved him despite what he had done, right? He hit his chest where his heart beated desperate, he had to learn not to think or things could end badly.

He ran to the bathroom to pee and after washing his hands he looked at his face in the mirror and touched his hot cheeks. What would change in him, from now on?

He decided to get dressed and go down the stairs to the first floor of the huge apartment. He was overwhelmed with the luxuries, he could almost bet that Johnny Suh was heir to some fortune, there was no way the sex club made him rich like that unless he had branches all over the world.

"Mr. Suh?" He murmured when he discovered where the kitchen was.

But he couldn't say much more, the landscape before his eyes was overwhelming in every sense of the word. Johnny Suh walked from one side to another in a black semitransparent robe covering his body and lifting when walking, his dark underwear marked his anatomy deliciously and his brows furrowed gave him a moody air.

"You can sit down when you want after drinking from my image," his eyes settled in him, "There."

"Thank you," he murmured, taking steps to sit on a stool. "Is this for me?"

"Eat everything you can, you have to feed well."

Coffee and milk, mango juice, toast and a variety of things to spread like avocado, scrambled eggs, fruit jam, white cheese and olives. Also some cakes, yogurt and cereals.

Youngho didn't know exactly what he liked but by his wild eyes he understood that it was enough to feed him. Before taking a bite of his bread, he observed it ashamed, he wanted to strangle him. Why in such simple details did he know how to capture his attention?

_ Damn bastard. _

"Aren't you going to eat? It's too much for me alone," he murmured before holding a bread and adding some things, the demon looked curiously as his hands came and went, "Here."

He had fed a couple of times in his 20,500 years of existence but didn't know how the digestive system of a demon worked. He scratched his hair restless, accepted the plate he was offering and chewed the bread until it was finished in less than 1 minute under the surprised look of the boy.

Mark continued with his thing, drank the coffee and milk slowly, he was taking his time. He was hiding something.

"Do you want to ask something specific?"

He dried his mouth with a napkin and looked at him flushed.

"Being a virgin doesn't mean I'm stupid," he murmured "Mr. Suh. Are you free of infections? I have given my body to a man who works in the sexual field."

"Of course I am. Do you need my medical certificate?"  _'Demons don't contract those things'_ he thought with his eyebrow raised, there was no hunger, there were no infections, diseases, nothing at all.  The only need they had to fill as an incubus was sex.

"Mark you can be calm, I wouldn't do anything irresponsibly."

"And what's going to happen from now on? Please don't take this the wrong way... I still have a little more than 1 month before graduation, if they were to find out..."

With elegance he got up from the stool, the robe almost reached the floor, giving him a majestic image, his naked thorax, his thick legs. He followed him with his eyes until he stood in front of him and tilted his body to Mark's height, he swallowed.

"No one is going to find out lamb," he murmured lowly, "I'm not going to expose you and I won't behave differently in school. On the other hand," he held his chin to speak against his lips,  "let's see where this adventure takes us."

He kissed him until he felt his muscles relax, he emitted a couple of gasps that swelled his already irritated dick, but he stopped the contact before taking things to another level. It was never enough for a demon.

He joined his forehead with the other's and breathed a couple of seconds like if they were the intimate couple they weren't.

"I'll go back to a friend's house now, there are things I want to reflect on and..." he couldn't stand the desire that caused him to have Johnny Suh so close. He held his face and kissed him again as if it was the first need in his life. When he lacked air he stopped tasting his tongue. "I need to put my head on track."

"I'll drive you in my car," he murmured against his forehead. "Come on."

"No, Mr. Suh, I can get there alone." He looked at him with his bright olive-colored eyes. "Thanks for everything."

 

 

 

 

Yukhei could write an endless list of all the events that occurred to tell Youngho _'I told you so'_ , however, he couldn't do it. He had lived through each one of those processes and it wasn't something nice from the point of view of a demon.

The enormous figure of the incubus was sitting on the floor next to a window, his wings covering part of his body, his red eyes restless over the landscape of the city of Vancouver. Where was that dominant presence with which he always addressed to the rest?

He scowled at Taeyong, with this they could confirm that 'The Three Musketeers' were perhaps one of the most dangerous groups of humans. It was incredible their ability to attract a demon and leave his world head up and down. It couldn't be coincidence that the three were friends, both humans and incubi. Was there a purpose?

Yukhei went to the window, lowered his wings to the ground and sat looking at the city.

"Youngho, throughout history there have been many cases of demons that have fallen in love with humans, the vast majority of cases haven't ended well... I know of one who was accused to the underworld," he held the knot in his throat, "and to save the life of the one he loved, he had to erase every memory that included him even against his will, he had to humiliate him, with those actions he justified to the high command -in some way- that nothing was love, everything was part of his plan to destroy his dignity." 

"And they believed it?" Taeyong asked curiously, approaching them both to sit on the ground, the three of them with their low wings, their red eyes in the city.   
"Yes, they did, the most miserable of all is that up to this day the demon still loves him," he sighed and lowered the tone of his voice, "and to this day the demon wishes to be a human."

The silence lasted long enough while each one thought about what they were doing, Youngho was disturbed by the speed he had regarding Mark Lee. A few days ago he had wanted Irene to take him to hell, now he couldn't even affirm with certainty that he was going to kill him. He was obsessing little by little and an obsessed demon never brought positive results, they were vulnerable after all.

They were really despicable beings that caused abominations on earth, some didn't even have human form, others were so lacking in beauty that appearing in front of a person was enough to end their life. And although they and other incubi or succubi were lucky enough to have the beauty they had, it was only to facilitate their mission, not to keep a relationship.

 

 

 

 

 

Mark rested his face on Jungwoo's belly and Jungwoo on Chittaphon's. The three of them were on a rug in the living room looking at the ceiling while they had pizza.

His friends told him that it had happened while he wasn't there. Ten danced pretty much of the night with Lee Taeyong and when things turned on, they ended up in a deluxe room of Diavolo. A sex he had never felt before and a sex he would need more often, the dedication that man had given him, the endless kisses on his body and lips, the freedom to do what he wanted to do, even trying new things. The Thai had a crush on him.

And Jungwoo? the boy didn't have it like his friends, but he felt it had been even much better. A date.

 

 

 

*

 

 

He had to justify his impulse to embrace him by saying that his insecurity had caused it and although it had been unexpected, when he thought it was a mistake and made an attempt to break from it, the Korean held him with his hands saying to keep it like this, it was one of the best places he had been in a very long time.

Jungwoo let himself be embraced and observed the details of the sky, the stars could hardly be seen due to the pollution and when he manifested that to the 'show boy', Lucas invited him to take a walk.

He didn't understand where they were going but when the luxury vehicle stopped, he lowered the windows to let some salty cold air in, they had reached a beach in Vancouver. English Bay Beach.

Mannerly, the demon opened the door and stretched out his hand for Kim Jungwoo to hold it, the boy pressed his lips and smiled shyly before doing so, he felt comfortable and very familiar. Together and barefoot they walked on the sand until they stopped a few centimeters from where the sea let its waves reach. The air was cold, the small drops floated and moistened their faces.

"You can see the stars better, I think it is the closest without the need to go so far."

The demon felt his belly writhe when he saw the boy's face rise to the sky and sigh with each star. It was a real delight to see the range of emotions provoked in that boy with things as simple as the sky, the sound of the waves and the intimacy of two.

Suddenly he stopped looking. Their hands were still joined, their fingers intertwined, their bodies close.

"I'm in the last year at St. John Brebeuf Secondary School, although I live here in Vancouver I travel daily to Abbotsford to attend classes just like Mark, my friend. My parents believed that even if I was in another city I had to be there so I could be accompanied by him and... also because it is a Catholic school where they would give me values that, according to them, I lack."

Yukhei frowned, although he liked that the boy suddenly wanted to be honest, he didn't like to hear the barbarities that his parents had said to justify his attendance there. He wanted him to keep opening up to him.

"And why would you lack values?"

"They don't like me being gay, but something unpleasant happened last year when I was in my last year at a Montreal school..."

'Lucas Wong' left a hand on his chin, it was a clear gesture to encourage him to keep talking, he knew he was shaking and his support was appreciated. Could he open himself to the other this way?  "I remember having the impulse to go to a party, a really sordid party, there was a lot of alcohol involved and I was present in everything, even in an orgy that was made. That wasn't the bad thing, the terrible thing was when a picture came to my parents with the threat that they would spread this over the internet if I didn't disappear," his eyes were full of tears, "my parents didn't know I was gay until then, my father hit me, my mom lost her patience, the only solution was to send me to South Korea with my grandparents, they took me out of school saying that I wasn't able to continue..."

The incubus held the boy's face with both hands seeing how tormented he was. Guilt hit his insides over and over, he had made shit the life of the man who he loved, even if he had a justified end, although he was never going to forgive himself for that.

There were many unique moments they lived together, intimacies, confessions, things that had had to disappear against their will. Things that only he knew how they were.

He hugged Jungwoo allowing him to hide his face in his neck, together they were a very beautiful complement, the boy was perfect, his hands were around his back, his heart was pounding.

"I don't really know you, but I still think you deserve more than all that, maybe I'm the least suited to talk about values," he murmured, "but you're an interesting man."

"I shouldn't even be here, they don't know anything about of what I do," he wanted to dry his tears but there was no way to stop his sobs. "Maybe that's why I'm so insecure."

_'And because abusive thugs undermined your identity,'_ he thought with a tense jaw.  Restless for not knowing exactly what to do, he stretched out his fingers and dried his tears one by one murmuring that he was willing to meet the real Jungwoo. He knew he was repeating the same mistake of two years ago but what else could he do? To allow him to suffer when deep inside he couldn't just let him go?

Jungwoo looked at him with sweetness and hope that broke him.

 

 

*

 

 

"We didn't even kiss," the boy thought aloud, "but it had a particular intimacy, I felt those butterflies in my stomach like when you're flirting with someone the first time."

Chittaphon stroked his hair, remembered the moment he saw him arriving at Diavolo with a smile like that of a child who is happy with a precious candy. He didn't know which of his two best friends was more fragile, if he or Mark, it was only clear that he should take care of them a lot.

When he arrived at Ten's house this morning, Lee was already riddled with questions about what had happened and although it was difficult for him to talk, he told most of the things. Why had he said he needed them in the chat? Maybe because he still had trouble accepting all things.

They put aside the empty plates and forced him to sit in the middle, in that moment they embraced him and listened to his fears, they also clarified his doubts. Mark Lee was in a phase where he should be protected.

"Yeah, of course it has its risks to be with a man older than you and even more if he's your teacher, worse if he's of the same sex," said Ten "but I think you should give yourself this opportunity. What are you really afraid of?"

"Of committing the biggest sin of my life, a sin that won't allow me to be happy after death."

Jungwoo stroked his hair for a few seconds, pushed aside his own worries to listen. Those were common thoughts for someone who grew up in a family that lived religion to the fullest.

"I don't know what will happen my friends, but I think it's not a coincidence that each one of us, who are best friends, is interested in each of the owners of the sex club, who also are" said the Thai "let's not close the doors to anything but neither live the debauchery to the extreme, if we decide to take a step, may it be informed and careful, the three of us are in front of people who move in a field that is not very welcomed," they agreed "I think it's good that we stay always alert, we are playing with fire."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Standing naked in front of the bathroom mirror, he looked at his body before entering the shower. He scratched his restless hair when he thought he saw what could be warning signs, he even went through his fingers and maybe he wasn't seeing clearly.

However, he knew in that moment, while he was sweating, that things weren't going to be fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Drama is coming. Ah.
> 
>  
> 
> Can we clap at how cute and dumb Mark Lee is??? Please.


End file.
